Baby Monkey
by ashermajin
Summary: What if Bella Swan has a twin sister named Jenna? And what if this girl catches a certain Cullen's eye? Will their love be able to survive everything that can be thrown at it? And if it can, can it survie Edward Cullen? Emmett/OC Dis. I don't own twilight
1. Chapter 1: Damsel in Distress

_**Baby Monkey**_

_**Chapter 1: Damsel in Distress**_

_What if Bella Swan had a twin sister? Jenna had chocolate eyes while Bella had the lighter brown eyes. Bella was pale while Jenna had a golden tan from playing soccer. Bella was to uncoordinated to even try to play. Bella the reserved martyr. Jenna the center of attention and the apple of her father's eye. Bella hadn't really kept in touch with their father while Jenna had convinced her mother to let Jenna take small visits to see him._

_Jenna had gone up to Forks at the beginning of the semester, since Jenna turned sixteen she had moved up with her dad while Bella had just recently made the trip. "So your sister is coming, excited?" Kit questioned, Jenna rolled her eyes. "So excited!" Jenna complained, sure she loved her little sister but she was a downer. The quite one. The one their mother had always fretted over. Phil, their step dad tried getting close to Jenna but she just ignored him. It was Friday's gym class. Her last period. Since most of the soccer girls had that gym class the teacher let them practice on one side of the gym. _

"_Oh Jenna, don't look now but Emmett's checking your ass out." Kit teased her, Jenna glanced behind her. She was standing up, leaning forwards holding her ankles as she stretched the back of her legs. Her eyes met with Emmett's amber ones and he smiled at her. She blushed slightly but smiled and winked back at him, his smile only widened. The dimples on his cheeks showing. "Oh girl, when is he going to ask you out already?" Kit demanded, Jenna rolled her eyes stretching her arms out. "I don't know what your talking about Kit" Jenna giggled, Kit rolled her eyes. _

"_All right ladies, let's warm up!" Jenna called out to the girls. She was second in command on the team and since the Captain wasn't here making her in charge. They did a couple practicing drills before they split up in teams and had a scrimmage. Kit and Jenna were really going at it. They were currently shoving each other, their ankles trying to trip each other for control of the ball. "Hey! Play by the rules!" The coach yelled at the two girls. Jenna smirked and tripped Kit successfully taking the ball and scoring. "No hard feelings?" Jenna asked extending a hand out to Kit. Kit mock glared at her but took her hand. "Jenna!" The coach shouted at the foul. "It was a scrimmage! It's not like it's real game!" Jenna fired back, "Laps Jenna!" The coach fired. Jenna groaned. "But…" Jenna started but the coach cut her off. "Now!" She yelled. _

"_Fucking A" Jenna growled and started her laps around the gym. She had to do it for the rest of gym class. "Looking good Jenna" Emmett snickered as she ran towards him, he had this class with Jasper. She smirked at him, "Glad your enjoying the scenery" Jenna snickered as she kept running. "Pass it!" Jenna shouted at the girls as she ran by them. Jessie did, and Jenna kicked it into the goal. "Cheating!" Kit fired off, "Jenna!" The coach complained, Jenna groaned again. "Detention!" The coach fired off. Jenna froze "But my sister's coming into town tonight! And it's Friday!" Jenna whined, "Then quite cheating!" The coach fired back. "But it's gym class!" Jenna complained, "Yeah come on Mrs. Q. After all it's been a while since Jenna's last seen her sister" Emmett persuaded, Jasper next to him. His face tight. _

_Mrs. Q expression's completely changed from a hard look to a soft and blushing look as she looked at Emmett's smiling face. "Oh well I guess this one time." Mrs. Q said, Jenna crossed her arms, her head tilted to the side as she watched Emmett. What the hell was he playing at. He intimidated the hell out of everyone but now he was smiling. Was he trying to flirt with her. "What are you playing at?" Jenna demanded when Mrs. Q walked away. "You know most people just say thank you" Emmett told her, Jenna just raised an eyebrow at him. "Well thank you" Jenna told him turning around and started her running again. Emmett smiled at her watching her run around the gym easily. _

"_Ah!" Jenna screamed as she tripped after running into a stupid freshman that had gotten in her way. She closed her eyes ready for impact when she felt two freezing arms wrap around her catching her before she hit the ground. "Wow" Jenna said retracting slightly at the cold skin out of shock. Opening her eyes Emmett was smirking down at her. "Why is that I keep saving your ass?" Emmett teased, she raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know, why are you?" She questioned him, her body still hovering over her floor in his strong arms. She saw the hard muscles through his shirt and arms. He was very buff. But cold. His dimples showing brightly, his amber eyes sparking down at her. His eyes flashed between her eyes and lips. "Don't know." Emmett told her. "Oh are you going to find out?" She questioned him. He smiled standing her up on her feet, his hand holding hers briefly as he spun her pushing her along her way. She rolled her eyes at his behavior and kept walking. A smile on her lips, her heart skipping a beat and a slight blush on her cheeks. Damn him._

_Jenna glanced over her shoulder and he was chuckling. The bastard thought it was funny. She stuck her tongue out at him and kept running. She would have passed them one more time but the bell rang. Jenna and Kit grabbed quick showers. "Jenna hurry up!" Kit complained, Jenna laughed. "I can't! You guys go ahead. I'll catch up!" Jenna told them, Kit was her ride to and from school. "You sure?" Kit questioned, "Go ahead" Jenna told her laughing. Jenna smiled at hearing the door close. She finished watching the shampoo out of her hair only to jump when the door opened again. She was the last one in there. Who else would be coming in. She heard a person's shoe squeak. She quickly grabbed a towel rapping it around her._

_Cautiously sticking her head out of the shower she stepped out, holding her towel around her. She brushed a couple strands out of her eyes behind her ear as she looked around. No one was in the way. She held the towel and walked around. No one again. The locker room was empty. She turned around only to jump a foot in the air screaming. Danny, her ex boyfriend was standing there. "Danny what the hell?" Jenna demanded brushing past him, suddenly becoming very aware she was only in a towel._

_He laughed, "Just wanted to ask you something" He told her, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh really like what? Because last time I checked we weren't talking" Jenna told him. He rolled his eyes, his hands in his pockets. "What's going on with you and Cullen?" Danny questioned. Jenna raised an eyebrow. A smile playing on her face. Danny saw it and glared. "Why do you care?" Jenna asked him, squaring her shoulders to him. She would never back down, not to him._

_Danny glared at her. "Don't play games with me Jenna" Danny told her, "Why not Danny? It's not like we're not used to playing games" She told him coldly. His hand shot up stopping an inch from her face. "Don't think I won't hold back just because you're a girl" Danny growled she smacked him hard and turned to grab her bag. She'd change in one of the classrooms. Danny grabbed her arm, spinning her around. Her back slamming hard into the ground. His other hand grabbed at her towel to try to rip it off. She grabbed it holding it against her. Her leg coming up and kicking him in his gut. "Danny! Let go! Danny!" Jenna shouted at him trying to get him to stop. _

_Jenna fell to the ground when Danny was suddenly ripped off her and slammed into the opposite lockers. She looked up shocked, her body shaking slightly as she held her towel against her. Emmett stood there, one hand holding his chest into the lockers, his other wrapped around his neck. A viscous snarl ripping out of his throat. "If you touch her again there won't be anything left of you to put in a coffin" Emmett threatened, his teeth bared at him. "Emmett! Stop…please" Jenna whispered her voice shaking horribly. Emmett froze, looking over his shoulder at her. She shivered, his eyes were black, set off by the dark shadows under his eyes. _

_His jaw clenched, nodding his head for a fraction of second before throwing the half chocked, spluttering Danny towards the door. Glaring at him, Danny didn't waste any time getting out of there. Emmett walked over to her offering her his hand. She looked up at him, his eyes were soft again. She smiled slightly and took it. "You didn't have to do that you know" She told him, he smiled down at her. Dimples showing. "Oh just going for a third save." Emmett told her, she couldn't help it. She laughed at his words shaking his head. "Now finish your shower. "Don't worry I'll stand guard and won't peak." He told her, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay maybe just a little?" Emmett snickered, "Yeah that sounds about right" She laughed walking back into her shower stall to finish her shower._

_After her shoulder Emmett handed her, her clothes so she could get dressed. "So you must be excited to have Bella coming to town." Emmett told her, she shrugged. "I guess." Jenna said stepping out sitting down on the bench and pulling her socks and tennis shoes on. "Yeah that's excitement right there" Sarcasm dripping from his words. She rolled her eyes at him. "We're just different." She explained, he nodded his head, his eyes staying on her. "Well God forbid if you're the same. I mean twins is just one thing but to be the same! That's just a death sentence" Emmett teased her, Jenna stuck her tongue out at him pushing. He laughed at her. "Any way thanks for helping me with Danny. Uh will you not tell anyone about that please?" She questioned, "Our little secret?" He asked and she nodded. He smiled and nodding his head. "Thanks" She told him shouldering her bag the two walking out the door. "What were you doing around here anyway?" She questioned him, "Uh late shower" He told her, his hands in his pockets pulling his hood over his head._

_Her heart skipped a beat, he looked like a statue under his hood and she wanted so badly just to push him up against the lockers. "Jenna! Come on! I'm going to be late!" Kit shouted honking on her horn. Jenna turned to Emmett who was smiling at her. "See ya Monday?" She asked and he nodded. "Or sooner, depending" Emmett smiled, flashing his dimples. She blushed, her heart skipping. She'd have to get that checked, maybe she had a heart murmur that was just suddenly sprouting up? _

_He gave her one last smile before walking over, sliding into the drivers seat of his jeep. Jasper smirking from the passenger seat and Alice and Rosalie in the backseat. Alice smiled at her and she gave her a small smile back before Kit's car horn honking brought her back out of it. She sighed and ran over to Kit's car sliding into the passenger seat. "So have a quickie in the locker room?" Kit teased, Jenna blushed and glared at her smacking her arm. "No we didn't have a quickie! We just ran into each other outside the locker rooms and walked together that's all." Jenna shrugged. "Uhuh then why are you blushing?" Kit questioned, Jenna shrugged making Kit laugh at her._


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

_Chapter Two: Sweet Dreams_

_By the time they caught up, Kit had dropped Jenna off at the diner for dinner. She saw Charlie's squad car and walked inside with her bags. "Hey Dad, hey baby sis" Jenna smiled hugging Bella tightly. Bella smiled hugging her back. Before she sat down she kissed Charlie on the cheek making him blush. "Already ordered your dinner for you" Charlie told her, "Oh thanks. Sorry I was late. Mrs. Q wouldn't get off my back" Jenna explained taking a huge gulp from Bella's drink only to make a face. Bella laughed at Jenna's face. "Why the hell are you drinking that diet crap?" Jenna demanded rubbing her tongue. Charlie was chuckling at Jenna's behavior. "Hey! Don't say hell" Charlie told her pointing his knife at her. Jenna scratched at her tongue with her nails trying to get the taste out of her mouth only to take a huge gulp from her own drink._

"_How's Kit?" Charlie questioned. "She's fine." Jenna said nodding her head quickly digging at her food. "So how's mom and Phil?" Jenna questioned, "Doing good" Bella said not really wanting to talk about it. "So you're uh on the soccer team?" Bella questioned and she nodded. "Yeah, hopefully captain by the end of the summer" Jenna said. "If all goes well for regional's and all that jazz" Jenna said, Bella nodded. The rest of dinner passing by uneventfully. Jenna sighed at all the people that walked up to Bella to see if she remembered them. Bella this, Bella that. God why couldn't Bella just go with mom to Jacksonville._

_Jenna was always close to her dad. She hadn't forgiven her mother for leaving her dad like that. And she held some resentment towards Bella because Bella had. She had forgiven their mother and accepted Phil, while Jenna made sure to make Phil's life hell every opportunity she could to make Phil understand that he was the outsider and wasn't welcome in her family, regardless of her mother marrying him._

_Making it home Jenna went to her room and dropped off her bags, she pulled her gym clothes out to get washed. "Hey Jenna?" Bella asked, "Yeah?" looking over Bella was standing in her doorway. Jenna stretched out on her bed doing her homework. "What's school like?" Bella asked, Jenna smiled over at her sitting up. Bella slid onto the desk, "It's all right. Though dad's been telling everyone about you. They're going to flip Monday at seeing you just because your new but it'll die down after awhile." Jenna told her. Jenna was curious when the front door bell went off. "Jenna! Kit's here!" Charlie shouted up the stairs only for two seconds later Kit came bounding into the room with a sleeping bag on her shoulder. "Hey Kit, Kit this is Bella. Bella this is Kit" Jenna introduced, "Hi" Kit smiled shaking her hand. _

"_Everything okay?" Kit asked seeing Bella's expression. "Uh yeah" Bella said not sure what to say. "She's just worried about school." Jenna explained and Kit nodded. "Don't worry, just stick with us and you'll be fine!" Kit assured her. "So uh what are you doing over?" Bella questioned, "Sleep over" Kit smiled, "Uh yeah, we have a soccer game in the morning." Jenna explained and Bella nodded. "Is dad going?" Bella questioned and Jenna nodded. "Yep. He never misses a game." Jenna smiled. Charlie had always been really supportive in Jenna's sports life. He had always wanted a son but when he had twin daughters and Jenna started showing an interest in sports he was ecstatic. Especially since Bella couldn't walk on a flat surface without tripping. _

_After an hour or two Bella finally warmed up to Kit enough for them to talk openly. "So you don't have a boyfriend?" Bella questioned and Jenna shook her head. "No I used to but we broke up. I caught him cheating." Jenna explained, "Yep and we kicked his ass too!" Kit smiled proudly, "What did you do?" Bella questioned. "Well we didn't exactly kick his ass." Jenna laughed, Kit was giggling insanely. Jenna heard a tree branch break outside her open window. Her head snapped in that direction but nothing was there. Frowning she got up and walked over to the window. "So what did you guys do?" Bella questioned, "We destroyed his truck!" Jenna smiled looking out the window. She could feel someone was out there but couldn't see them. Sighing she shrugged it off. She didn't notice Emmett hiding on the roof looking down at the window, a smile on his face._

"_Seriously?" Bella asked between laughs. Kit nodded her head vigorously. "Of course, took a baseball bat to it. Dented the crap out of it. Busted the lights, slashed the tires, horn and his leather seats." Jenna smiled walking back over to her bed and laying down. It had started raining and she liked the sound of it. "Wait what about dad? I mean didn't he call the police?" Bella questioned and the two girls laughed harder. "That was the best part. So Danny calls the cops, dad's friend takes over the case and asks dad about it. So dad confronts me about it and I tell him what happened. That I caught Danny in bed with some blonde cheerleader and I destroyed his truck. So dad grounded me for a month and dad's friend swept the case out of the way saying they didn't have enough evidence to find out who did it" Jenna laughed changing into her pajama's which consisted of her boy short underwear and a tank top. Kit passed out on the floor while Bella went back to her room._

_That was the first night she dreamt of Emmett. And hell who could blame her. Practically the whole female population at the school dreamt of him and even some of the boys too. By morning she remembered it clearly. Her eyes snapped open, Emmett sat on the end of her bed watching her. She glanced down Kit was sleeping peacefully on the floor. The tops of his shoulders were wet, rain droplets on his short black hair. "Emmett?" Jenna questioned confused sitting up. "Am I dreaming?" Jenna questioned, a smile stretching across his face. His dimples showing. A smile stretching across her face. He nodded._

_If she was dreaming why not. She leaned towards him, her hand resting on his cheek. His cheek cold sending shivers down her spine. She blushed slightly leaning down kissing him hard. His hands holding her hips, his thumbs rubbing her hip bones. Her fingers entwining in his hair, it had a slight curl to it and it was only intensified since it was wet. He pulled her into his lap, pulling her flush against him. His white shirt see through, his skin smooth as marble. She pulled her leg over him so she straddled his lap, her tongue flicking across his cold lips. She was determined to warm them up. _

_Emmett smiled opening his mouth his tongue meeting hers the two wrestling for dominance. Emmett leaned forwards trapping her against her bed. His hand running into her hair, his fingers combing through it. She couldn't hold back the moan of feeling his hard body blanketing hers. Their legs intertwining slightly. She smiled into the kiss hooking her foot over his knee. Her hands sliding around to his bicep. Her fingers admiring the hard definition. She smiled and with a quick turn had him on his back. His mouth opened wider in slight shock at her sudden movement. _

_She snickered taking the chance, winning the battle her tongue quickly slid over his before exploring the rest of his mouth. Her other hand slid up his shirt, he was built, she couldn't get over it. His abs hard under her hand, she could feel his hip lines. Everything. Emmett snickered and moaned rolling her over onto her side, so the two were facing each other. The kissing calming down. The two finally broke apart. Jenna smiled timidly up at him, he smiled that dimple grin that she couldn't get enough of. "Come here" Emmett whispered wrapping his arm around her. She smiled sliding under the covers putting her head on his bicep. Her forehead against his chest, her body molding to his and smiling at how perfect it fit there. "Goodnight" Emmett whispered to her, "Goodnight" She smiled kissing his shoulder softly before closing her eyes and falling fast asleep. Jenna thought it was all a dream. Little did she know that it actually happened. _


	3. Chapter 3: Big Red Jeeps and Safety Seat

_Chapter 3: Big Red Jeeps and Safety Seats_

_Jenna looked over at her alarm as it went off. Her hand coming down on it, smacking it quite. She groaned stretching out, last night was some of the best sleep she had ever gotten. She looked over on the other side of her bed. A soft smile playing on her lips at remembering in her dream that Emmett was laying there. "If only" Jenna whispered her hand resting on the pillow that he had used last night as he cuddled with her. A wicked idea crossed her head and she grabbed it and threw it at Kit's head successfully waking her up. "What the hell?" Kit grumbled sitting up. "Time to get up Kit" Jenna told her, Kit groaned, they had to get stretched and get down to the field for warm ups and pep talks. _

_Kit picked up the pillow Jenna threw at her and smelled it. "Dude when did you start wearing perfume?" Kit asked, Jenna raised a confused eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Jenna questioned, "You're pillow. It smells amazing" Kit told her tossing her the pillow back. Jenna smelled it and it did. It had a woodsy scent mixed with candy. She couldn't get enough of it, and it seemed slightly familiar she just couldn't place it. But it was a scent that she could get used too. Shrugging she put the pillow back on her bed and got dressed in her soccer uniform. She was bouncing down the stairs trying to tie her cleats._

"_See you at the game dad!" Jenna smiled hugging her dad and taking off out the door with Kit, their bags on their shoulders. "All right girls warm up!" Mrs. Q fired off to everyone. The girls nodded, they were stretching and loosening up their muscles, jogging a little bit. Jenna had her headphones in as she bounced from foot to foot nodding her head this way and that to the music during the practice drills. Fast forward to the end of the game._

_Jenna jumped on Kit, who had made the winning goal. Tackling her to the ground the rest of the girls team jumping on them. It was raining but that never stopped a sporting event in Forks. The girls were soaked and with their Coach yelling at them, they lined up shaking the other teams hands before Jenna ran to her dad jumping on him. Charlie smiled hugging her. "You were awesome Jenna!" Charlie told her with a smile, Jenna smiled kissing his cheeks then hugging Bella. She felt on top of the world. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up then to the diner to celebrate!" Charlie smiled proud of his daughter. She smiled wrapping an arm around each of them before going to the diner. _

_That night she dreamt of Emmett again, of snuggling on his hard chest. Of him whispering praise and congrats in her ear as she slept. All to soon it was Monday morning. Bella had gotten an old beat up pick up truck from Charlie as a welcome home present. While Jenna got a amazing cell phone that she had been drooling over for two months. Jenna caught a ride with Kit, one because Bella hadn't perfected her stick shift skills and two Jenna and Kit were early risers. _

_Reaching the school the two girls waited for Bella to show up. The poor girl stood out so bad. "Come on Bells, this way" Jenna laughed wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders as they walked to the office before splitting up. They had all different classes. "So I'll see you for lunch. Your going to be just fine!" Jenna assured her before her and Kit left to go to their own class. Jenna smiled at seeing Bella was sitting with a group of kids. Jenna knew the group. They were good kids. She would be fine. "Oh it's your boy" Kit teased, Jenna looked over and smiled at seeing Emmett walking into the kitchen. His family behind him. He smiled over at her, she blushed slightly and quickly looked away. She glanced back up and saw Rosalie glaring daggers at her. Jenna narrowed her eyes glaring right back. Yeah Rosalie scared her slightly but Jenna wasn't going to back down to a blonde. Just wasn't going to happen._

_Jenna glared right back trying to look as intimidating as possible. Rosalie just continued to glower at her before walking over to the Cullen table and sitting down. "What's her problem anyway?" Jenna snapped, "It's because Emmett's sweet on you" Kit told her. "He is not!" Jenna defended but she knew she was lying. Emmett had been rather sweet to her, especially on Friday. Maybe it was just that one day. A fluke day. "He is to you liar! Besides with all the dreams you're having of him I'm surprised that you're even trying to deny it." Kit said, Jenna blushed hard. "Wow what dreams?" Alex asked, he was a on the boys soccer team. "Nothing!" Jenna snapped smacking at Kit's arm. Jenna had told Kit about the dreams that she's been having of Emmett and she didn't want everyone to know about them. "Girl I don't blame you, some of the best naughty dreams I've ever had have included that Emmett Cullen" Shannon smiled. The table erupted in laughter. "Oh really?" Kit questioned and Shannon nodded. "Uhuh that man is a porn star undercover!" Shannon laughed. Jenna almost fell out of her chair in laughter. _

"_Having fun ladies?" Emmett asked his hands on the back of Jenna's chair. Jenna looked up instantly falling silent and turning red as did all the other girls while the boys laughed at their awkwardness. "Uh hey Emmett." Jenna stammered out between suppressed laughs. Emmett smiled down at her, "Hey. What are you doing after school?" He questioned, "Soccer practice. But it's over at five thirty then dinner with Charlie and Bella at the diner." She told him. He nodded, "How about after that we go off roading?" He questioned. "Depends are you a good driver?" She questioned, he smiled down at her and insides turned to goo. _

_He nodded his head. "Don't worry, you'll be safe in my jeep. So what do you say?" He questioned and she nodded her head. "Sure," She smiled. "Cool, I'll pick you up at the diner after dinner" He told her winking at her before leaving the cafeteria with his family. The girls erupt into quick girl talk. "What are you going to wear?" Shannon demanded, "Girl don't let that jeep stall out on a back road!" Kit of course. While the other girls just cooed and the boys teased her. "Oh leaver her alone, you have a date with the hottest Cullen!" Shannon smiled happily at Jenna. Jenna smiled back the girls making their way to their next class. History. After History instead of changing into her usual gym clothes she changed into her soccer work out clothes. They were going to have a light fun practice after gym since they won Saturday. _

_So she wore her dorm/sweat pants and a tight tank top that she had tied to expose her stomach flat toned stomach. The bell had rang, Kit and Jenna ran out of the locker rooms, their socks on but they held their tennis shoes in their hands. The ran across the gym sliding to a stop, Jenna slid to her knees but over shot her spot and slid straight into Alice. Alice laughed, catching her. "You okay?" Alice snickered and she nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks. Sorry about running into you like that" Jenna told her sliding to the next spot over and pulling her shoes on. "No problem. You're Jenna right?" Alice asked and she nodded. "Oh I'm Emmett's sister, he talks about you quite often" Alice told her. "Alice!" Emmett growled from the two seats behind her. Jasper was between them. "What? You do!" Alice told him, Jenna blushed at that news slipping her shoes on._

"_Congrats on winning the game Saturday too. We were all rooting for you" Alice told her, Jenna smiled at her. "Thanks" Jenna smiled. "I didn't know you guys went to the game" Jenna said, Alice nodded. "Of course. Emmett was very adamant about making sure we didn't miss it" Alice said. "Alice! I'm going to get you later for this!" Emmett threatened, Jenna laughed at the situation. The rest of gym wasn't that eventful but every time she glanced over at Emmett he was watching her or play arguing with his sister Alice. _

_Jenna glanced up from the diner's table at seeing headlights. She had done this every time headlights had flashed into the parking lot. Charlie looked at Jenna then the parking lot then back at Jenna. "Is everything all right Jenna?" Charlie asked, and she nodded. "So uh Bella are there any boys you like in school?" Charlie questioned, Bella looked at Jenna for help but she just snickered. "Uh dad are we really going to talk about boys?" Bella asked and Charlie quickly changed the subject. Jenna's smile widened at seeing Emmett's white jeep pull into the parking lot. "Uh dad you like the Cullen's right?" Jenna clarified. "Yes" Charlie said not sure where she was going with this. "Good because I have a date with Emmett tonight. I'll see you later!" Jenna smiled grabbing her bag and running for the door. "Jenna!" Charlie shouted out but she didn't stop. "Be back by ten!" Charlie shouted, "Love you dad!" Jenna shouted before disappearing out the door. Charlie and Bella watch her run up to Emmett's jeep. He was already out of it and held the door open for her. She smiled getting in and putting her stuff in the back._

"_What's with these belts?" Jenna questioned as Emmett expertly strapped her in. He laughed, "Oh you're going to be thankful for them later" He snickered to her, she nodded knowing it was going to be a rough ride. He climbed in next to her not bothering to buckle up as he pulled out. "So why is Charlie staring like he's going to kill me?" Emmett questioned, "Because I told him about us hanging out then ran out of there before he could say anything" Jenna laughed as Emmett got on the highway. Emmett laughed at that. "Aren't you going to put your seat belt on?" She asked worried that he was going to injure himself but he only laughed harder. _

"_Trust me I don't need a seat belt" He told her, she just shook her head. "So Bella is pretty upset with your younger brother" Jenna told him. Emmett raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really?" Emmett questioned and she nodded. "Uhuh apparently she sits next to him in Biology and he completely ignored and kept covering his nose. She was pretty offended" Jenna told him. Emmett shook his head. "That's Edward. He likes to sabotage any chances he has with someone he likes" Emmett told her. Jenna's smile widened. "Well if he likes her he better watch it. He's got to go through me first" Jenna told him. Emmett laughed, "Oh really?" Emmett questioned and she nodded. "So is there anyone I have to go through to be with you?" Emmett questioned her, she looked over at him shocked at his words._

"_And why would you want to be with me?" She questioned, he smiled at her and made a hard right. Jenna held on tightly to the car as she started bouncing around in the car. Emmett was a really good driver. Jenna screamed slightly as she was bounced around in her seat. Emmett was right, she was very thankful for these seatbelts. They kept her safe and in her seat. She held on tightly to the oh crap handle. For those of you that don't know, the oh crap handle is the handle right above the door on a car that you grab onto when you scream oh crap when something happens like a car accident or such. Emmett laughed at her as they flew through the woods. The car getting some serous air before hitting into the ground hard. _

_Jenna laughed and screamed hysterically, they spent another hour just ripping through the woods before Emmett got back onto the highway. She noticed that he didn't pay attention to the speed limit at all. She watched him carefully. He was different, yeah she had noticed his hard and cold skin. His changing eye color. His heightened instincts. He was different but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "What?" Emmett asked her seeing her scrutinizing him. She just shook her head, "Nothing" She smiled at him. "So what now?" She questioned a playful smile on her face. He smiled back at her. "Now you're going to bed to dream of me tonight some more" Emmett teased her._

_She blushed heatedly at that. "So you did hear all that huh?" She questioned and he nodded. "Glad to know that you dream of me. Now are they dreams like your friend Shannon's or more PG?" He questioned, she blushed. "You're never going to find out." She told him with a playful smile. He parked in front of her house. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that" He told her. She smiled shaking her head unbuckling herself. "Thanks Emmett, tonight was a lot of fun" She told him. He smiled and nodded. "Good, hope your dad doesn't yell at you" He told her. "I doubt it. I'm a daddy's girl so I'm pretty sure I'm good. You on the other hand I'm not so sure about" She laughed._

_He shook his head a playful grin on his face. His arms resting on the steering wheel. His head resting on his arms. His eyes watching her before he smiled and got out of the car. He opened up the back door taking her bag and putting it on his shoulder before walking over to her side of the car and opened the door. She smiled unbuckling herself. She laughed at his exaggerated bow as he offered her his hand. Giggling she took it and stepped out of the jeep. He closed the door and walked her to the door. "So see you tomorrow?" She asked and he shook his head. "Can't, going camping for a couple days." He told her, she pouted. "Seriously?" She asked and he nodded. "When there's good weather my parent's pull us out and we go camping" He told her, she nodded. It was understandable but she'd still miss him. "How long are you going to be gone?" She asked him. "A couple days" he told her, she pouted looking down at the ground._

_He put a cold finger under her chin lifting her head up. Her eyes met his, they weren't the soft amber filled with joy and laughter that she had been staring into all evening they were an onyx color. Blood rushed to her face deepening her blush. He smiled at that, he licked his lips slightly before leaning down giving her a small teasing kiss before pulling back up. "I'll call you when we get back in town all right?" He asked her, she nodded dumbly. He smiled kissing her again softly and quickly before setting her bag down and climbing back into his jeep. She smiled and picked up her bag. She went to open the door when Emmett shouted out to her. "Goodnight Jenna." Jenna turned to him smiling. "Goodnight Emmett" She told him waving before stepping inside locking the door behind her._


	4. Chapter 4: Sunny Days and Head Injuries

_Chapter 4: Sunny Days and Head Injuries_

_Jenna leaned up against the door. A huge goofey grin on her face as she sighed. "So a good date then?" Charlie asked looking at her from his chair in front of the TV. Jenna jumped and tripped over her bag landing hard on the ground. Damn it. Where's Emmett where you need him? And of course, her wonderful father laughed at her. Jenna groaned and sat up, standing up she picked up her bags and walked towards the stairs. "Uhuh missy get down here and tell me all about it!" Charlie told her. "Do you really want to hear about my date dad?" Jenna questioned, he made a face. "Yes I do" He told her, she rolled her eyes holding back a laugh._

_Dropping her bags by the stairs she walked over and sat on the coach. "Hey Bella do you want to hear the censored version or should I just tell you all the details later?" Jenna questioned, Charlie coughed and it made the two girls laugh. Bella came down and sat on the coach with her. "So?" Charlie pressed, "We went off roading! It was so much fun!" Jenna smiled, "Where did you go off roading?" Charlie questioned, "In the woods up the highway." She told him. He made a face at that. "What?" Jenna asked, Charlie shook his head. "There's just been some campers that have gone missing so I'd appreciate it if you staid out of the woods." Charlie told the two girls. They nodded, "So he walked you to the door?" Charlie asked and she nodded. "Yes helped me out of the jeep and walked me up to the door." She told him. "Are you going out again?" Charlie asked her._

"_I don't know. Him and his family are going camping for the next couple days." She told him, Bella made a face at that and Jenna nudged her. Bella shook her head, Jenna would have to ask her about that later. "So did he kiss you goodnight?" He questioned, his eyes flicking to his gun. Jenna laughed, "Do you really want to know?" Jenna questioned him and he made a face. "All right no more dates on weeknights! If he wants to see you he can come here and hang out here. Only dates on the weekends and you have to be home by seven." Charlie told her. "Dad! Seven? Come on midnight!" Jenna told him, "No" He told her, "Then what about ten?" She questioned, he shook his head again._

"_Dad! Come on please!" Jenna begged, he groaned. "nine thirty and that's it" He told her. She groaned and knew that was all she was going to get. "Well goodnight dad, I'll see you in the morning" She told him taking Bella's arm and the two took off up the stairs into Jenna's room. They sprawled out on the bed. "So what was that look about?" Jenna questioned, "Nothing I was going to confront Edward tomorrow about his crappy behavior" Bella complained, Jenna giggled slightly. "Don't worry, I talked to Emmett about it and he's going to knock Edward straight like only a brother can do" Jenna laughed and Bella blushed horribly. "You talked to Emmett about it?" Bella demanded and Jenna nodded her head laughing. _

"_Jenna!" Bella groaned, "What? He'll knock him straight don't worry. Besides he's not going to be in school tomorrow anyway!" Jenna told her, Bella just rolled her eyes. "So did Emmett kiss you?" Bella questioned. Jenna blushed and nodded. "Twice!" Jenna blushed horribly hiding her face in her pillow. "Tongue? No tongue?" Bella teased her sister making Jenna beat red. "No tongue, but damn that boy can kiss" Jenna blushed horribly. Bella was laughing hysterically at her so Jenna pulled the pillow back and hit her with it. Thus starting an epic pillow fight that spread out over the entire upstairs. _

"_Girls! Go to bed!" Charlie shouted up the stairs. "Night dad!" The two girls shouted back, Jenna smirked and hit Bella hard before diving off Bella's bed and ran for her room laughing hysterically. She jumped and landed on her bed spreading out on dark blue and silver comforter. She rolled over on her back staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get Emmett off her mind but who could blame her? It was Emmett fucking Cullen! She smiled snuggling against her pillow, her tennis shoes still on, her body curling slightly around the pillow she was cuddling against. Her dark hair falling out of her pony tail and going all over the place. And surprisingly that's how she woke up. She was slightly shocked, she thought Charlie had been coming in and pulling her shoes off and tucking her in, he must have been to tired last night. _

_As usual Kit picked her up and the two headed to school. "So how was your date?" Kit questioned, "It was awesome!" Jenna smiled instantly cheering up from the bad thoughts she was having of not being able to see Emmett for the next couple days. "So tell me all about it!" Kit told her, by the time they got to school Jenna was telling her all about the kisses and the bad news that Emmett wasn't going to be in school. _

"_Don't worry these couple days will pass by quickly" Kit told her, she nodded her head. If only that were the case. The next couple days were the worst days of Jenna's life. She didn't know how much she had looked forward to seeing Emmett. She really missed him in those couple days, she was distracted in gym and in soccer practice. "Jenna! Quite thinking of your boyfriend and just kick the damn ball!" Shannon shouted at her. Jenna groaned and tried to push Emmett out of her mind. "He is not my boyfriend!" Jenna fired back, "If we lose this game Saturday because of him he won't be anything!" Shannon threatened. Jenna rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand. The next two days weren't that much better. _

"_Jenna! He's back!" Shannon shouted running over to their usual table outside. "Really?" Jenna asked and she nodded. "Come on" Shannon told her. Kit came running after them. The three girls just reached the parking lot when they heard the squealing tires. Their heads shot over to see Tyler's mini van spinning out of control and heading straight for Bella who was leaning against her truck. She also had looked up at the noise. "Bella!" Jenna screamed and took off running for her only for a rock hard arm to circle her waist. She struggled against it. "Bella!" Jenna screamed frantically as the minivan connected with the truck. Once it all stopped moving the arm let her go and she took off for it. She jumped over the hood of the minivan sliding across it and slid down between the minivan and the truck only to be shocked that Edward was there._

"_Are you guys okay? Bella?" Jenna demanded running her hands over Bella's face and hair assuring herself that Bella was okay. "What are you doing here?" Bella asked looking at Edward. "Bella I was right next to you" Edward told her. "No you weren't" Jenna and Bella both told him at the same time. He gave them a look. "Yes I was" Edward told her, "She just hit her head" Edward said gesturing to the small cut on Bella's head. "She may have but I didn't. You were by your car with the others" Jenna told him helping Bella stand up. Soon other students were surrounding them. Kit on her phone calling 911. "I'm so not going in that ambulance" Bella said completely mortified at all the attention she was getting._

_Jenna smiled, "Yes you are" And with Edward's help they wrestled her onto a stretcher and into the back of an ambulance. Edward riding up front and Jenna in the back holding Bella's hand. "Jenna I'm fine!" Bella whined. "Yeah well you can wait and have a doctor tell you that!" Jenna told her, her mind completely racing at her sister possibly being injured. Reaching the hospital Jenna refused to stay away from Bella, which caused a few fights with some nurses till Edward stepped in and persuaded them. Jenna stood next to the bed keeping Bella on the hospital bed. _

_Not long after they got there did Charlie come rushing in, then a very handsome, young Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Both girls just blinked not sure what to say. Carlisle smiled at their slightly shocked expressions. "Well it's about time I get to meet you ladies" Carlisle smiled extending his hand. The two girls smiled and blushed and shook his hand. Carlisle then looked over Bella and said she'd be just fine. "Hopefully the next time we meet will be under better circumstances." Carlisle told the girls and they agreed. The girls exchanging smiles when he left. "Damn all of them look good" Jenna muttered to Bella making her smile. "Uh you might want to call your mother" Charlie told Bella._

"_What?" Bella and Jenna both demanded, "She's going to flip!" Jenna told him. "Oh great" Bella groaned pulling her phone out, as they walked out the mail ER towards the waiting room. Charlie went to sign some paperwork while the two girls avoided the crowd in the waiting room. "Here give me your keys I'll go get your truck" Jenna told her, Bella nodded handing her the keys. Jenna turned to walk away but paused as she looked down the hallway. Rosalie, Edward and Emmett were all going at it while Carlisle mediated. "Bella!" Jenna whispered. Smacking her hand frantically at Bella to get her attention. Bella hand up on the phone and skulked over to her. The two girls watching the argument._

"_This affects all of us!" Rosalie growled, "You're just pissed because we're not interested in you" Emmett growled back at her. "Guys" Carlisle said his eyes landing on Bella and Jenna. They blushed and straightened up trying to play off the whole getting caught ease dropping. Rosalie glared daggers at them, Edward had his haunted expression while Emmett smiled widely at Jenna making her blush harder at him. "Rosalie" Carlisle said putting his hand on Rosalie's lower back leading her down the hall. Emmett and Edward walked over to them._

"_How's your head?" Emmett asked Bella a smile playing on his lips. Jenna giggled slightly at his joke and nudged him with her elbow. "It's fine," Bella said her eyes on Edward. "Um mind walking me to Kit's car? I have to pick up Bella's truck" Jenna asked Emmett. "I'll do you one better and drive you there myself" He told her, "Seriously?" She asked and he nodded. "Yah another death drive in your jeep" Jenna laughed, "Don't forget Bella, Charlie's taking you home" Jenna told her, Bella nodded. Emmett put his hand on the small of Jenna's back and led her towards the waiting room._

"_So I guess Rosalie doesn't like Bella and I much huh?" Jenna questioned, Emmett smiled. "Just ignore her. We all do" Emmett told her, she nodded her head but couldn't get past the death glares that Rosalie always gave her. They walked through the doors and Jenna was immediately hounded on for questions. "She's fine!" Jenna told all of them before Kit jumped on her. "Are you okay? Thank God Emmett grabbed you or you would have been hit by that minivan too!" Kit squealed hugging Jenna tightly. "Calm down, I'm just fine. Bella's just fine. Dad's going to drive her home." Jenna told her. "Okay do you need a ride back to school?" Kit asked her, "No I'm taking her" Emmett told her. Kit looked up at Emmett as if just seeing him. A blush crossing her face, a coy smile on her lips as she playfully nudged Jenna. "Oh well go have your fun" Kit smiled, Jenna rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I have to drop the truck back off at my house then I'll be back at school." Jenna told her, Kit nodded before the crowd parted for them. All thanks to Emmett's tall frame._

_Hell he stood over her easily. He was six foot five while she was only five foot seven. He towered over everyone. Maybe that's why he was so intimidating. "Jenna!" Danny shouted running up to her. "Is your sister all right?" Danny asked, Edmund tensed next to her, a low growl emitting from his throat. Jenna smiled softly up at Emmett. "She's fine," Jenna told him coldly turning to walk out the doors only for Danny to stand in the way. "You know if you need anyone to talk too…." Danny started but Jenna cut him off. "I have Emmett. I know" Jenna told him wrapping her arm around Emmett's waist the two quickly leaving through the door. Danny glared daggers behind them. "What is he your boyfriend now?" Danny shouted at her. "It's none of your business!" Jenna shouted back at him the two walking towards his white jeep. _

_Jenna climbed in and waited for him to climb in and start the engine. "So how did your brother get to Bella so fast?" Jenna questioned her eyes watching Emmett carefully. He glanced over at her. "He was standing right next to her." He told her, "Don't lie to me Emmett" Jenna told him. "I'm not" He told her, "Yes you are" She told him. He sighed the jeep flying down the highway. "Emmett" Jenna said softly, she wasn't sure if he was going to hear her. Her hand resting on his stone cold arm, squeezing it lightly. "Whatever it is you can tell me" She told him, he shook his head. "Not this" He told her. She sighed as they parking in the parking lot. "Don't worry about following me. I'll catch a ride from Charlie" Jenna told him opening her door. Emmett caught her arm. "Jenna" Emmett told her, she turned on him. Hurt written all over her face._

"_We can't have a relationship without trust Emmett. When you're ready to trust me you know where to find me." She told him getting out of the jeep and climbing into the old red beat up pick up truck. She didn't wave goodbye to Emmett. Some was she was made at him. Two she was to embarrassed to, she told him she wanted a relationship with him. How stupid was she? He was the hottest guy in school of course he would want a relationship with one of those cheerleader types. She drove down the highway, the truck threatening to explode if she pushed the speed to bad. Reaching her house she saw Charlie was already there. She parked and walking inside. Bella was hiding in her room. "Dad? Will you drop me off at school?" Jenna asked him. "Just take the day off Jenna. Look after Bella for me. I've already cleared it with the school and your team." Charlie told her. Jenna sighed but nodded. At least she wouldn't have to face Emmett in gym class._


	5. Chapter 5: Vampires out of the Coffin

_Chapter 5: Vampires out of the Coffin_

_Jenna walked up to Bella's room and knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey want anything to eat?" Jenna questioned, Bella looked shocked. "I don't really feel like cleaning my colon thanks though" Bella told her, she was sitting in front of her computer. Jenna glared at her. "Shut it! Jenna snapped slamming the door shut. It was no secret that Jenna couldn't cook. She could cook some, but that was it. Anything difficult she tried to make just turned into charcoal. Which was why her and Charlie always out at the diner. Well not anymore thanks to Bella being able to cook._

_Deciding to work on some homework she grabbed her bag and sat on her bed working on it. That lasted not even half an hour before she was just surfing on the internet. After twenty minutes of face book and checking her email she was board again. Getting hit with a sudden idea she pulled up google and started putting in Emmett's characteristics and that of his family. She got a bunch of different stuff. But one word kept coming up over and over again. Vampire. But that was impossible, vampires only came out at night, and they were mean and hateful. That didn't fit the Cullen's so she immediately dismissed the idea. Vampires? I mean seriously? That's all myth. _

_Sighing she rolled over facing the ceiling. Tap, tap, tap. Jenna's brows furrowed. Tap, tap, tap. Looking over Emmett was balancing on the small windowsill just outside her second story window. He was staring straight at her. His fingers tapping at the window. She rolled off her bed landing on her feet opening the window. He quickly slipped inside. "What are you doing here? How did you climb up the window?" She demanded looking down the wasn't a ladder and the nearest tree was fifteen feet away. No way. She looked over at him completely shocked. He just smiled at her taking her arm and sitting her down on the bed. She knew his skin would be cold. But that didn't stop herself from shivering. _

_He saw it and retracted his hand. "So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on and how you got to my window?" She questioned him, he crouched in front of her. His hands holding hers. "Look, I like you Jenna I do. And I don't want to lose my chances with you over this stupid fight." He told her, "then tell me what's going on?" She told him. He nodded. "I'm a vampire. My whole family are vampires" He said in one breath. Her eyes blinked. "What?" She questioned, "I'm a vampire" He told her. She shook her head. "Emmett vampires don't exist" She told him. He took her hands and put it on either side of his cheeks so her hands framed his face. "Do I feel like I don't exist?" He asked her but she just shook her head. "Emmett" She said not believing it but he stood up taking her arm flipping her onto his back. Her legs hooking his hips as he turned to the window and jumped clean out of it. Flying through the air landing on the tree. He climbed onto a branch before jumping into the woods, running at full blast. _

_Jenna couldn't scream. Her lungs had become completely frozen. They ran a little more before he paused next to large waterfall setting her down. The mist of the waterfall wetting her face slightly making her hair slightly curl. "How did you do that?" She demanded, "I told you Jenna I'm a vampire" He told her, she stood up. "Then you kill. You kill people. But you're not mean, you never could kill someone." Jenna said not letting him speak as she rambled. "And vampires don't have souls. They don't care about anyone! They can't come out during the day. It's impossible. You're not a vampire Emmett" she told him. "Jenna listen to me" Emmett told her holding her arms. "I am a vampire." He told her seriously. "We don't kill anyone, we drink animal blood instead of human blood. Carlisle taught us to control our thirst" Emmett explained, she nodded just letting the information absorb. _

"_You can't tell anyone about this Jenna. That's how Edward got to Bella so fast. That's how I got to you and held you back so you wouldn't get hit by that minivan." He told her, she just nodded. "See" He told her running around the waterfall. He was soon standing on top of it and jumped off landing on the bottom, easily uprooted a tree and threw it down river. Her eyes widened as she watched. "Is that how you got to my window?" Jenna asked him and he nodded. "I would have jumped right through but for some odd reason you had your window closed today." He told her a devious smile on his lips._

_Jenna's eyes widened. "And how would you know when I have my window open?" She questioned him standing up her hands on her hips as she tried to look as intimidating as possible. He smiled at her, his hands in his white pants. His hat tilted to the side as he lazily walked over to her. She tried to hold back the smile but failed. His body barely an inch away from hers, his forehead rubbed against her temple before he whispered in her ear. "You're a pretty damn good kisser" His husky voice brushed her ear and she shivered. Her face was scarlet as she connected the dots. Those weren't dreams, it was real. She looked up at him alarmed and he laughed. She pushed him, or tried to push him. He didn't even move. "Quite picking on me!" She whined stomping her foot slightly. He laughed his arms wrapping around her waist pulling her against his chest. _

_She blushed trying to hide her face from him. But he wasn't having that. His forehead rested on hers lifting her face up. She hesitantly looked up into his eyes. They were a dark gold, hinting towards black. He smiled softly down at her his lips brushing hers. Her heart dead panned. Her breath caught in her throat. His thumbs were rubbing her lower back. Jenna's held onto the front of his shirt as they kissed softly. He pulled back after a minute, a smile playing on his lips. She smiled back at him, looking at him through her eyelashes. "Meet my family" He told her. She giggled slightly. "I have met your family" She told him. He smiled shaking his head. "Officially" He told her. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Are you sure? I mean Rosalie already hates me what if the rest of them hate me too?" Jenna questioned, Emmett laughed. "They won't hate you" He told her the two of them sitting on the grass watching the waterfall. Jenna leaning back into Emmett's chest as she played with his fingers. His chin tucked next to her ear. _

"_Emmett how old are you?" She questioned looking up at him. He smiled, "Age right now? What age I was turned or how old am I all together?" He questioned, she smiled up at him. "All three!" She told him, he chuckled. "I'm playing the part of a seventeen year old going on eighteen soon. I was turned when I was twenty." He told her, she looked up at him. "And how old are you?" She questioned, he smiled at her. "I was born in 1915, you do the math" He told her, she smiled tapping her chin as she did the math. "You're pretty good looking for a 93 year old" Jenna smiled up at him. His smile widened, she reached up playing with his dimpled. He kissed her temple softly. "Come on, we better get you back to your room before Charlie gets home." He told her, she nodded climbing up onto his back as he took off. _

"_So what else can you do? I mean your really strong and fast." She asked as they ran, she noticed his breathing was completely even. He smiled at her, "Some of us in the coven have special gifts. That go beyond a vampires strength, speed and other senses." He told her, "What's yours?" She asked him, he looked over his shoulder at him. She was worried he would run into a tree but he easily avoided them. "What makes you think I have a special talent?" He questioned her, she smiled down at him. "Oh a lucky guess." She laughed, "I'm the strongest out of my family. Edward can read minds so be careful what you think around him." Emmett told her, she laughed but nodded. "Jasper can manipulate people's emotions while Alice can see the future. But when a person makes a decision that impacts the future she sees it. If they change their mind the future changes." Emmett explained, she nodded her chin resting on his shoulder._

"_So how long have you been sneaking into my room?" She questioned him, he chuckled. "A while." He told her, "Emmett" Jenna told him. He chuckled louder. "Last Friday was the first night I was in your room." He told her, "and how long have you been watching from the tree?" She questioned, he laughed. "A while" He told her, she shook her head resting it on his shoulder as he ran. The house came into view and Emmett didn't even pause he jumped and they landed in her room with a soft thump. "You're getting to good at that" She told him, he smiled at her. "Leave your window open and I'll always find my way in" He told her, she smiled at him. "Do you have to go?" She questioned, he smiled at her. "Don't worry I'll be back to help you study for Chemistry" He told her, she smiled and nodded her head. He kissed her hard, his hand holding her cheek and the nape of her neck. She shivered into the kiss and he pulled back. Jenna whined grabbing at his shirt and tried to pull him back._

_He snickered and kissed her softly, "later" he whispered. When she opened her eyes he was already gone. She pouted, jumping when she heard Charlie's cruiser pulling in the drive way. Jenna went downstairs. "Hey where have you been?" Bella asked her, "What do you mean?" Jenna questioned. "You weren't in your room" Bella told her. "Yes I was" Jenna said but her smile gave her away. "You better tell me later" Bella told her and she nodded as Charlie walked in. "Hey dad! Do you mind if Emmett comes over to study after dinner?" She questioned walking up to him. He paused taking his gun off. _

"_Study?" He questioned and she nodded her head. "You said he can come over during the week as long it was for studying and you'll be here and everything! He's helping me with chemistry" She told him, he raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like it's not the book chemistry he wants to help you with" Charlie muttered. "Dad!" Jenna whined, he sighed. "When is he coming over?" Charlie questioned. "After dinner" She told him, he nodded. "Whatever" He told her sitting down at the table where Bella put a plate of food in front of him. Jenna made her own plate and sat down. It was a very awkward dinner._

"_Don't you think he's a little old for you?" Charlie questioned looking at Jenna. "He's only a senior dad and I'm a junior. It's not that big of a jump" She told him. "Yeah and what about when he leaves for college in the fall?" Charlie questioned, "Dad calm down. We're just studying" Jenna told him. He rolled his eyes again. Bella was snickering from her seat and Jenna stuck her tongue out at her making her snicker louder. Hearing a door knock Jenna jumped up and ran for the door. Charlie and Bella raising an eyebrow at her behavior. Reaching the door she opened it smiling at Emmett. He smiled back at her. "We're good for studying?" He questioned and she nodded. He walked in his book bag on his shoulder. _

"_So you're Emmett?" Charlie asked leaning against the door frame that separated the living room and kitchen. "Dad" Jenna warned, her voice tight begging him to play nice. Especially since he was leaning right next to his gun. Emmett just smiled at him walking right up to him and holding his hand out. "Yes sir, Emmett Cullen" he introduced. Charlie raised an eyebrow at his behavior but took his hand. Noting just how cold it was before shaking it. "Hurt her and I'll kill you. I can sweep it under a rug you know" Charlie told him. "Dad!" Jenna complained, Bella was laughing from the kitchen while Emmett just smiled keeping his cool. "Wouldn't dream of it sir" Emmett told him honestly._

_Charlie smiled, his eyes narrowing slightly. "So then you are dating?" He asked, Emmett didn't take his eyes off Charlie's, Emmett was a good head taller then him. "If she'll have me" Emmett said rolling his head playfully and winking at Jenna. Jenna only blushed harder. "Okay dad if your done embarrassing me we're going to study" Jenna said pushing Emmett into the kitchen. Charlie leaned against the wall watching Emmett decline the food saying he already ate and put his bag down on the counter pulling his books out. Jenna ran upstairs to grab her bag only to come back down to Charlie trying to intimidate Emmett by cleaning his riffle on the coffee table. _

"_Dad, ease up!" Jenna complained, "What?" He asked playing dumb, drinking a beer, cleaning his riffle and watching a baseball game. Jenna just huffed, shaking her head at him and walking into the kitchen with her book bag. Emmett smiled up at her. "Having fun embarrassing me?" Jenna questioned and he nodded his head frantically. She rolled her eyes at him nudging him with her elbow. "So when's your next date?" Bella questioned, Jenna glared at her. "Haha Bella" Jenna mocked shushing her. Bella stuck her tongue at her and Jenna stuck it back. "Hey now ladies start studying. And you" He said pointing to Jenna. "If you're going to use that tongue then bring it over here" Emmett teased her, "Ew!" Bella cringed making Jenna laugh._

"_Oh is that a fact?" Jenna questioned turning to him and he nodded. He leaned in for a kiss only to have Charlie clear his throat. "Studying…right" He told them. Jenna blushed but nodded holding up her chemistry book. "Yep see" She told him trying to hide her face behind it. Charlie shook his head and went back out. "I don't get this!" Jenna complained banging her head into the book. Emmett laughed catching her head, "Quite bruising that pretty skull of yours" He told her and explained it to her again for the twentieth time. The phone went off and Bella slipped off her stool and got it. "Uh dad, it's for you" Bella said in a low voice. Charlie looked slightly confused before sighing. Getting up he answered it. He sighed shaking his head while Emmett tensed. _

_Jenna looked at him questioningly and he shook his head, discretely gesturing to Bella. She nodded knowing that he would tell her. Charlie hang up. "Everything okay dad?" Jenna questioned. "Uh no a worker was killed uptown. I'll be back later" He said looking over at Emmett with a judging expression as if debating in his head. "Touch her and you'll regret it" Charlie told him. Emmett fake saluted and watched Charlie left, who dead bolted the lock on the door. Bella then went up to bed saying she was tired. Jenna looked over at Emmett who was on his phone. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He quickly hung up. "I'm sending Edward up on it." He told her, she nodded. "Emmett it was a vampire wasn't it?" Jenna questioned, he sighed but nodded. "Yeah you'd be surprised by how many of your paper's headlines are caused by vampires" Emmett told her quietly so if Bella came down she wouldn't hear him. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, his thumb rubbing circles in her lower back. She smiled resting her head on his shoulder. She glanced up and saw his eyes were a light amber now. "What?" He questioned seeing her looking at him. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed._

"_Your eyes, they were really dark earlier today but now they're a really light gold color." Jenna said, he smiled. "The darker our eyes are the hungrier we are. I went hunting quickly while before I came back by." He told her, she nodded. "Do you do that often?" She asked him, he nodded. "With you smelling so good next to me. I have to" He told her, she nodded her head not sure what to say. She kept forgetting that she was so vulnerable around him. "Don't worry, no matter how appetizing you smell I won't bite" He told her his lips ghosting across her other shoulder. She smiled and shivered slightly at the touch of his lips. He pulled back slightly worried that he was making her cold but she grabbed him pulling him back against her. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" She demanded sealing her lips on his. It had been to long since they had kissed like this. "But Charlie?" Emmett asked but he was kissing her back hard. His hand gripping her waist pulling her close against him. His other framing her face and sliding into her hair. "He's gone" Jenna told him, her hands gripping his shirt pulling the collar down slightly. Jenna broke the kiss, her teeth grazing his hard jaw roughly. Her tongue licking at the skin. Emmett's eyes closed as he groaned in pleasure. Jenna smiled and traced the kisses down his neck attacking his Adam's apple. She paused and looked up at him. "Can vampires get hickies?" She questioned, his eyes snapped open as he grinned mischievously down at her. "No, but you can" He snickered catching her jaw before she could move and kissed hard at her neck and ear. _

_She giggled but it quickly turned to a moan. His tongue and lips grazing the shell of her ear, then teasing the skin just behind the ear. She held tightly onto his shirt. "Emmett" Jenna growled and he smirked against her skin. He growled lightly and she moaned. Emmett traced the kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "God you smell so good" Emmett groaned out. "You're not so bad yourself" She told him chuckling slightly, his tongue running over her pulse point before he pulled back quickly. His eyes darker, fixed on her pulse point. "Emmett?" Jenna asked seeing the focused look on his face. She rubbed his cheek gently. "Em" Jenna whispered getting his attention. He finally gave it to her. He was breathing hard, shaking his head slightly. "Sorry" Emmett said moving to get up. She grabbed his arm. "Em, don't. Stay with me" Jenna told him running her other hand through his hair. He held her wrist shaking his head. "I can't, you have no idea how badly I want to just take a bite" He told her._

_She smiled, "Then go ahead. I bet I taste bad" She told him, his eyes snapped to hers. They were dead serious. "Jenna, if I take a bite I won't stop" He told her. She smiled softly kissing him sweetly. "Yes you would" She told him, he shook his head not believing it. "Emmett, you're not going anywhere. You're going to have to get used to it if this is going to work" She told him, he sighed nodding is head. "Then no more studying" He told her taking her hand and pulling her into the living room. He turned the baseball game back on, wrapped her up in a blanket and pulled her against his side as he sat down. His feet up on the coffee table. She smiled up at him rubbing her face against his hard chest. He draped his arm over her shoulder._

_After an hour of the game she was laying across his lap, his hand on her stomach and her fingers running up and down her forearm. Her feet on the arm rest. Jenna smiled up at Emmett who was watching her and the game at the same time. "How do you do that?" She questioned, he just smiled. "We think about a million things at once. It's all about balancing them and prioritizing them" He told her, she nodded. Her fingers running up and down his arm. A wicked idea crossed her mind. She shifted slightly in his lap getting his full attention. She sat up slightly so his arm fell to around her hips and the top of her thighs. Her hand grabbed the bottom of his shirt, "do you mind?" She questioned he just smiled at her giving her the dimple grin she loved. _

_She smiled and slowly lifted his shirt up. Her eyes widened, jaw dropping open slightly at seeing the hard definition of his stomach. He even had hip lines! Holy shit! She lifted his shirt a little higher so she could see all of his abs, her fingers running over them tracing them. Emmett chuckled at her reaction. "Are all vampires built like this?" She questioned and he shook his head. "All vampires are muscular yes but I've never come across a vampire that's as built or as strong as me." He told her, she nodded. She was dying to trace them with her tongue. Emmett's head snapped to the window, Jenna gave him a confused look. "Charlie" He told her, she nodded putting his shirt back down with a pout._

_He chuckled and kissed her hard before pulling away as the cruiser pulling into the drive way. "Don't worry love. You can admire them all you want tonight" He told her. A huge smile crossing her face. "Now pretend to be asleep!" He told her, she nodded immediately sliding back down on his lap and curling up against him. Emmett tucked the blanket around her as she deepened and slowed her breathing. Emmett kissed her forehead softly. Jenna faked sleeping as Charlie walked in. "Hold the fort down all right?" Charlie asked Emmett taking his guns off and putting them on the holster. Emmett smiled. "Yes sir, got a lot of studying done before Jenna wanted to watch the cubs game" Emmett told him. Charlie turned and smiled at his passed out daughter only to stiffen slightly she was sprawled out on Emmett's lap. Even though Emmett kept his hands above the covers at least when Charlie was in the room. "Yeah she always was a Cubs fan." Charlie muttered. "Why?" Emmett questioned, "She picks team by their mascots, not by how good they are. She likes bear cubs" Charlie explained making Emmett smile._

"_Any leads with the murder?" Emmett asked and Charlie shook his head. "Just with all the bites it looks like some kind of animal." Charlie explained and Emmett nodded. "Can I trust you to take her to bed?" He questioned Emmett smiled at him. "You could trust me to be with her for a few hours" Emmett pointed out. "That was different and one time occurrence" Charlie said making Emmett laugh. Jenna tried to keep her face blank, she groaned slightly and snuggled up closer to Emmett, a soft smile on her lips. Emmett smiled at her easily scooping her up in his arms. Charlie glared slightly at seeing he could carry Jenna without showing the slightest strain. "Which room is hers?" Emmett questioned, "Second door on the right" Charlie told him and he nodded taking Jenna up to bed._

_He left the door open slightly so Charlie could watch. He held her easily in one arm, pulling the blankets down and laying her down pulling the blankets back up over her. He kissed her forehead softly. "Open your window for me baby. I'll be in shortly" He whispered, he saw her lips flicker into a wider smile before relaxing knowing Charlie would be watching. Emmett kissed her head softly one more time before slowly closing the door. Getting his book bag, shaking Charlie's hand and leaving. Jenna hopped out of bed as soon as she heard the front door closed. She opened her window up wide, shivering at the slight wind. She quickly changed and listed at her bedroom door. Charlie was just settling down on the coach. She knew he'd finish the game then go to bed. She turned her main light off turning her small lamp on that barely lit the room but that's what she needed._

_She laid back down in the bed, daydreaming about Emmett. Praying that this would be the last killing near her home. It wasn't long before Emmett was in her room. She sat up smiling at him. He smiled at her kissing her softly. She smirked grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting up. He snickered and she pushed him down on the bed, his head resting on one of the pillows. They both knew he could easily hold his ground against her but it made her snicker at seeing he was letting her be in control. She lifted his shirt all the way off, her eyes widening at the hard definition of his chest and shoulders. She sat on his lower stomach and ran her hands over his chest. He sighed, his hands resting on her thighs. His thumbs rubbing them. _

"_Damn" She whispered making him chuckle. She couldn't help it she leaned down peppering his shoulders and chest with kisses, she kissed the top of his abs sliding down her tongue gently grazing his stomach. His head fell back into the pillows, his eyes shut as he groaned. She snickered and leaned forwards straddling his waist and kissed him hotly. He sat up wrapping his arms around her kissing her hard. "Emmett" She growled grinding her hips frantically over his. A throaty groan came from his throat before his hands locked on her hips. She couldn't move. He flipped her pinning her into the bed. A predatory look in his eyes and she matched it with a hungry stare. _

"_Jenna" Emmett said in a tight voice, she sighed knowing that voice and nodded. He sighed pressing his forehead into hers. "I can't hurt you Jenna. It's dangerous for me to even attempt it. You don't realize how fragile you are" He told her. She nodded, she wanted Emmett so badly but she understood. As hard as his body was and strong as he was he could easily break her if he lost control even for a second. _

_He settled down next to her side wrapping the blankets around her as he laid over them. She cuddled against him. "Just sleep love" He told her, she sighed and nodded. "Aren't you going to go to sleep?" She questioned, he chuckled. "I don't sleep love." He told her, "Ever?" She questioned and he nodded. She frowned slightly, "Must be rather boring then" She told him he chuckled kissing her neck softly. "Not when I'm staring at you" He told her. She blushed and shook her head. "I'm serious. You talk in your sleep and it's so adorable" He told her, she nodded and smiled kissing him softly. "What do I say?" She questioned, "Mostly my name. Though the other night you must have gotten laid or something because your back was arching. Your toes curling and you were moaning. You were driving me insane!" He told her, she blushed heatedly knowing which dream he was talking about. Hiding her face in his chest. He snickered at her behavior. "Got to sleep love" He told her, she nodded and with Emmett whispering sweet nothings to her she quickly fell asleep. _


	6. Chapter 6: Interference

_Chapter 6: Interference_

_Then next afternoon her and Emmett studied in the kitchen while Bella went to Port Angelaes to accompany her friends doing prom dress shopping. Kit was over too, she was searching from prom dresses on her laptop. She always special ordered hers and got it delivered just before prom. "Oh Jenna what about this one?" Kit questioned, Jenna looked over at it and shook her head. It wasn't the one she had in mind. She had one planned out in her minds eye, she just doubted that the dress actually existed. Kit sighed, "You are so picky!" Kit told her, Jenna rolled her eyes. "I just know what I want!" Jenna defended making Emmett chuckle. She stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh harder. _

_That afternoon between the time that Emmett left and before he snuck into her room Bella came in. "Hey Bells how was shopping?" Jenna mocked Bella made a face at her. "Interesting actually. Ran into Edward. Well he kind of saved me actually" Bella told her and quickly explained to Jenna everything that happened. "Oh really? Are you okay?" Jenna demanded sitting up. "I'm fine, but I've uh noticed things about Edward." Bella said, Jenna immediately knew where this was going. "What kind of things?" Jenna asked playing dumb. "Don't even play dumb with me Jenna. I know Emmett's been staying in here with you. Edward told me everything." Bella said and Jenna sighed relieved. She was thankful that she finally had someone to talk to about it._

"_So are you and Edward….?" Jenna questioned with a devilish wink. Bella blushed but sort of nodded. "I'm meeting his family this weekend too" Bella told her and Jenna smiled widely, "good! Makes things less awkward for me!" Jenna laughed, the two girls giggling only for Emmett and Edward to jump through Jenna's open window. The girls jumped a foot in the air. The boys just looked at each other and laughed. Emmett jumping on Jenna making her fall of the bed. He laughed rolling over and pulling her into his lap, his arms locking around her. Edward kissing Bella shyly and Jenna and Emmett both "awed" just to bug them because they knew it would. Bella blushed and made a face at her sister while Edward smiled but playfully glared at Jenna._

_A confused and thoughtful expression on his face. "What?" Jenna asked looking at him. Edward just shook his head. "What?" Jenna demanded making Emmett chuckle. "Edward can't get a clear read on you. He can only see what your mainly thinking but not your specific thoughts. It's bugging him." Emmett explained to her and she laughed at him. "Haha!" Jenna laughed sticking her tongue out. Edward rolled his eyes and he and Bella soon went to her room. "Come here you" Emmett growled attacking Jenna's neck with kisses. Jenna started giggling and wiggling against him trying to get free. He chuckled against her neck till he found one spot at the back of her neck where it connected to her shoulder. He hit it, her eyes rolled back slightly. A throaty moan coming from her. Emmett smiled against her skin at that. "Oh really?" He questioned making her giggle. His tongue thrashing against that part of her skin. _

"_Emmett" Jenna growled at him making him smile. He picked her up easily tucking her into the bed and covers. His body blanketing hers, supporting his weight on his elbows. Jenna ran her hands through his hair, her fingernails scratching at his scalp. Her body pressing up into his wanting friction. She blushed at feeling his hips, damn was he excited. Smirking she grinded her hips against his. A low hiss came out of his throat. "You're going to be the death of me Jenna" Emmett told her kissing her hard. She giggled underneath him hooking her legs over his hips slightly. _

_He smiled and ground down, Jenna gasped breaking the kiss, her head falling back into the pillows. A low moan escaping her lips. Emmett reached over quickly turning the radio on so Charlie wouldn't hear. His lips attached to her neck, his tongue thrashing against it. "God Emmett" Jenna growled her hands pressing against his cold back, admiring the hard muscles. "Jesus Emmett" Jenna growled, her finger nails digging into his back and scratching down against it. Emmett suddenly froze and sat up. His eyes connected to the door. My eyes registered his lips moving but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I raised an eyebrow, my fingers rubbing his neck and shoulders. "Emmett what is it? What's wrong?" I questioned he sighed shaking his head and sat back easily breaking out my grasp as he fixed his shirt. _

"_Emmett?" I questioned, his amber eyes flashing up to mine. "Nothing" he told me. A skeptical look crossing my face. "Nice try what's going on?" I asked sitting up too, my hands fixing my crazy hair. He sighed. "Just Edward that's all" Emmett grumbled. "What do you mean?" I questioned and he sighed. "He was reading my thoughts. I mean he can't stop his mind from reading them but still" He told me sighing. I snickered, "So what were you thinking?" I questioned him leaning forwards. My lips resting on his shoulder and slowly moving up to his neck. He growled, his hands immediately grabbing my waist and pulling me back. "You better stop that" Emmett warned, I snickered and climbed into his lap. "Or what?" I questioned running a hand through his dark hair. My lips sealing over the shell of his ear. _

_He growled and grabbed me and pulled me back pushing me back on my side of the bed keeping three feet of space between us. I groaned, "But please!" I whined and he shook his head. "So what were you thinking that was distracting enough to get Edward to break us apart?" I questioned him. He just smiled at me. A glint in his eye. "Oh really?" I questioned him and he nodded. "You naughty man you!" I snickered smacking at his leg. He laughed and put him under my blankets. _


	7. Chapter 7: Xbox

_Chapter 8: Xbox_

"_Are you sure they're going to like me?" I questioned, Emmett laughed at me. Edward and Bella were in the back seat of Emmett's jeep while I sat in the front seat and Emmett drove. Bella was just as nervous in the backseat. "You'll be just fine! Esme can't wait to meet you actually" Emmett told me. "Really?" I questioned and he nodded. That only made me more nervous! Emmett chuckled at my behavior and held my hand. "You'll be just fine" Emmett promised and I sighed and nodded. "Fine but if they don't like me then we're running away somewhere!" I laughed making him laugh with me. "Holy shit" I muttered at seeing the house. It was gorgeous! I mean gorgeous! Their house was surrounded by woods but the house was centered in the middle of the clearing. And a river crossed the backyard just before the woods started. _

_It was amazing. Emmett chuckled at my reaction. He parked the jeep right in front of the large steps leading up to the house. He jumped out of his seat and quickly opened my door before I could even move. I smiled at him, I was still getting used to his speed and such. Since I was a little slow Emmett reached in and unbuckled me and helped me out. "Calm down, you're making me nervous" Emmett chuckled. I blushed making him snicker so he kissed my cheek lightly._

_He led me inside Edward and Bella following after me. I hated being the older sister. Meant I had to go first in everything. Emmett chuckled at my tensed up demeanor but as soon as we went into the house I felt calm. I looked at Emmett questioningly and he snickered. "Jasper" Emmett told me and I nodded. Well at least he came in handy. Emmett led me into the kitchen where everyone was cooking dinner. I smiled seeing it was Italian. I looked at Emmett questioningly. "We told them not to do this. Not like they ever listen" Emmett snickered. "We're just happy to have you ladies here! It gives us a reason to use this kitchen for the first time!" Esme smiled, "They've already eaten" Edward told them. Rosalie broke the bowl that was in her hands making Bella and me jump at the sudden noise. Emmett held me against is side reassuringly. "Well we us just" "didn't want to inconvience you" Bella and I stumbled over our words. "No it's fine. Quite thoughtful actually. Boys why don't you show them the rest of the house? Clean that up Rose" Esme told us before Emmett tugged me out of the room._

"_Come on" Emmett snickered as we went out of the room as Alice jumped on Bella. "Wow do you have enough caps?" I questioned looking at the wall that was covered in graduation caps. "Yeah we sort of collect a lot" Emmett snickered. I laughed at his joke as he led me up the stairs. "What's with the glass wall? I mean it's beautiful but it doesn't give you guys a lot of privacy" I questioned knowing that they liked their privacy. Emmett smiled down at me. "Yeah but we don't have to worry about our privacy here" He told me and it made since. They should feel relaxed at their own house. "Have enough rooms?" I questioned making him snicker. "Yep, but hopefully one day you'll be sharing this one with me" Emmett snickered as I turned beat red as he opened a door. _

_His room was open spaced but it didn't have that empty feeling. He had white leather coaches in front of a large TV. I smiled at seeing all the video games. So Emmett. Looking around the room he also had a wall that was dedicated to books. From floor to ceiling. As well as a huge stereo system. "Nice room" I commented smiling at him. He smiled and grabbed me pulling me down into his coach as he turned the game system on tossing me a controller. I smiled at him. "You sure you want to do this?" I questioned him and he nodded a smile on his face. "You're going to be regretting those words Em" I laughed as we started fighting in Modern Warfare two. _

"_No!" I shouted stomping my foot as I lost again. I glared over at Emmett who smiled at me. We had moved downstairs into the living room. Everyone was gathered around as Emmett and I played. I would hit Emmett during the game so I could win but that didn't bother at him at all. The butt head. "Don't worry about it Jenna. I've got this" Edward smiled taking the remote. Jasper had his own remote and soon the boys were going crazy as they quickly as they blew each other up. "So we're going out for some baseball next Saturday would you ladies be interested?" Carlisle questioned. Bella looked hesitant. She hated baseball while I nodded my head franticly. "Oh yeah I love baseball!" I smiled up at him. Carlisle smiled back "Good it should be a learning experience for you then" He smiled. I raised a questioning eyebrow but Edward put in that we needed to get back. _

"_So how was your date?" Kit questioned during gym class. "I don't think you can really call it a date" I told her. "Okay then how was meeting the parents?" Kit tried again. I smiled. "It was fun, he has a really cool family" I told Kit. She just shivered, she thought something was strange about the Cullen's and well technically there was something strange about them. "Well except for Rosalie. That's one girl I would not mind pushing off a cliff if I got the chance" I snickered kicking the ball towards Kit. We were doing some drills. Kit laughed. "I think everyone wants to push her off a cliff. Just drag her down to La Push tie a weight to her and just push!" Kit laughed demonstrating. I laughed hysterically at her. "Girls quite playing and practice!" The coach fired off. I chuckled and kicked it the ball back towards Kit. _

"_So when's your next date?" Kit questioned, "Nest Saturday. Bella and I are going to play baseball with his family." I said only for Kit to miss the kick because she doubled over in laughter. "Bella? Bella Swam play baseball? Are you serious?" Kit laughed her eyes watering from the laughter. "I know. I'm so going to have a video camera." I laughed, it wasn't a secret that Bella was the most uncoordinated person on the face of the planet. It was going to be quite entertaining. _


	8. Chapter 8: I should have worn perfume

_Chapter 8: I should have worn Perfume_

"_I'm really starting to love this Jeep Emmett" I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. "Oh really?" He questioned and I nodded. His amber eyes shining brightly. He was so adorable! He smiled and held my hand. His white sweater clinging to his muscles. His hat turned to the side. That was another thing about Emmett. He had amazing style. But then again it was mostly due to Alice. She was just so focused on fashion. Silly Alice._

"_Wow that's a huge field" I told him, he nodded. "Yep we only get to play when there's a thunder storm" he told me. "Why?" I questioned, "You'll see" Emmett smiled, a huge grin on his face. He was a kid on Christmas. So adorable. He quickly parked then got out and with vampire speed opened my door for me. "Uhuh" I told him making him laugh. I took off my seat belt and jumped out of the truck taking his hand. I was sporting my own cubs baseball cap. My hair pulled back into a pony tail. Edward and Bella following behind us. About half way I climbed up onto Emmett's back kissing his temple and squeezing his throat. _

_He bounced me on his back as we reached the rest of the family. "All right Jenna, Bella you guys are the umpires. They tend to cheat" Esme snickered pointing at Emmett and Jasper. "We would never!" Emmett smiled offended, "Oh I'm sure" I chuckled giving him a kiss good luck as him and Edward took off for the field. Esme as the catcher, Rosalie stepped up to the plate Jasper and Carlisle behind her. "Aren't they a little far out?" I questioned seeing Alice was way out in the field as the pitcher. Esme chuckled, "Our games are different than the rest" Esme chuckled as Alice pitched the ball. _

_I couldn't even see the ball, but the loud crack of the bat hitting the ball was really loud. Bella and I both jumped making Jasper and Carlisle laughed. The ball took off into the woods and Edward quickly chased after it. Emmett chasing after him. "Wow" I whispered, "Is he going to catch it?" Bella questioned, "Oh Edward is quite fast" Esme smiled and we both watched Rosalie running full blast at us. Out of no where Esme caught the ball and hit Rosalie's leg with it. _

"_Well?" Esme questioned Bella and I looked at each other and both shouted "Out!" At the same time and even did the arm movement making Emmett laugh hysterically. Rosalie got up and glared at us. Bella cowered slightly next to me and I just smiled at her waving at her slightly as she walked behind Carlisle. Then Jasper came up and nailed the ball. Another loud crack. I laughed seeing Emmett and Edward both jump in the air and slam into each other. A loud crack of what sounded like thunder filled the area as they crashed into each other and fell back into the grass. The ball landing next to them. The brother's laughing and pushing each other. It was cool seeing them so close. True they weren't brother's genetically but that didn't matter. They were so close._

_I ruffled my eyebrows to see Alice's face go blank and vacant. Next thing I knew Emmett and Edward were flanking me and Bella. The rest of the family in front of us. "Emmett what's going on?" I demanded, "Take your hair down." Emmett told me taking my hat off. I quickly did, he moved my hair so it covered my throat as he put the hat back on me. "Emmett!" I growled grabbing his arm wanting answers. "Remember the attacks? That group of vampires heard us playing and are curious. Come on" Emmett grabbed my arm and was about to drag me to the jeep when Alice stopped us. "It's to late," She said, Jasper standing next to her. _

"_Just stay behind me all right" Emmett said wrapping his arm around the front of my waist keeping me behind him. I nodded and clutched onto his arm. Bella in the same position next to Edward. The two of us put together. I looked where they're eyes were fixated but I couldn't see them at all. Then he ran out and paused. Two other vampires catching up to him. A black vampire taking the lead. I clutched tighter at Emmett. He rubbed my side reassuringly. Carlisle introduced us in groups to avoid focus being put on me and Bella individually. _

_Emmett staid in a protective half crouch in front of me. His muscles flexing. Carlisle dismissed us Emmett and I were a couple feet away when things got hostile. The wind blew through Bella's hair, the blonde vampire smelled it and went to pounce. Edward quickly diving between them. Emmett pined me behind him, the rest of the family getting between us and this vampire. I was scared for Bella. She was the closest. Carlisle and Jasper calmed things down, but I was still shocked at the warning snarl that ripped out of Emmett's throat. It was so animalistic. I had to admit that it was terrifying but at the same time it was so fucking sexy and my mind filled with images of locking Emmett inside that jeep and it bouncing around._

"_Jenna!" Edward snapped at me. I blushed instantly. "Then quite it!" I told him as we got inside the Jeep Emmett immediately pulling out of the clearing and taking off. The rest of the family tailing after us. Some went back to their house while Alice and Jasper stood watch outside Charlie's house. "Wait so he's after us now?" I demanded and Edward nodded. "He mostly wants Bella but he's going to kill you just for spite" Edward growled. My face paled, Bella and I both hyperventilating a bit. _

"_What?" I asked my voice suddenly sounding like a squeaky toy. "Don't worry we'll protect you!" Emmett assured me, "We're getting out of town and…." Emmett started but Bella stopped him. "But what about Charlie?" She demanded, I caught up to that thought. "He'll look for us at our house! We can't do that to Charlie! He'll kill him!" I cried suddenly becoming hysterical. Edward groaned, he wanted to get the hell out of there and fast. Emmett glanced over at me. "Emmett please!" I cried tugging on his arm. Emmett groaned. "Fine but you girls pack up your stuff, come up with some story and get the hell out of there! We'll be watching all right?" Emmett told me and I nodded wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek. "Thank you" I whispered and he nodded. I was terrified, not only for myself but for Bella. _

_James, the blonde vampire, was going to try to kill us. For fun. That was fucked up! We reached the house, Edward and Bella playing it up like they had a huge fight and break up. I chased after Bella up the stairs into my own room grabbing a bag. Emmett was already up in my room helping me pack. I could heard Bella and Charlie arguing. "Meet you in the truck" He whispered kissing me hotly. I nodded kissing him back hard. He quickly broke the kiss and jumped back out the window._

_I opened my door. "Dad don't worry I'll watch her. We'll take turns driving." I told him. "But Jenna" Charlie started he was very upset. I could see the tears at his eyes. I hugged him tightly. "I love you dad, and so does she. I'll look after her. I'll call you when we get to Pheonix" I told him kissing his cheek before chasing after Bella out the door. We both ran to the truck and climbed in. "Bella let me drive" I told her but she refused getting in the driver's seat and roaring her truck to life. It was so fucking loud._

_We both jumped at two loud thumps landing in the back of the truck. I sighed seeing it was Emmett and Edward. Edward quickly climbed in taking over the driving, Bella sitting in between us. Emmett in the bed of the truck keeping a look out. Alice and Jasper behind us in the jeep. I hugged Bella tightly. "It's all right Bells" I whispered running my hands through her hair trying to calm her down. "He hates me" Bella whispered, "No he doesn't. He loves you Bella. He always will." I told her rocking her. Finally we pulled up to the Cullen household. _

"_Look we'll take Jenna and Bella and head south. If you two come he'll know it's fake" Alice told them. I held onto Emmett not wanting to let go. Emmett hugged me tightly not wanting to let go either. "Emmett we'll look after them. They'll be safe." Alice promised him. Emmett just pulled me tighter against him. I looked up at Emmett. "Em" I whispered touching his cheek gently. He looked down at me and shook his head knowing what I was going to stay. "It's okay Emmett. Alice will see anything coming" I told him he shook his head tucking me against his chest. _

"_Emmett you're not going to see any action if you stay with me. Besides Alice is right. James will know it's a trick" I told him. He shook his head. "I don't care I'm not leaving you" Emmett whispered. "But you have too. Your family needs you" I told him. He tucked a strand behind my ear kissing me softly. "Our family, you're a part of this family too" He told me and I smiled a tear in my eye. He was so sweet. I kissed him harder, he kissed back holding my hips and waist tightly against his. I loved it. Oh shit. I just thought love. Fuck. I love Emmett Cullen._

_He quickly tucked me into the backseat of Jasper's car. Bella already on the other side. Jasper quickly took off out of the drive way. Esme and Rosalie in the other car. I sighed biting the bottom part of my lip. I was freaking out. When did I fall in love with Emmett? When? Was it after he saved me from Danny? After I met his family? I was so confused. I felt relief and calm wash over me. "Jazz!" I complained making him laugh. "Well you're driving me crazy" He told me chuckling I blushed and sat back in my seat ignoring everything. _

_I jumped as my phone rang. "Emmett!" I smiled into the phone. I could feel him smiling back. "Hey baby, how are you?" He questioned, "Miserable" I whined. He chuckled. "I know me too. As soon as we take care of James I'll be right down there to get you" He told me. I smiled. I couldn't wait. "Just be careful all right?" I questioned and he nodded. "I will Jen. Don't worry all this will be taken care of shortly. Besides I can't wait to rip this vamp apart" Emmett smiled. And there he was. The laughing joking Emmett that I loved. Oh shit there it was again! Fucking Cupid!_

"_Hey you okay?" Emmett questioned, I blushed realizing I had gone silent. "Uh yeah I'm fine. Just tired. I can't sleep without you around." I told him. He chuckled, "Don't let Jasper know that, he'll put you to sleep" Emmett chuckled and I could feel sleep overcoming me. "I think he already did" I yawned loudly my phone falling as I fell asleep. Alice had shot out and caught it. Bella sleeping next to me. So unfair!_


	9. I knew those ballet lessons would killus

_Chapter 9: I knew those ballet lessons would kill us one day_

_We were chilling at a hotel when Alice got another vision. A vision of Bella's ballet studio. I sat on the bed packing when Bella got a phone call. She finally hung up and looked over at me. "Bella?" I said having a silent conversation with her so Jasper and Alice wouldn't hear us. She sighed and nodded at my unasked questioned. It was obvious that, that wasn't mom. I watched Bella closely. We reached the airport and Bella said she had to go the bathroom. I went with her and Jasper escorted us. "What is going on Bella?" I demanded once we went through the second door of the bathroom and grabbed a cab. "He has mom" Bella said. I groaned. This wasn't going to be fun. _

_Sighing we both made it to the ballet studio. Bella tossed me a can of mace. We both cautiously entered the studio. "Bella? Bella!" Our mom screamed, It hurt a little that she was only screaming for Bella but the both of us took off for her voice. Bella ripped open the doors to see the TV. "Now that was easy" James commented, we both turned around sharply. This wasn't going to be good. Shit. I pushed Bella behind me. James pulled out a video camera. "Always the protective sister" James commented, "To bad your school doesn't protect your records that well. It was quite easy for Victoria to find your address" He told us. I glared and sprayed the mace in his face. "Run Bella!" I shouted at her t he both of us taking off for the door. James jumped over us landing in front of us. He grabbed Bella throwing her backwards into a pillar. He grabbed me lifting me up in the air. _

_I kicked at him but it was useless. "Ah feisty, no wonder why big one chose you as his pet" He snarled the name pet before he threw me backwards. I slammed into the wall about ten feet off the ground. My head slamming hard into wall before I fell forwards collapsing onto the floor. I lifted my head up slowly only for James to wrap his fingers around my throat. I gasped, my vision becoming spotty. He grabbed my shoulder lifting my exposed jugular to his teeth. The venom dripping off them and pooling on the floor slightly. I whimpered grabbing at his shirt and pushing him backwards but it was useless. My vision becoming darker by the second. Emmett! I screamed in my head only for James to be ripped off me and thrown across the hall. I vaguely registered Edward standing there. My head fell down onto the floor again, my vision going black. My lungs greedily gasping for air._

"_Jen! Jenna! Baby come on wake up!" Emmett shouted at me shaking me. I groaned. I had a killer headache. "Quite shaking me!" I groaned rubbing my eyes. I had never felt my head roaring in pain this bad before. Emmett chuckled at my behavior. "You feeling okay?" He questioned, "No my head's killing me" I groaned only to remember about James and Bella. I sat up instantly. "Where's Bella?" I demanded, "She's fine. Edward's with her. Your mom's fine. Everything's fine" Emmett told me, I nodded but I felt like throwing up. I groaned and covered my mouth. Emmett grabbed a trash can and held it for me. His other hand holding my hair as I threw up. He was so sweet. "What happened?" I questioned resting back into the bed. I realized I was in the hospital and a bandage on my head. "You hit your head pretty good. Though you look a lot better than Bella right now. She's fine, but she has a broken leg. And he sort of bit her." Emmett told me. I looked up at him in alarm. That wasn't fair! If Bella was going to be a vampire then I wanted to be one too!_

"_Don't worry, Edward sucked the venom out. He's determined to keep her human" Emmett whispered, I looked up at him. "Are you?" I questioned. "About Bella? That's his problem to deal with" Emmett chuckled, I smacked his knee. He knew what I meant. "No about me" I told him. He held my cheek, his thumb softly rubbing the soft skin. "I don't know. But I know that I love you" Emmett whispered. I smiled at him wrapping my arms around him. "I love you too Emmett" I told him kissing his cheek. He smiled and held me tighter against him. "You know you're going to have to turn me now" I told him. He rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about that bridge when we come to it" He told me, I laughed as he messed up the phrase. _

_Now that Emmett told me he loved me I was determined to become a vampire. And I knew Bella was the same. It wouldn't be long now, especially if we double teamed them they would have to give in! Emmett grabbed the doctor and I quickly got out of there so I could go to Bella's room. "Hey!" I smiled seeing Bella. Emmett was right, she looked bad. Bella smiled at seeing me and I hugged her. "Have you talked to Charlie yet?" Bella questioned and I shook my head. "No not yet. I was going to after I talked to you" I told him and she nodded. "So how do you feel?" I questioned brushing some hair behind her ears. She groaned, "Horrible, but they gave me morophine" Bella smiled, "Ah that's some good stuff" I laughed making her chuckle. "Are you hungry?" I questioned her and she nodded. "Okay, I'll get you some food and talk to dad all right?" I asked her and she nodded. _

_I hugged her quickly before leaving the room. Edward and Emmett were waiting for them. "Hey Edward" I turned to him. He looked at me and I hugged him. "Thanks" I told him. "No problem baby sis" Edward teased before going into the room. I smiled after him. I had never been called a baby sis before. Emmett chuckled at my behavior and we grabbed some food before calling dad. Dad was worried sick to hear Bella and I were in the hospital but happy to hear that we were coming home._

_I sat with Emmett in the car up in the front seat. Bella and Edward sprawled out in the back seat while everyone else took the limo. With Emmett driving we made it back in good time. Of course Emmett drove us to our house. Charlie ran straight for us girls hugging us tightly to him. "I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean any of it!" Bella cried into Charlie's neck. "It's okay girls. I've got ya" Charlie smiled kissing both of our heads. I smiled wrapping my arms tightly around him hugging him. Charlie wasn't big on showing emotion. He was to awkward with it. But when he did it was a rearaity. _

_Both boys smiled at seeing us only for Charlie to glare at them. "What? You two better stay away from here" Charlie growled, "Dad!" Bella and I both complained, "Oh so you've taken him back huh?" Charlie questioned Bella and she nodded. "Oh great" Charlie groaned I chuckled and Bella glared at him. I winked over at Emmett knowing I was going to open my bedroom window so he could climb into it. Emmett winked back at me. "But Emmett didn't do anything can he come in?" I questioned and Charlie glared. "No, you've spent enough time with him" He told me. I groaned. We waved goodbye to Emmett and Edwards since Charlie wouldn't let us go hug them. So we sort of had to wave._

_Once inside Dad demanded for us to tell him the whole story. Well the cover story. Emmett said that if we wanted to be part of this family then we would have to get used to cover stories. After all that, I quickly ran upstairs to my room. Closed and locked my door and opened up the window. It took all of two seconds for Emmett to jump through the window, wrap me up in his arms kissing me hotly and pinning me down into the bed. I chuckled at him holding him tightly to me._


	10. Chapter 10: Again?

_Chapter 10: Again?_

_I smiled into the full length mirror. I had closed and pulled the hangings over my window so he couldn't sneak a peak. I was shocked to say that Alice had the dress I had envisioned laying on my bed for me when I got home from my soccer game. Which we won of course. My hair was pinned to the crown of my head. All the locks of my hair curled and brushing my shoulders. The navy blue dress was strapless and a corset like top before it poofed out at my waist. Going into bunches with jewels accenting them. They were gorgeous! I had blue heels on as well. Even though I was a major tom boy I could still walk okay in heels. Bella on the other hand since she had a boken leg could wear a converse shoe instead of heels. She had all the luck!_

_My make up was simple but gorgeous none the less. I had also done Bella's hair and makeup as well. We heard the doorbell ring. "Jenna! Bella they're here" He said, he was not happy at all. Both of us laughed at Charlie's obvious disdain for the two boys. Though he hated Edward far more then he hated Emmett. I think that was because Bella and him faked breaking up and that's what caused this whole trip in Charlie's opinion. I smiled and went down first. Emmett smiled up at him. God he looked good in his tux. His dark blue tie matching perfectly to my dress. His dimples showing in the light._

_I smiled kissing his cheek softly. We'd only push Charlie so far. Emmett slipped my corsage on wrapping an arm around me. "You're beautiful" He complimented kissing my forehead. I smiled, my cheeks turning red. Charlie cleared his throat and we turned to see Bella still hiding in her room. "Bella! Come down!" I shouted up at her. "NO!" Bella fired back. "You have to come down sooner or later and I did not spend two hours on your hair and makeup just for you to stay in your room so no one can see it!" I shouted up at her. I could hear her groan as she slowly came out of her room. I smiled at seeing Edward's smile widened. He really loved her. _

_Charlie held back the tears as he saw us and hugged us tightly. "Don't worry Mr. Swan we'll take care of the girls" Edward assured him. "Heard that before" Charlie muttered making all of us snicker. "Hey Bells, Jen, here" He said tossing us two cans of mace. "Dad!" We both whined at him but he just shook his head at us and went into the kitchen. Silly dad. I put it in my purse and quickly left with Emmett. We drove the jeep and they drove his Volvo. _

"_Emmett" I turned to him. He knew what I wanted to talk about. "Don't worry. I won't be going off to college like everyone thinks I will be. I'll be at the house so you'll have to pretend that I'm off at college" He told me and I nodded quite relieved. I would hate it if he left. "So…." I started again. He chuckled. "I'm not turning you tonight." He told me. "Well of course not tonight but what about after I graduate?" I questioned making him snicker. "After you graduate" He told me. My eyes widened in surprise. "What?" I questioned and he smiled at me. "Regardless of what Edward believes I'm not an idiot. I know you're going to be in danger if you stay with us. That and you'll continue to age and personally I'd rather spend forever with you then just a measly life time" He smiled at me. I smiled back at him leaning forwards and kissing him hard. He could still drive and kiss. He was so talented._

_Reaching the school Emmett and Edward dropped us off before they went and parked the cars. I ignored Jacob's and Bella's conversation. Though I found it funny he was so protective of her. Jacob had the biggest crush on Bella and always would. "Hey sexy" I smiled wrapping my arms around Emmett's neck kissing him hard. I just couldn't get enough of him! He chuckled, "Let's go" he said nodding his head towards the 007 and Casino themed prom. We both posed for our picture to be taken. Emmett with his arm around my waist, my foot popped into the air as I kissed him on his dimpled cheek. A huge smile across his face. Charlie wouldn't appreciate the picture but I would!_

_I smiled inside Kit immediately jumped on me. "Oh you look amazing!" Kit smiled, I nodded my head frantically. "I know right! You look amazing too! Where's Alex?" I questioned since Kit had come to the dance with Alex. Her crush since she was four. So adorable. "He's getting us something to drink. So come on!" She smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor. I grabbed Emmett pulling him with me. We all danced around. I smiled at seeing Emmett had taken his jacket off, his tie loose around his neck, the top two buttons on his shirt undone. He was so adorable. He held my hips as we danced well more like grinded on each other. _

_Finally a slow came on and I was exhausted. Emmett chuckled and bowed to me holding out his hand. I groaned seeing Rosalie and the guy she brought dancing perfectly, Jasper and Alice looked like figurines dancing in a snow globe. "But I can't dance like that!" I complained, He took my hand and twirled me onto the dance floor. "Yes you can" He smiled and lifted me up slightly so I was standing on his toes as he spun us elegantly around the dance floor. I smiled holding on to him. One hand on his muscled shoulder the other wrapped up in his own cold hand. His free hand wrapped around my waist keeping me close to him. I saw Edward doing the same thing to Bella before they snuck off. I smiled at him resting my head on his chest. Just letting myself go in the dance. _

"_Come on love, let's get out of here" He whispered down to me. I looked up at him. "How many of these things have you gone too?" I questioned, "Quite a lot" he snickered at me. I laughed as we both left the dance. "So where are we going?" I questioned him. He smiled his hand on my thigh as we drove down the road. "It's a surprise" he smiled back at me. I rolled my eyes. Of course. I squeezed Emmett's hand as he turned sharply into the woods. This looked oddly familiar. _

_Looking around he parked just on the edge of a clearing. Our waterfall in front of us. Before I knew it Emmett was at my door with an open hand. I took it and slid out of the seat straight into his waiting arms. He carried me over to a spot next to the waterfall and set me down on a blanket. I smiled up at him as he sat at my feet. Pulling my feet into his lap, he pulled my shoes off and rubbed my feet. I smiled, damn Emmett was good at this. He easily rubbed my feet. I laid back on the blanket, it was a little chilly. Emmett had taken his jacket off and wrapped it around me. His tie loose the top couple buttons undone on his shirt. Emmett smiled down at me, his dimples showing. I smiled at him and held my hands out, my fingers grabbing at the air indicating for him to come over here. _

_Emmett chuckled and moved next to me. He sat up one arm on either side of me. I reached up running my hand through his dark hair. He slowly leaned down and kissed me softly. His hard lips running over mine. I fisted his hair kissing him back hard. My body curving up slightly to contour against his. My legs curving around his back. He snickered rubbing his tongue against my lips. I quickly opened them up rubbing my tongue over his hungrily. He growled against my lips before slowly sitting up. I grabbed his tie. A mischievous glint in my eyes. "Oh really?" He questioned and I nodded. "You're not getting away that easily mister" I snickered sitting up and kissing him hard. _

_He grabbed me pulling me into his lap, his hands bunching up my dress slightly. "You sure love?" Emmett questioned and I nodded. "You have no idea" I growled quickly undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt before sliding them off his shoulder. He went to take his tie off but I stopped him. "I don't think so mister" I growled licking at his bottom lip. He growled back slipping his hands underneath my dress. His cold hands running up my thighs, I shivered slightly. He was cold. As always._

_Emmett broke from the kiss looking towards the jeep. "What is it?" I questioned him kissing his jaw. "The boys" Emmett growled, I looked over towards the trees. "Come on out guys" I growled. I was pissed. Seconds later Edward and Jasper were there. "Care to explain why your crashing this?" I demanded from them. Jasper looked uncomfortable and I felt sort of bad because it was mine and Emmett's emotions affecting him but he deserved it for even coming in the area. "It's to dangerous" Edward told me. "Is it or are you just to scared to do it with Bella?" I demanded getting to my feet and glaring at him. Emmett raised an eyebrow watching in curiosity. They all knew Edward could take me in a fight but it made them amused that I would try. _

_Edward's lips twitched into a smile at my rage. I poked him repeatedly into the chest. "Seriously Edward why are you such a buzz kill?" I demanded from him. "It's dangerous" Edward told me. "For you!" I growled, "no for you! If he loses control for one second, that's all it takes Jenna. One second and your dead" Edward growled, I gulped hard. "At least I would die happy. Can you say that yourself?" I questioned him walking past him and climbing into the jeep. I slammed the door shut and crossed my arms. My eyes narrowing at Edward. He smirked at me, as I imagined different ways of killing him. Jasper chuckled at me letting me enjoy my little fantasies of killing Edward. I was very much liking the idea of using a bulldozer. Not that it would work but it was entertaining. _

_Emmett climbed into the driver's side and headed back to my house. I didn't say anything and neither did he. He just held my hand tightly. Reaching the house he walked me to the door. I smiled up at him. He kissed me softly, "will I see you before I have to leave?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be with you all night" He whispered kissing me softly. "After all your room's been warm lately, maybe it's those dreams you've been having?" Emmett questioned. I blushed shaking my head. "Uhuh, goodnight Emmett" I snickered kissing him softly. "See you soon" he promised kissing me again softly before disappearing back towards the jeep. I smiled unlocking the door and stepping inside. "Hey Jenna, how was the dance?" Charlie questioned. "Perfect" I smiled at him practically gliding to the stairs. Charlie raised an eyebrow at me, "perfect?" He questioned. "Yep" I smiled slowly going up the stairs to my room. I took a shower before changing into my pajama's. Going to my room I closed my door and opened my window. I shivered, even though it was spring it was still chilly. _

_I turned back to my open soccer bag on the bed. I was packing my soccer uniform and some clothes. Extra socks and such. We were excused from school for the next week because we were traveling to our Regional soccer matches. One solid week of soccer teams going at it to see who qualified. Carlisle and Esme had pulled the kids out of school, all except Edward. He was staying behind to stay with Bella. Ever since the whole James situation they were with each other every second of every day. Well tried to be. Dad was keeping a close eye on them. He still wasn't very trusting of Edward. Emmett he was cool with, sort of. He still didn't like the idea of us girls dating but he enjoyed Emmett's company a lot more then Edward's. _

"_Hey beautiful" Emmett smiled wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I smiled kissing him softly. "I'm so excited that your coming too" I told him wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled kissing me softly. "Yep, and you'll win and next year you'll be captain" Emmett smiled. I smiled back at him the handsome goof. He kissed me softly his hands gripping my waist, the kiss turning heated and needy. I groaned as Emmett pulled away and he growled. "Edward just might meet an unfortunate accident" Emmett growled. I smiled, "Let's do it" I laughed. He laughed too and laid on the bed while I finished packing. _

_He was playing with the soccer ball. Tossing it up into the air before catching it easily. I sighed, he always made everything look so easily. "What?" Emmett questioned, I looked up at him. "Why do you always have to make everything look so easy?" I questioned him. He snickered, "well I could be like Bella and trip because I was walking and chewing gum at the same time?" He questioned making me laugh. "No, besides gum will rot your teeth!" I chuckled smacking at his leg. He laughed at the idea of gum rotting his teeth. "I can't wait till I'm like you" I told him softly. He smiled sitting up. "Have you thought about when you wanted to change?" He questioned and I nodded. "Yeah, on my birthday" I told him, "after I graduate and everything" I told him. He nodded taking my hand and pulling me down into his lap. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He held me tightly. _

"_There's some things that you need to consider about this Jenna" he told me seriously. I raised an eyebrow. Emmett was never serious. "What is it?" I questioned him. "Is this the life you want?" He questioned I opened my mouth to answer when he stopped me. "There's a lot that you'll be giving up" he told me. "There's a lot I'll be gaining" I told him. "But is it worth what your losing? Your family? Your friends? You won't be able to see them ever again. You first year as a vampire is going to be difficult. We're so blood driven, even now it's still hard to keep a handle on it. You have no idea how difficult it is not to just take a taste." He told me kissing the inside of my wrist softly. My brown eyes met his gold._

_I smiled softly at him kissing his lips. "There's nothing that I want more then to spend to eternity with you" I told him softly. He smiled softly up at me. He kissed me softly. "Emmett" I whispered pulling back. He raised an eyebrow up at me. I blushed, looking down at my hands. "Uh I want you to do it" I told whispered. He smiled softly at me kissing my cheek. "I don't have the control necessary" he told me softly. I pouted slightly and nodded. "Hey don't pout love" he told me. "I'm not pouting" I whispered. He chuckled lifting my head up to meet his eyes and kissing me softly._

"_I love you baby, now if you want me to do it. I'll at least try along as you think about it." He told me, I raised an eyebrow. "Think seriously about this all right?" He questioned me, "about this life" he explained and I sighed. He kissed me softly rubbing my cheeks. "Now let me know after you win Regional's" Emmett smiled kissing my cheek setting me on the bed and disappearing through the window. "Love you too" I whispered shaking my head running a hand through my hair. I sighed and finished packing before falling asleep._


	11. Chapter 11: Honeymoon's Over

_Chapter 11: Honeymoon's over_

_The rain poured down hard. We were all soaked to the bone, the bleachers covered in umbrella's and different colored poncho's. Mud and grass stains covered our red and yellow uniforms. Our white knee length socks brown from sliding in the mud. I glared at the opposing team. It was the last round of the regional's. We needed to win to move on to national's. Twenty seconds were left in the game and we needed this goal. _

"_All right come together everyone" The Mrs. Q told us. I had Kit on my left and Shannon on my right. We had to win this. I stood across from the other team. My foot hit the ball first as I kicked it back to Shannon dodging around the horribly green uniform of the opposite team. Shannon passed it to Kit as we took off down the field. We didn't have a lot of time and we had to score. Kit passed it to me and I went to score but saw a green uniform sliding to me. I kicked the ball in the air so Shannon could bounce it in and I hit the ground hard as the green jersey swept my foot. The only foot still on the ground. My right shoulder screamed in pain as it connected with the ground. I heard the ref's whistle blow calling time. I looked up, the goalie had blocked the head bump. _

_We had three seconds to score. Kit ran over to me. "You all right?" She questioned, I looked up at her. Apparently I didn't get up. "Fine" I groaned holding up my left hand. Kit took it and pulled me to my feet. My left ankle went out. Kit caught me. The green jersey snickered before leaving. "Don't worry be subtle" Kit whispered, she gripped my left forearm, my left shoulder leaning on her as I walked somewhat straight keeping my weight on her without it looking like I was. _

"_You all right?" Shannon questioned and I nodded. "I think" I told her, Mrs. Q. grabbed me sitting me down on a bench. The ref's called a foul and a penalty kick. Can you do it?" She questioned me. I tested out my ankle. "Yeah" I told her nodding my head. I looked at Kit and Shannon. "Yeah" I told them and they nodded. They'd have my back. If I couldn't make it then they would after the block. I took my spot the ref handing me the ball. I flipped it in my hands before setting it on the ground. I looked at Kit giving her a wink. I backed up a couple steps and kicked, of course the goalie blocked, the timer starting. Kit intercepted the ball and kicked it back in after the timer blew. The goal was called under review. Kit and Shannon ran over to me. "We so got it!" Shannon smiled hugging me. Shannon and Kit got me back to the bench where Carlisle appeared with his back._

"_Team doctor now Carlisle?" I chuckled and he smiled. "Anything for a family member" he smiled at me taking my shoe off and checking my ankle it was swelling. He took my sock off and taped it. He was working on my shoulder when the ref called out the decision. "Goal not counted, netted after the timer. The Tigers are going to national's" he called out. My eyes closed as I sighed my head falling down. "Separated shoulder, hold on" Carlisle said gripping my shoulder and arm and pulling. I groaned as the bone went back in its socket before he put it in a sling. _

"_It's all right Jenna, it's just a game. Besides you've come this far. Be proud of your accomplishments and besides there's always next year" Carlisle told me softly. I nodded holding back the tears. We were so close. I couldn't help but feeling at fault. If I had made that kick we would have won. "Don't think that!" Carlisle told me tapping my head. I raised an eyebrow. "Just because Edward's not around doesn't mean I don't know what you're thinking" Carlisle chuckled. His hand falling on my good shoulder squeezing it slightly before leaving as my team surrounded me. "Hey cheer up! We did pretty good captain!" Shannon smiled at me. I looked up at her shocked, I thought I lost my chance at being Captain when I lost the goal._

_She smiled at my shocked expression. "Look just because we lost doesn't mean you don't deserve to be captain" Shannon told me squatting in front of me taking my hands. "Do what I couldn't, lead the team to national's next year. It was you, you should have been the captain this year." Shannon told me taking the bright red arm band with a gold C on it off her arm and handing it to me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I tackled her back into the grass. "Thank you" I whispered. She smiled and hugged me taking my good arm and slipping it on. I looked at it fondly only for two large tubs of Gatorade being dumped on me and Shannon. I looked up freezing and now sticky to see our team surrounding us laughing with their phones out as they took pictures to send to everyone back at school._

_I giggled at feeling two arms wrapping around me lifting me up into the air. It was Emmett. I knew those arms anywhere. I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling at me brightly. "You were amazing" Emmett smiled kissing my cheek. I smiled down at him. "Not amazing enough" I told him, he shook his head. "Yes you were, and you'll prove it next year as Captain" he snickered nudging the red band that was now around my arm. I smiled softly at him. "Thanks Emmett, but no celebrating. There's nothing to celebrate" I told him. "Nothing to celebrate? Look where your at? Look at your battle scars! You need to celebrate it! You're Captain! You made it to regional's!" Emmett told me still keeping me in the air. _

"_I know, and I wish we were going to national's" I told him. "Well you never know, the opposing team could have an accident on the way home" Emmett suggested, I smacked his shoulder with my good arm. "Don't even mister!" I chuckled. "There's that smile" he smiled rubbing my cheek before kissing it softly. I smiled, "I'll see you back at Forks?" I questioned and he nodded. "Just you and me at the house. Sound good?" He questioned, "My house or your house?" I questioned, "my house" Emmett smiled and I nodded. "I'll pick you up" he smiled kissing me softly before setting me down. "And no more getting injured" he whispered in my ear. "I won't. Promise" I smiled holding my pinky out. He smiled taking it and kissing me softly. I melted and slowly pulled back. _

"_Come on Jenna! Make out with Emmett later!" Kit laughed grabbing my good arm. I rolled my eyes, Emmett chuckled. "Go and have fun" he smiled and I nodded letting Kit drag me off to the rest of the team as they handed out the trophies. Shannon and I walked out to get our second place trophy and brought it back to Mrs. Q. It was a loud ride on the bus. Everyone was yelling and jumping around. Except me. Now that the week was over, that conversation with Emmett was ringing through my ears. I looked ahead of me, my spot on the back seat of the bus. My favorite spot on the whole bus. Could I give them up? Kit? Everyone? _

"_Hey you're not still depressed are you?" Kit questioned me. I smiled at her. "A little" I told her. She smiled at me. "Don't worry, just relax. You have to be on the top of your game for camp this summer" she reminded me. That's right, we had two weeks of summer camp right after school ended to go to. I sighed pouting putting my head on her shoulder. "Everything all right?" Kit questioned and I nodded. "I'm going to miss you when we go off to college" I told her. She smiled. "Then come to Columbia with me!" She suggested. I looked up at her. "Oh I forgot isn't Emmett going to Alaska?" Kit questioned and I nodded. "Oh so are you going to move in with his dorm room?" Kit giggled. I sighed, "Please we haven't gone to that level" I told her. "Seriously?" Kit sounded shocked._

"_No way!" Shannon giggled from the seat in front of us. I sighed, "No we haven't gone to that level. We came really close after Prom but his brother's sort of walked in and it quickly ended" I told them. "And he hasn't tried since then?" Shannon sounded shocked and I nodded. "Pretty much, I mean things have sort of soon cooled off" I told her. She chewed on her bottom lip. "Well you better do something!" Shannon said. "Or what? I mean we're fine" I told her. I looked at Kit and she looked unsure as well. "What?" I questioned, "It's just he's graduating, going off to college! To party, girls and no studying" Shannon said with a slight frown. "Emmett's not like that" I told them. I knew he wasn't like that. Emmett was old fashioned and he wasn't really going to college. That was just the cover story. Emmett had told me that if I wanted to be part of the family that I would have to get used to cover stories. _

_Emmett wouldn't do that anyway if he was actually going to college. Kit and Shannon saw me thinking. "Hey all we're saying is just be careful. We don't want our baby girl getting broken" Kit told me softly. "Well any more then you already are" Kit giggled gesturing to my shoulder and ankle. We all laughed, "thanks guys. Love you too" I laughed as we pulled into the school. I smiled seeing that red jeep. I grabbed my bag and limped my way off the bus. As soon as my foot touched pavement Emmett had me swept up into his arms. "No walking for you missy" He chuckled carrying me bridal style towards his jeep. I giggled in his arms. "What is it?" Emmett questioned. "Nothing love. You know I love you right?" I questioned him and he nodded. "I know, you know I love you right?" He questioned back bouncing me in his arms. I smiled, "I don't know" I giggled._

_He smiled and kissed at my neck opening my door. "Oh really? Anything I can do to convince you?" He questioned as he put me down in my seat and buckled me in. I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "I don't know but I'm sure you'll think of something" I giggled kissing him softly. He smiled kissing me back and I knew from this kiss that he wouldn't ever hurt me. He loved me too much to do that. I knew it. He wouldn't turn his back on me for anything. We broke the kiss. "Now let's get you showered, and dressed. Carlisle showed me how to do your ankle so I can redo this for you" He told me running his hand over my wrapped ankle. I smiled at him. "Sounds good" I agreed as he climbed into the driver's seat. He held my hand as he easily shifted through the gears of the jeep. "What?" Emmett questioned seeing me stare at him. "Nothing" I told him. "What?" He questioned again, a playful edge to his voice as always. _

"_Just jealous again" I told him. "Of what?" He questioned, shifting again and I gestured to the car. "Wait you can't drive a stick?" He questioned and I shook my head. His smile brightened, his eyes lightening up. "Well as soon as your ankle is all better I'll teach you" he smiled. "Really?" I smiled and he nodded. "Of course. I'll teach you anything love" he smiled kissing my hand. _

_Reaching the house I furrowed my eyebrows. The cruiser or Bella's red truck was here. I looked over at Emmett, "we've got the place to ourselves. Bella's with Edward and Charlie's at work" Emmett told me. I pouted slightly and nodded. It hurt a little that they weren't here waiting for me to welcome me home. Sighing Emmett carried me inside. "Now should I wash you myself?" Emmett questioned, I giggled and smacked his chest. "I don't think so mister!" I laughed as he set me down on the sink of the bathroom turning the shower on. He took off the tape that was on my ankle easily ripping it between his fingers. "Now take as long of a shower as you want. I'll be waiting in your room" he smiled at me and I nodded watching him go. _

_I did too. I took a really, really long shower. Turning the water off I grabbed a towel and headed into my room. I smiled seeing Emmett perched on the end of the bed. He had already unpacked my bag for me as he bounced the soccer ball across the room. He tossed it, it hit the wall with a light thump before bouncing back across the room to him. "Having fun?" I questioned, he looked at me and kept going. "Yep" he smiled. I rolled my eyes at him and walked towards my closet. I figured just dress simple. I pulled out a jean mini skirt and a nice tank top. I looked over at Emmett and he was turned around facing the opposite wall. I smiled grabbing some under ware I got dressed. I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett was looking over his shoulder at me. He smiled at seeing he got caught. Those dimples coming out. Who could stay mad at that face? I mean seriously? It was impossible! _

"_Don't pull that face on me!" I accused, his smile widened as he walked over to me. "Can you blame me? I have a beautiful girlfriend right here that I can't do anything to!" He whined wrapping his arms around me lifting me up and sitting me on the bed. "Oh and why can't you touch me?" I questioned him. He made a face as he sat on the floor and wrapped my ankle. He staid quite. "Emmett" I growled my eyes narrowing. He smiled up at him. "You know you look sexy as hell when you get angry right?" He questioned. I fought the smile that was crossing my face. He smiled at seeing it. "Don't smile" Emmett chuckled. "Don't smile, don't smile" he repeated sitting up and kissing my cheeks. I groaned melting as I laid back on my bed a huge grin crossing my face. How could you fight again the adorable Emmett?_

_He chuckled seeing me finally give in and kiss me softly. "Now explain" I told him grabbing onto his jacket. He sighed stroking some bangs out of my face. "Please?" I pouted at him, pulling the puppy dog pout. Emmett groaned trying to hide his face into my neck. I giggled and licked his ear. His head shot up, his eyes wide with desire. There wasn't anyone in the house, It was the perfect time. "Don't" Emmett growled. "What are you holding back for Emmett?" I questioned. He growled sighing he sat up. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine. Don't tell me" I growled standing up. Grabbing my sandals I put them on and walked right out of the room. "Don't be like this" Emmett told me taking my waist to lift me up. I pushed at him. "No stop it! I can walk just fine!" I growled making my way down the stairs. Emmett groaned as he followed me. _

_Shannon and Kit's words ringing through my head. I limped all the way outside to his jeep and got in slamming the door shut making it clear to Emmett that I was pissed. Emmett sighed and got in the car. "Are you seriously upset about this?" He questioned me. I crossed my arms looking away from him. "That's real mature" he muttered. I glared, "Well if I'm not so mature for you Emmett then maybe you should go off to college and party with those girls" I growled at him. Confusion crossed his face. "You know that's just a cover story, what's gotten into you?" Emmett questioned. "Not you obviously! Apparently I hold no interest for you there!" I growled as he parked the jeep in front of his dark house._

"_What?" He shouted back. I opened my door and got out slamming it shut. In an instant Emmett had me pinned up against the car. "What are you talking about?" He growled. "Don't worry about it" I growled back pushing at his chest. It was completely useless. The damn vampire! "Jenna calm down! What do you think that I don't want to have sex with you?" Emmett questioned. "Obviously! Did you miss what just happened in there?" I demanded pointing to the jeep, "Or what happened in my room?" I demanded, "ever since Prom you've backed off that train! And you're not telling me why! What did I do something wrong?" I demanded smacking and shoving at his chest. Emmett just stood there stunned, as the tears burned down my cheeks. "You know forget it! Maybe you just stopped caring" I growled. He instantly let me go. "If that's what you think then leave" he told me coldly._

_I stared at him shock. "Fine" I growled wiping my tears away and storming up to the house. Edward was most likely home, I'd have him drive me back to Charlie's. Anyone besides Emmett. Emmett slowly followed me up the stairs. I opened the door only to see the house was completely dark. Confused I searched for a light only to jump as the lights came on with a loud scream of "SURPRISE!" I stood there shocked. The whole school was there, all my friends, the whole soccer team, dad, Bella, and the whole Cullen family. "Surprise!" Kit and Bella jumped on me. "Oh so you hate surprises but you'll be behind them?" I demanded from Bella. She smiled, "Actually it was all Emmett's idea. We were just going to do a small congratulations party for you making Captain at the house but he insisted to party with your friends instead" Bella and Kit gushed. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Emmett. He stared back at me before turning around and walking away disappearing in the crowd._

"_Hey you okay?" Kit questioned seeing my depressed look. I immediately felt Jasper wrapping me up in excitement and calm. I gave him a thankful smile. "Yeah, let's party!" I smiled at her. I ran up to Charlie hugging him before turning to Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. "Thank you so much" I smiled at them. "Of course Jenna. Anything for family" Alice smiled at me hugging me. "Don't worry about Emmett. Come on" she whispered taking my hand and leading me through the crowd. The lights were off as the club music started pumping. Different colored lights sprayed across the house giving it a club feel to it. Alice led me through the house before taking me upstairs to Carlisle's study. _

_I could clearly hear the boys inside the room completely going at it. Edward and Emmett were yelling at each other. I could hear Carlisle trying to mediate while Jasper tried to keep things under control. "No! This is your fault Edward!" Emmett bellowed, "Son" Carlisle tried to reason. "No! She thinks that I don't want her now because he's paranoid!" Emmett yelled. I gave Alice a confused look and she gave me a small smile. What did Edward have to do with this? "You fought with her on your own! I didn't have any part of that!" Edward shouted back. "It's your horrible advice that started it!" Emmett yelled back at him. "You didn't have to follow it!" Edward fired back. "How could I not? Every time I start thinking about her you interfere! Not to mention you Jasper and that emotional control thing!" Emmett growled. My eyes widened. _

_The boys were behind this. I was pissed. The room suddenly fell silent. Jasper knew I was here, meaning Edward knew I was here. I slammed open the study doors. "Seriously?" I growled my eyes narrowing at Edward. Edward sighed, "Jenna you don't understand the seriousness or the consequences of making that decision" Edward told me. I growled grabbing the baseball bat. And swung it. Edward didn't move. No one did. The metal bat scrunched up and broke as it connected with Edward. "That's not your decision to make!" I screamed at him swinging the broken bat at him again. "What are you doing?" Bella demanded, I turned on her. "I'm going to kill your boyfriend that's what!" I screamed at her going for another swing. Edward caught that one. I glared at him. "Damn vampire" I muttered letting go of the end. "Why are you hitting Edward?" Bella demanded storming up to me._

"_It's not like it's going to hurt him!" I justified. She glared. "That's not the point!" She bellowed, Emmett chuckled at my yelling. I turned on him. "Don't you even! You're still in the damn dog house!" I screamed at him. That smile instantly fell off his face as he pouted. "Don't change the subject!" Bella yelled. "If your boyfriend interferes in my relationships again. I'm going to torch him!" I threatened limping out of the room. "Jenna what's wrong?" Kit questioned immediately seeing me. I looked up at her. "I won't to go home. I'm really tired and my ankles hurting" I told her. She nodded and led me out of the house. I slipped into her car. She put it in drive and headed back to the house._

"_Everything all right?" Kit questioned, I looked at her. Tears running down my cheeks. "No" I told her honestly leaning my head against the window as I cried. Kit bit her bottom lip. "Well I know how to fix it!" Kit declared. I looked over at her raising an eyebrow. "I doubt it" I told her. "Sleep over at my house. It's the weekend and you need to get out for a little bit." Kit told me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I've been gone a week, I don't think dad's going to let me spend the weekend at your house" I told her. She smiled. "Let me take care of that" Kit chuckled pulling into the driveway._

_Charlie's cruiser sat in the driveway. We went inside. "Hey Uncle Charlie!" Kit smiled, she always called him Uncle. "Hey Kit, what's up? Are you spending the night?" Charlie questioned. I shook my head at Charlie trying to use slang as I went into the kitchen. "Um not exactly. I was hoping that I could kidnap Jenna for the weekend?" Kit questioned. Charlie sighed. "I don't know about that Kit she just got back" Charlie said. I sighed figures. "Besides Jenna what about your party?" Charlie questioned. I leaned against the wall. "I'm not really in a party mood dad" I told him honestly. He immediately stood up and walked over to me. He knew I loved parties. "What's going on Jenny bear?" Dad questioned. "Nothing. Just please?" I questioned him. He smiled at me softly. "Fine but don't forget about school Monday. Just because you're not doing anything this weekend doesn't mean you don't have to go" He told me. I sighed and nodded hugging him tightly. "Thanks dad" I told him. "No problem, are you sure everything's fine?" He questioned and I nodded. "Yeah, oh I owe the Cullen's a baseball bat" I told him. "Why?" He questioned, "I broke it." I told him. "Doing what?" he questioned, "I might have tried to hit Edward with it" I told him. He smiled. "Well that's fine. Get going" He snickered. I shook my head and packed a weekend bag. I shivered at feeling the cold air. I looked up and my window was opened. I sighed and went to my window and closed it. Making sure to lock it._

_Just because Jasper and Edward pushed Emmett into being not intimate with me doesn't change Emmett's actions in the slightest. I turned back to my bag and nearly jumped at seeing Emmett standing there his hands in his dark jeans. His shirt clinging to his abs, his jacket easily hanging off his muscled shoulders and arms. I sighed, "make sure to lock up on your way out" I told him grabbing my bag. He groaned. "Seriously?" He questioned, "Seriously. Just because you listened to your brothers and then lied to me about it. I do appreciate that you planned the party and I love you Emmett. But I have every fucking right to be pissed off at you right now" I told him walking through the door and down the stairs. "All ready?" Kit questioned and I nodded. "Yep" I told her. "See you Monday dad" I told him. He nodded as we left the house. I looked over at the tree next to my side of the house. Emmett was standing in it watching me. I sighed and looked away and got in the car. _


	12. Chapter 12: Baby Food

_Chapter 12: Baby Food_

_Kit didn't pressure to know what was going on. Or why I was so upset. We just staid up doing each other's nails, watching movies, and eating snack food. The next morning we slept in and when we finally woke up decided to go down to La Push to go for some swimming. It was warm enough now. We changed into our bikini's and grabbed what we needed and headed down to the reservation. We both decided to keep our phone's off this weekend and just do us. Reaching the beach we swam for a while before just sitting on the white beach enjoying when the sun did make an appearance. "You know Emmett loves you. I've never seen you so happy then when your with him. You know he had Alice pull that party together in three hours right?" Kit questioned and I nodded. "I know. I know. I love Emmett I do, but I found out why he's not being intimate with me" I told her. She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She questioned. "His brother's" I told her. She furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't understand._

_She wouldn't be able to understand. I sighed trying to think on how to say this. "Uh his brother's are very old fashioned." I told her. "Which is why they 'accidently' interrupted you guys?" Kit questioned and I nodded. "Yeah, well apparently they've convinced him to back off. And instead of Emmett telling me that he just lied about it. He kept changing the subject every time I brought it up. And I couldn't stop thinking about what Shannon said about college girls and it's just gotten into a big mess" I told her. She sighed. "And on top of that, I got into a fight with Bella about Edward butting in on my relationship like that." I told her. She nodded. "Well you have every right to do that. What goes on between you and Emmett should stay between you and Emmett. Edward needs to learn to respect that boundary. I mean you don't go butting in on Edward's and Bella's relationship" Kit justified. "I know" I told her. She smiled. "Just give you and Emmett some space to cool off then talk to him and tell him otherwise he's never going to know how you feel" Kit advised. I sighed and nodded. That was true. I needed to talk to Emmett. But I was too upset to do it now. _

_Monday rolled around faster then I wanted it too. I sighed getting out of Kit's car. I immediately saw the big red jeep parked next to Rosalie's bright red sports car. Emmett looked over at me. He was waiting with Alice and Jasper. I looked over at Kit and she gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled at her and walked over to the small group. Emmett smiled at me cautiously while Alice just jumped on me. I smiled and hugged her. "Hey Alice" I smiled, she smiled back at me. "He's been depressed all week. Go easy on him" Alice whispered in my ear. I smiled at her. "Uhuh you little pixie. Hey Jazz" I smiled at him. "Hey Jenna. I think I'm going to stay out of this one" Jasper smiled at me taking Alice's hand and pulling Alice along into the school._

_I smiled up at Emmett. "Feeling better?" Emmett questioned and I nodded. "Yeah, uh can we talk after school about everything? Just you and me?" I questioned him. He smiled and nodded. "Of course. Not running away are you?" Emmett teased, I giggled. "Of course not Emmett" I chuckled. He smiled and wrapped me up in a hug. "God I missed you" Emmett whispered. "I missed you too. I'll see you in gym" I told him hugging him tighter before walking into the school. He raised an eyebrow at me but followed me none the less. I was dreading gym class. You would think since we went to regional's that we would take a break from soccer but no. Of course not. As always Kit and I were going at it on the gym floor. I was taking it easy due to my ankle. And Kit knew I was too distracted to really pay attention to the game. I sighed, Emmett, Jasper and Alice knew it too. _

_And there it was. The end of school. I walked up the jeep and Emmett was waiting there for me. Everyone else was riding home with Rosalie. I looked over at the Volvo to see Edward and Bella. I glared, I'd deal with them later. "Come on love" Emmett smiled at me. I sighed, damn his dimples. I got into the jeep and he headed to the waterfall. "No one's going to randomly show up are they?" I questioned him. "No, Alice would have seen that" he told me and I nodded. The rest of the ride was silent. I kept my hands in my pockets so Emmett wouldn't hold one. I had to talk to him about this._

_Reaching the waterfall we both sat by it. "What did Edward and Jasper say?" I questioned him. He sighed rubbing his face. "Don't lie to me Emmett" I told him. He sighed, "it was never my attention to lie to you." Emmett told me. "Edward voiced his concern about us being intimate because of the dangers that lie in it. I couldn't make a move at your house after the prom incident because Edward was always there with Bella reading every single thought I had about you" Emmett told him. I glared. "It's not all Edward's fault. He can't help his gift. He can't stop himself from hearing my thoughts. Besides when I'm with you my thoughts are pretty loud" Emmett told me softly. _

"_And what about Jazz?" I questioned him, "Jasper doesn't intentionally make it so he's around us when we're intimate. But when he is around he controls those certain feelings to keep them down so we don't get worked up enough to have sex" Emmett told me. "Like when?" I questioned, Jasper wasn't that much around us. "Gym class mostly" Emmett confessed. I ruffled my eyebrows. Why gym class. "With you running around, panting and all sweaty and red in the face it's almost impossible to control myself" Emmett told me. I smiled and curled up against him. He smiled lifting me up and putting me in his lap as he held me._

"_So are we good?" He questioned me and I looked up at him. "Not even close" I giggled kissing him softly. He sighed his head falling on my shoulder. "Okay talk to me" Emmett said. I looked up at him. "No more of your brother's interrupting!" I told him, "Don't worry Esme wrung their necks. Besides with graduation coming up soon we won't be in gym together" Emmett told me and I pouted. That was true. I wouldn't have gym class with him anymore. He smiled, "Don't worry baby, I'll still see you all the time. I'll still be in your room every night" He told me. And I nodded hugging him. "Emmett" I whispered sitting up and looking at him. "What?" He questioned his hands holding my waist. "Next time talk to me" I told him. He nodded. "I will, now why did you get so upset? What were you talking about with college girls?" Emmett questioned, I sighed. _

"_Well I was talking to Shannon on the way back and I know you going off to college is a cover story. But I was talking to Kit how things were cooling off between us and Shannon suggested that it was because you were leaving to college for college girls and that you wouldn't want a high school girlfriend" I told him. I looked up at him through my eyelashes to see him trying to hold back his laughter. It lasted about a second before he roared with laughter. "Seriously?" He questioned. "It's not funny baby!" I pouted at him. "Yes it is love. That's completely crazy!" Emmett told me still chuckling. "No it's not!" I defended. "How is it not crazy?" He questioned. "Because look at you!" I told him. He raised an eyebrow, his grin showing brightly on his dimpled cheeks. "You're so handsome, all the girls at school fawn over you! You're perfect!" I told him. He smiled at me. "It's just the vampire part of us" Emmett told me. I gave him a look. He sighed, "You'll see when you're a vampire" he told me. He laughed at my skeptical look. "Then I'll just drop out right now. Bite me Emmett" I joked taking the collar on my shirt and pulling down. He smiled leaning forwards. His cold hard lips brushing against my skin softly. "Don't tempt me" he chuckled._

"_So that's why you freaked out? Because you were insecure?" Emmett questioned to make sure. "Don't say it like that!" I told him smacking his shoulder. He chuckled at me. "Well I know how to make up for it" Emmett smiled at me. "Oh really?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Yep, you and me alone in the house" he smiled. "How are you going to arrange that?" I questioned him. "Alice already has" Emmett smiled. I blushed but my smile widened as I hugged him. "Now tell me how!" I told him and he chuckled. "Well Edward's going to take Bella out for a romantic dinner to keep her busy. While Alice has told Charlie that you're coming to my house for a sleep over because us boys are going camping and Alice doesn't want to stay by herself because she's supposedly sick" Emmett chuckled. I smiled, Alice was a little lying deviant. _

"_So Alice will pick you up at your house tonight with a weekend bag. Alice will bring you to the house then leave with the family on a long range hunt" he told me. "Oh so you and me alone?" I questioned with a suggestive tone. He chuckled, "Don't start" he pulled me down to him kissing me hungrily. I smiled, it was always passionate kissed with Emmett. True he always made sure I'd be safe and wouldn't accidently break me but he was rough and I liked it. My tongue brushed his lips, he smiled and opened them his tongue ran over mine hungrily. I gripped his shoulders. God he was muscled. I smiled and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted up. "Pushing it" Emmett told me and I smiled. "In my nature" I growled at him breaking the kiss long enough for the fabric to pass through before they met again. The shirt fell to the ground as I pushed him to the grass. Well more like he let me push him back. I sat on his waist and just traced his muscles. He closed his eyes in appreciation, his hands resting on my jean covered thighs. His thumbs slowly rubbing circles. _

_Of course he had a six pack, I could see the top part of the V that turned into hip lines, the bottom part hiding under his dark jeans. His chest was broad and thick, rising up and down as he breathed. Emmett had told me he doesn't need the air but it's for self preservation. I could see every plain of muscle, I could have pulled out my anatomy book and identified every muscle if I wanted to. My hands ran over his shoulders, broad set and long arms. His biceps were amazing and his forearms. He smiled up at me. "Having fun?" He questioned and I nodded. "Yep!" I replied, he smiled a devious grin. I raised an eyebrow and he flipped me over pinning me into the ground. "Oh is it time to switch?" He questioned. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and kissed me softly. "Or should I just wait for tonight?" He questioned sitting back up. "Come on, Charlie's going to wonder where you're at" he told me pulling his shirt on and grabbing my hand. _

_I was bouncing in my seat. I couldn't sit still. Alice was giggling at me. "Just calm down. We're almost there" Alice laughed pulling into the house. I jumped out and jumped on Emmett. He chuckled holding me against him. "Excited?" He questioned and I nodded my head excitedly. He chuckled easily carrying me inside. He brought me straight up to his room. I blushed as I tucked my head into his neck. He chuckled at my cuddly behavior. "Emmett! You shouldn't have!" I giggled seeing the room. It was spotlessly clean as always but the lights were off. Candles were lit all over the room. Rose petals all over the bed as well as dinner and dessert. "You like it?" He questioned and I nodded. Kissing his cheek. "Almost as much as I love you" I teased him. He smiled carrying me in the room, closing the door behind him with his foot as he set me down on the bed. _

_I smiled up at him. "Don't even, you have to eat first" he told me. "Oh you mean you'll actually try?" I questioned him. He smiled at me. "I'll try" he told me. I smiled at him wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek. "Only if you'll eat" he smiled holding the plate up. I sighed but nodded. I looked at the food. It looked amazing! "Where did you get this?" I questioned him. He scoffed. "I made it!" He told me flatly. I gave him a look. He sighed. "I did! I've been watching the food channel a lot" he told me. I blushed slightly. He was learning how to cook for me. Aw!_

_He smiled at my reaction kissing my cheek. "How is it?" He questioned excitedly. "What don't you taste your own cooking?" I questioned him and he made a face. "Please that would be like you eating baby food" he told me. I made a face and he chuckled at seeing my face. "Well it's delicious. You're quite good" I told him. He smiled, "I bet your better" He told me making me laugh. "Yeah right the only time they let me cook in the house is when they want to clean out their colon" I chuckled. Emmett roared with laughter. "Don't worry then I'll teach you that too" Emmett chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him. The silly man. _

_Finishing dinner Emmett disposed of the dishes in a flash. I couldn't wait till I was that fast. Before I knew it Emmett had me pinned into the bed laying across the roses. I smiled up at him running a hand through his hair. He smiled turning his head into the tender administrations. I tugged on his hair to bring him down. He chuckled, "does that hurt?" I questioned him. He tugged on my own hair. "Does that?" He teased me. I rolled my eyes and leaned up kissing him softly. He melded his lips to mine putting all his weight onto his forearms as he nestled between my legs. He ran his hands through my hair, his tongue sliding across mine before they wrapped around each other in a comfortable pattern. _

_His hands slipped into my shirt rubbing against my side. I moaned. Damn he made me felt so good. I shivered, he instantly stopped and started to pull away. "No Emmett, it wasn't a cold shiver" I told him trying to pull him back to me. "You sure?" He questioned and I nodded. "Please?" I pouted at him. He sighed, "how can I say no to that pout?" He questioned me. I smiled at him kissing him hard. His hands instantly found their way under my shirt again. Slowly inching it up. I smiled as the fabric passed between us. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off tossing it to the side. He kept his body hovering over mine. His hands running over my bare skin. Sliding around my waist to my back lifting me up slightly into him so I'd contour against his chest. _

"_Emmett" I growled rubbing my hips frantically against his. He growled back, his hand grabbing my hips. We broke the kiss, I stared at him raising an eyebrow. "Slow it down, we have all night" he told me. I smiled at him kissing him hard. He broke the kiss trailing them down my jaw to my ear. Nibbling gently on it, his tongue rubbing against it. I moaned loudly. "Emmett" I growled clutching at him. "Patience love" he growled, I chuckled. "Since when have you been a patient man?" I challenged. He paused thinking it over. "Good point" he chucked grabbing the back of the bra and ripping it off. My eyes widened, Emmett was being really rough. I felt that space between my thighs suddenly getting more swollen and hot. Becoming uncomfortable in my jeans. Emmett's eyes clothes briefly as he breathed in deeply. "Well someone likes that" Emmett chuckled, I blushed horribly. He smiled at me. "Don't worry, your sexy as hell" Emmett told me kissing me hard his hands sliding up slowly giving me time to stop him before his fingers slid over my chest. _

_I moaned my head falling back at feeling his large hands wrap around them. Emmett brought his kisses down my collar bone. With my hips free I rubbed them over his. Making sure to take it slow and thoroughly. Emmett growled against my chest. I held onto his shoulders as I kept rubbing. My skin was burning despite the fact that Emmett was so cold. "Emmett your driving me insane" I growled at him. "Figured you deserve it since you drive me insane all the time" Emmett growled back at me. His hand letting go of one breast as his tongue attacked it. That hand grabbing the front waist part of my jeans. His thumb flicking open the button. I jumped, "Emmett" I froze up, my body trembling slightly. Emmett instantly froze his eyes meeting mine as he let me go. "Don't force yourself Jenna. I'll be here when you're ready" Emmett told me. I nodded blushing._

_I felt embarrassed, it was my idea to do this and I was the one backing out. Emmett chuckled at my blushed cheeks and kissed my cheek. He handed me one of his shirts and I slipped it on. It fell down to around my knees so I slipped out of my jeans and curled up on my side against him. He chuckled leaving his shirt off. Grabbing a heavy blanket he draped it over me. I smiled rubbing my cheek against his hard chest. "My cuddly bear" I smiled. He chuckled, "anytime" he kissed my forehead fondly as he turned on the TV._


	13. Chapter 13: Stick Shifts and Hot Tubs

_**Chapter 13: Stick Shifts and Hot Tubs**_

_I was bouncing in my seat during the bus ride home. It was summer and we were coming back from our soccer summer camp. Emmett was going to be waiting for me when the bus pulled into the school. As the bus pulled in I jumped off of it and sprinted towards Emmett's big red jeep. I ran straight to the driver's seat only to pause at seeing Emmett wasn't in it. I was confused till I felt two cold hands over my eyes. "Guess who!" Emmett whispered in my ear. My smile widened as I turned around and kissed him hard. He chuckled and pinned me back into the Jeep's driver door._

_He pulled away, a huge smile on his face. "Well you're lucky it was me or do you kiss everyone who cover's your eyes like that?" He questioned his fingers sliding into the back pockets of my jeans. I chuckled and kissed him hard. "Not everyone, your just special" I told him. He chuckled, "good because you're driving" he told me handing me the keys of his jeep and climbing into the passenger side. I gave him a horrified look. He loved his jeep and I was about to destroy it. "What?" I questioned, "You wanted to learn so I'm going to teach you. So come on jump in" he told me opening my door for me. I groaned and threw my bags into the backseat and climbed in. _

"_You have to push down on the clutch to start the car" he told me, I followed his instructions but I kept grinding the gears and stalling out. But I only stalled out when it came to going up hills. But in Forks there were a lot of them. I was sitting low in my seat because it was a small town, people knew it was me driving Emmett's jeep and that I was driving it horribly. Emmett of course was picking on me as he usually does but insisted that I keep driving. By the time we pulled into the Cullen house I had gotten the hang of it. _

_Since I was back from summer camp Alice and Esme wanted to throw a barbeque and invited the whole girls soccer team. My eyes widened seeing that they had a heated pool installed in the back of the house. "Really?" I questioned Emmett and he nodded. "So how much damage did Jenna do to the jeep?" Jasper questioned playfully. I glared at him. "I didn't do that much damage thank you very much!" I snapped at him only for Jasper to bust out laughing. His eyes behind me and I turned around to see Emmett making big hand movements behind me indicating a lot of damage to the jeep. I playfully glared at him and tackled him into the water. _

_He laughed and held onto me as we hit the water. We spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out with friends and family. By nightfall most of everyone had taken off. "So I see you got a nice tan" Emmett pointed out and I smiled at him. "Of course, tends to happen on the beaches of California" I chuckled and he nodded. "What meet any guys down there?" He questioned and I laughed. Emmett didn't get to jealous easily. I had only seen him get jealous once and that was with Danny when Emmett almost killed him. _

_I laughed, "Yeah right Emmett, you're the only vamp for me" I chuckled. He rolled his eyes. We were sitting in the hot tub that Esme had put in. I could stay in here forever because the water kept me warm while I cuddled with Emmett. He chuckled. "You know what I meant" Emmett informed me, I looked up at him. We had decided to take things slow between us but Emmett was currently playing with my bikini top string. I smiled up at him and sat up and kissed him hard. "I do and there's nothing that you have to worry about" I whispered between kisses as I straddled his lap. His hands rested on my hips, his fingers interlacing with the strings there. _

"_Care to pick up where we left off the other night?" I questioned him. I felt his lips curve upwards into a smile. "Depends do you?" He questioned and I ground my hips hard against his as an answer. He growled and got up, wrapping two towels around us as he held me close to him as we continued to make out. Everyone was in the house currently so Emmett brought me into the garage. He set me down on the bumper of the jeep and quickly laid the back seats down before climbing in and pulling me up against him. I chuckled holding on tightly to him as he rolled us over so he was on top. "Let me know if this is too much" he growled. His fingers quickly undoing the straps on my bikini top. I smiled at him. "Don't worry, it's not" I growled back running my fingers through his hair. _

_I jumped at feeling his hands undoing my bikini bottom. Emmett paused. "All right?" He questioned and I nodded. "Uhuh" I told him kissing him hard. My thigh pressed up against his groin, as I moved I rubbed my leg against him. My head fell back as I felt one of his cold fingers rub against my hot wet clit. The smell of my arousal starting to fill the jeep. Emmett groaned as his fingers ran up and down, getting thoroughly wet. I clutched onto him as tight as I could, knowing it wasn't going to hurt him._

"_Emmett" I gasped at feeing the tip of his finger slide inside me. It was the weirdest sensation at feeling his cold hard finger, but my hips didn't care. They moved on their own accord. They moved up and down quickly over his finger. Emmett growled as I clamped down around him. "God you're so fucking sexy" he growled. "Emmett!" Rosalie's high pitched voice called from inside the house. "Fuck off! We're busy!" Emmett shouted back before his lips sealed over mine again. I felt myself getting wetter at how aggressive he was being, especially at telling Rosalie off like that._

"_Oh that's right. You like it rough" he growled tugging on my hair slightly. I gasped and bit my bottom lip. My eye lashes fluttering. He added another finger and I whined, it hurt a little bit but it felt so good at the same time. "Emmett" I whined tugging on his short hair. "What love?" He whispered back playing dump. I growled and bit on his bottom lip. He chuckled, "you sure love?" He asked and I nodded my head frantically. He chuckled and slipped in between my legs, removing his fingers as he sat up. His hands on my hips positioning me, "ready?" He questioned and I nodded. He leaned forwards and slowly eased into me. I gasped, my head falling backwards, my upper back arching._

_Yeah he was cold, but he was huge too. And it hurt! My head shot up at feeling Emmett's thumb playing with my button at the top of my clit. I gasped and moaned moving my hips so more of him pushed into me. With Emmett fully in me he leaned forwards resting on his hands letting me get comfortable with him first. I didn't hesitate I immediately brought my hips up then pushed them back down. Emmett's head fell forwards as he growled out his pleasure. I moaned and hooked my leg's over his hips and tugged them to the side indicating I wanted to change position. Emmett raised an eyebrow but moved anyway. Holding me in his lap as he sat down, his back leaning against the door of the jeep. I held onto his shoulders and moved up and down. His arms wrapped around me as he guided me._

"_God Jenna" Emmett growled his forehead resting against my collar bone. I couldn't see I was so blinded by passion and driven so far over the edge by need as I bounced on top of Emmett. I clutched onto him, gasping and panting, moving my hips this way and that trying to get him to go in deeper and deeper. At one angle I screamed out at the pleasure. Emmett held my hips at that angle as he brought me down faster. "Harder Emmett" I growled in his ear. "I'll break your hips" he growled back. His golden eyes wide with desire. I kissed him hard. "So there is a doctor in the house" I pointed out. "Good point" came Emmett's immediate reply before he brought his hips up slamming into that spot over and over again. _

_I screamed out at feeling my joints coming undone. Emmett's growls filled my ears as I felt him clutching onto me. He cradled me against his chest, I was breathing hard, my heart racing a million miles a minute. Emmett ran his hands through my hair. "God your amazing" Emmett whispered kissing me passionately. I smiled kissing him back softly, sweetly, lovingly. _

_I fell asleep like that in his arms that night. The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. Confused I looked around. I was in Emmett's bed, but where was Emmett? I groaned and sat up stretching only to find that I was really soar. I groaned and looked at myself, I had bruises on my arms, as well as on my ribcage and hips. Confused I studied the bruises only to find them to be hand prints, or finger prints on the ones on my arms. "Hey love, how's the battle scars?" Emmett questioned walking into the room with a tray of food. I smiled at him. "There you are, not bad actually. And here you were being paranoid!" I laughed nudging him. He chuckled handing me the plate. "It's not me that was paranoid" he told me and I gave him a look. He just shook his head, "Come on eat up. You have more stick shift lessons" he informed me. I groaned and grudgingly ate and got dressed._


	14. Chapter 14: Broken Promises

_Chapter 14: Broken Promises_

_It was a great day, till the birthday party at the Cullen's. Bella got a paper cut. Jazz attacked, Edward threw her into a wall. While Emmett simply just pushed me behind him. I hit the ground hard but at least Emmett was between me and Jazz. When things calmed down Edward and Jazz felt horrible. The next day is when my world ended. _

_After soccer practice Emmett was waiting in my room. "Hey Emmett, thought I wouldn't see you till tonight" I smiled at him. The smile fell when he didn't smile that huge grin at me in return. He was upset. It was evident. "What's wrong?" I questioned him running up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away from me looking out the window. "My family is leaving" he told me. My eye brows furrowed. "What? Why?" I questioned he didn't answer. "It's because of last night isn't it?" I demanded clenching my teeth, he nodded once. "But it was an accident Bella's fine!" I told him grabbing his arm turning him so he'd look me in the eye. I haven't ever seen Emmett that sad before. "But it could happen again, and next time we might not be so lucky" Emmett whispered his thumb rubbing my cheek softly._

"_So that's it then? You'll just leaving?" I demanded pulling away from him and he sighed. "I don't want to go. But I promise you that I won't come back. I won't interfere in your human life ever again" Emmett whispered. Tears ran down my cheek. "Just go ahead and break that promise too Emmett!" I growled at him. I felt him standing behind me. He kissed the back of my head. "I'm sorry. You deserve better. Goodbye Jenna" Emmett whispered and in a flash he was gone. I turned back to the window and slammed it shut, locking it and pulling the curtains over it. I collapsed onto my bed crying my eyes out. Dad came home at his usual time. "Jenna? Bella?" He called out, it was a minute or two before he came up to my room. The door was open._

_"Jenna what's wrong?" He demanded running into the room and sitting next to me on the bed at seeing me crying. I sat up and wrapped my arms tightly around him burying my face into his neck. "He's gone" I whimpered crying. My body shaking. I couldn't stop. Charlie sighed rocking me back and forth. "I'm sorry honey" Charlie whispered. He held me till late into the night. That's when we realized Bella still hadn't been back from her walk. We both instantly knew she was too upset about Edward. _

_Charlie called everyone, we were standing by the truck looking over a map. "She'll be fine Jenna" Jacob told me. I looked up at him, tears still running down my cheeks. I rubbed the tears away. "I hope so" I whispered to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder hugging me. "Thanks Jake" I smiled. "No problem" he smiled back. He was like a brother to me. We grew up together, and when I moved back to live with dad we were inseparable._

"_Bella" Jacob called, we all looked over to see Sam was carrying her. We ran over to her. "Bella are you all right?" I demanded from her. "He's gone" She whimpered. I groaned. They really were gone. The bastards. I knew it wasn't Emmett's choice to leave. He wouldn't leave me. Edward was behind this. Edward had convinced him it was for our good from them to leave. After that things got worse. Bella had become a shell, while I was acting out enough for the both of us. I had become a threat on the soccer field. I had extended the practices and made them so grueling that the team could barely walk off the field. I had started drinking and partying too. With Emmett gone, Danny stepped back into the picture. I stayed away from him for the most part, but he was having to much fun ridiculing me about Emmett. But at least I knew Emmett really existed. That it wasn't some figment of my imagination._

_I sighed opening my locker. I had a killer hangover from last night. Grabbing what books I needed I closed it again. Jumping a foot in the air at seeing Danny standing there. "What do you want Danny?" I growled as I walked down the hallway towards my class. Danny following after me. "Aw I take it Cullen hasn't come back yet?" He questioned I glared at him. "Go fuck yourself Danny seriously. After all you're the only one that's going to be doing it" I told him. He glared grabbing me, bringing his hand to hit me. I glared and punched him straight in the face. Tackling him back to the ground as I beat on him. Well at least dating Emmett I learned how to fight._

"_Jenna! What are you doing?" Kit demanded grabbing me and pulling me off Danny, who now had blood on his face from his broken nose. It wasn't long till teachers got into the fight and I groaned sitting outside the principal's office waiting for dad to get here. This wasn't going to be good. He sighed at seeing me sitting outside the office. My book bag my lap. "What was it this time?" He questioned, "Beat the crap out of Danny" I told him and he nodded going inside the office to talk to the principal. Half an hour later he came storming out. "Come on" He told me. I got up and followed him. I didn't ask what my punishment was till we got home. "So what's the punishment?" I questioned him. "Your suspended for a week" he told me and my jaw dropped. "But dad I have practice!" I complained, "And if you get into another fight the principal is going to take you off the team and hand Kit the captain slot" he told me. _

_I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Look Jenna I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on between you and Emmett but I think it'll be best if you go down to Jacksonville for the week. You know recharge your batteries." Dad suggested. I gave him a look. "No dad" I growled and stormed towards the door. "Where are you going?" He shouted out after me. "What do you care?" I spat slamming the door shut and shoved my hands into my pockets as I walked down the side of the road. Hell I had the whole damn day!_

_By lunch time I was on the La Push beaches. I sat on the white tree and just relaxed watching the waves. I hated anyone mentioning Emmett's name. Dad knew that, but no matter how much it hurt to have Emmett gone, it would hurt worse to leave Forks. I felt if I stayed here long enough then he would come back one day. "Hey Jenna right?" I deep voice questioned, I looked up my eyes widening at the buff native. His raven hair cut short, dark tanned sin with a tribal tattoo on his right deltoid. I knew him from somewhere. "Uh yeah do I know you?" I questioned him. He smiled revealing his white teeth. "Uh yeah I'm Jared, friends with Jacob" he told me holding his hands out._

_My smile widened, "Jared? No way since when did you get so big?" I laughed standing up and smacking against his strong bicep. He chuckled, "Tends to happen, so what are you doing around here? Shouldn't you be at school?" He questioned and I gave him a dark smile with a chuckle. "Yeah I would be if I didn't get suspended for kicking my ex boyfriend's ass" I told him. "You kicked a Cullen's ass?" He questioned his eyes wide. I glared. "No actually the Cullen's still aren't around. I was talking about my ex boyfriend Danny" I told him in a snarl. He lifted both of his hands up in surrender. "Sorry jesh calm down. So how long did you get suspended for?" He questioned me, "All week" I told him and he nodded. "Well I'm on the way to the store if you want to come and keep me company?" He offered, I chuckled and nodded. "Why not? I've got nothing else to do" I muttered as we walked across the beaches into the La Push town. They had a small school, and a small store as well. _

_We walked into the small store. "Hey Jared about time you showed up!" A girl called out playfully. He chuckled, "Yeah sorry about that Emily, brought along a stray" he chuckled indicating me. I smiled shyly at her and the girl smiled. "Jenna this is Emily, Emily this is Jenna Swan" Jared introduced. Understanding crossed Emily's face. "Yeah you and your sister is all Jacob ever talks about" Emily told me and I nodded not sure what else to say. "Yeah tends to happen when you grow up with someone" I told her as Jared handed me a drink._

_I took it and sat down. Emily nodded. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Emily questioned, "Got suspended for fighting" I told her and she nodded. "Ah then don't hang out with Jared, he just might be a bad influence on you" Emily advised giving Jared a playful shove. He stuck his tongue out at her. I laughed, it was entertaining to see a grown man sticking his tongue out like a child. "So are you guys….you know…?" I questioned and they both gave me a horror filled look. "Oh no way! I'm engaged to Sam" Emily told me and I nodded. "Ew why would you think that?" Jared demanded only for Emily to smack his arm. "Ew? What do you mean by ew?" She demanded, Jared looked between me and her not sure what to say to get out of trouble._

"_You guys are really close then" I observed, Jared nodded. "Yeah Sam and I are like brother's so we're around each other a lot" he told me and I nodded. "Who's that?" Another guy questioned, also shirtless, a little shorter then Jared but the same tattoo on his arm. "This is Jenna, Jenna this is Paul and that behind him is Sam" Jared introduced. "Jenna?" Sam questioned, and I nodded. "Jenna Swan have a problem with it?" I demanded glaring at him trying to be as intimidating as possible. He chuckled at seeing my aggressive stance before shaking his head and wrapping his arm around Emily kissing her cheek softly. "Not at all. Are you trying to find Jacob or something?" Sam questioned and I shook my head. "Nope this guy kidnapped me off the beach" I told him indicating Jared. Jared rolled his eyes. "Just invited her to come along. Couldn't leave you moping on the beach now could I?" He questioned, I gave him a look. "I wasn't moping!" I challenged, "Yes you were" he answered me and I glared at him. Huffing and looking away. Emily and Sam chuckled exchanging looks._


	15. Chapter 15: Barely Breathing

_**Chapter 15: Barely Breathing**_

_After that first day I found myself spending more time at La Push, why not? I mean I was suspended for the rest of the week and it didn't help that I found out I was on probation from any soccer matches till my grades came up. Which since Emily found that out she had me doing homework every time I was in the store. Which was practically every day. Also Jacob and Bella started coming around. Bella had completely closed herself off when Edward left. But with Jacob's help he was bringing her back to life. While me on the other hand couldn't stop acting out. But with Emily and Jared there I was slowly calming down again. Slowly pulling my act together._

_I stopped drinking, and thanks to Emily and Jared forcing me to do my homework I was slowly pulling that up again. The soccer practices I had shortened back to their original time and didn't purposely try to beat the crap out of everyone when I was going for the ball. Dad had even noticed our improvement and immediately thanked Jared and Jacob for helping us out so much._

_But then the attacks started happening again. Bella and I immediately suspected vampires again, but people were saying they were huge bears. Bella hadn't given up on trying to find her and Edward's clearing. I knew it was some kind of assurance in her mind that Edward actually did exist. So if it helped her then I would spend my weekends walking through the woods with her. Jacob and Jared came along with us of course. After three weeks of searching we finally found it. _

_But we weren't the only ones. We both froze at seeing Laurent coming at us from the other side of the clearing. Jacob and Jared immediately pushed us behind them. "No it's us he wants!" I yelled at Jared trying to shove him aside. I didn't want Jared getting hurt on my account. He was my glue, he kept me whole and it would destroy me all over again if Laurent hurt him. "No! Run!" Jared shouted at us pushing us back towards the trees. "No!" We shouted back at them only for our eyes to widen in shock at seeing Jacob and Jared busted out of their skins. Jacob a big reddish brown wolf. Jared a huge chocolate wolf. Our eyes widened shock as they attacked Laurent chasing him through the clearing. _

_I grabbed Bella and we both took off. Our minds numb at the thought of them being wolves. We raced through the woods back towards Bella's red truck we both jumped inside of it and raced home. No one was there. Victoria was after us. We didn't have much time. I walked into the kitchen. A note from dad saying he was going to be working late was on the fridge. At least he wouldn't be here when Victoria came looking for us. We were going to die anyway. So why not be drunk and not feel it? At least that was my reasoning. Bella didn't like that reasoning. But Jared was gone. Laurent would surely kill him. I took the lid off the bottle and took a huge gulp._

_He was dead. *Drink* He wasn't coming back. *Drink* He was never coming back. *Drink* Just like Emmett. *Drink* He broke his promise. *Drink, hiccup* He promised to never let Edward interfere in our relationship again. *Drink, hiccup* Tears burned a pathway down my cheeks as I hiccupped. I hated this! Why did they always have to leave? Why did everyone have to leave? Mom left, Danny cheated then left, Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's left and now Jared had left! Everything was falling apart. I cried hysterically on my bed. Looking over the curtains remained pulled. Since that night Emmett left, I kept my window locked and the curtains drawn. _

"_Jenna!" Jared's shocked voice filled my ears. I looked up at him completely shocked. "You're alive?" I questioned hiccupping horribly. Jared grabbed the bottle in my hands and pulled it away from me putting it on the ground and wiping my tears away. His hot hands caressing my face. "Of course I'm alive! Why the hell are you drinking?" He demanded. Tears burned my eyes, "I thought….you were dead!" I cried, Jared sighed and pulled me into his chest. His arms wrapping around me as he cradled me. His chin resting on my head. I hugged his warm body, accepting his comfort whole heartedly. "Sh, nothing's going to kill me" he whispered rocking me back and forth slowly. I nodded and cried all the alcohol I drank out of my system. _

_An hour later and I had a horrible headache. Jared sat me down on the sink forcing me to drink as he explained about the werewolves, about how they are meant to hunt down vampires and kill them except for the Cullen's due to the treaty they had with them. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jared questioned softly, "What that I was dating a vampire? Yeah you would have locked me up in a nut house for the rest of my life!" I defended and he sighed. "Not me" he whispered shaking his head. I nodded, "How long have you been drinking?" He questioned sitting down on a stool in front of me. His dark sweat pants hanging on his hips, his wide chest completely exposed. _

"_Since he left" I whispered. Jared nodded knowing who he was. "Did you love him?" Jared questioned. Tears brimmed my eyes and I clutched onto the glass in my hands. The water inside rippling and threatening to spill over as I nodded my head slowly. Jared sighed standing up and hugging me tightly. "It's all right, I'm here now" Jared's deep soothing voice filled my ears. "I won't let you hurt again" Jared promised me and I snorted. "Don't make a promise that you can't keep" I told him. His dark brown eyes met my light brown ones. His thumb wiping away the tears as he leaned down. His warm lips melding onto mine. My eyes widened at feeling him kissing me. Half of me wanted to pull back and smack him, that was the half that no matter what happened would still love Emmett Cullen. While the other half of me wanted to grab him, pull him against me and never let him go._

_So that's what I did. I grabbed Jared, kissing him back hard. One hand cupped the nape of my neck while the other held onto my waist pulling me tightly against him. Emmett had always been rough but there was always that bit of carefulness in there as well. Jared on the other hand didn't worry about hurting me, didn't worry about breaking me. When we pulled apart from the kiss our lips were bruised but we didn't care. I jumped at hearing Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. "Don't worry, Jacob and I will guard the house" Jared whispered in my ear kissing me hard again before disappearing out the back door._

_I went upstairs to bed and lay on it. Confused. My finger tips resting on my lips. I felt horrible, like I had betrayed Emmett in some way. But I needed Jared, I needed him to care about me. To care enough to want to put the pieces back together. I went to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly and there in the rain under the cover of the trees I saw Jared. His chocolate furr wet as he watched me with his dark brown eyes. That night for the first time in months, I slept with the window unlocked and the curtains pulled back._


	16. Chapter 16: Happy Ever After

_**Chapter 16: Happy Ever After**_

_After that Jared and I were inseparable. Well as inseparable as we could be since Jared and Jacob were on twelve hour patrol duties at our house. Dad of course didn't mind at all that Bella and I were hanging out so much with Jacob and Jared. He talked about it quite often that we made such great couples. Silly parents. With my grades improved I could play again, which was much needed for the team. But even with all these great things going on, that didn't stop Victoria from hunting us down. It didn't stop her from trying to kill us. What would killing us do? So what if Edward and Emmett killed James, killing us wouldn't hurt Edward and Emmett in the slightest. They didn't care about us anymore. But knowing Victoria she still had to try. _

_And as everything else that went in my life. When things started to improve, something had to wrong. And it did. Apparently wolves can imprint when they find their other halves. Their soul mates as Jared had tried to put it to me. You see Jared imprinted. Oh yes that chocolate colored wolf imprinted. On a two year old girl. He had tried to explain to me the bond that he now shared with her, and that it wouldn't turn into anything sexual till she was old enough and wanted it. But since he was with Kim, for that was her name. He couldn't be with me. _

_Bella was trying to cheer me up I guess. She was having a depression spell about Edward, so we decided to go for some cliff diving. We just didn't take into account the current or the storm that was rolling in. But being who we are, we ran and jumped in anyway. Thankfully Jacob and Sam were both there to pull us out. Thus resulting in a freezing ride home in Bella's truck with Jacob driving. "Hey share the wolf boy!" I complained cuddling up against Bella who was cuddling up against Jacob. Bella and Jacob both chuckled as Bella moved slightly so we could share the 108.6 temperature wolf. _

_Nearing dad's house I sat up straight at spotting a black Mercedes. "Bella" I gasped, she sat up at hearing the urgency in my voice only for her eyes to widen at seeing it too. Jacob slammed on the gas but I dived out the passenger door, rolling as I hit the ground and took off running into the house. I turned the light on my eyes widening at seeing Alice standing there. "ALICE!" I screamed and dived on her. Her eyes widened. "Jenna? What are you doing here alive?" She demanded, I pulled back confused. "Alive?" I questioned only for Bella to scream "ALICE!" at seeing her and diving on her as well._

"_You're both alive? How?" She demanded, "What are you talking about Alice? Of course we're alive!" She said rolling her eyes. "But I saw you two trying to kill yourselves by jumping off a cliff!" She defended. I laughed, "it's called cliff diving Alice! It's fun!" I told her only for her to give me a look before she sighed in relief. "Thank god you guys scared the hell out of me!" She told us hugging her tightly. "But I didn't see you two getting pulled out?" She questioned, "Yeah uh Jacob and Sam pulled us out. They're werewolves" Bella told her, and her eyes widened. "You've been hanging out with werewolves?" She shouted at us. "Alice calm down! They're really cool!" I told her, "Well except that jackass Jared" I growled. She raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. "Don't ask" I told her. _

_Alice tensed at seeing Jacob in the doorway. "Give us a minute?" Bella questioned and we nodded. Alice came upstairs with me to my room. "So how have you been?" Alice questioned, "What you couldn't see how I've been?" I questioned her. She sighed, "it was part of the agreement not to keep tabs on you and Bella. I'm not supposed to be here actually." Alice told me and I nodded. "Edward's got everybody on a tight leash" I growled cleaning up my room. I was the type of person that when pissed off cleaned everything. And I mean everything. When Emmett had left I had cleaned out the garage and was even volunteering to do the neighbors._

_Alice sighed, "So is everybody else coming back too?" I questioned her, I didn't really want to know the answer. She sighed, "No. I'm afraid not. I just had to find out for myself" she told me quietly and I nodded. I felt her cold arms around me and I turned towards her and completely broke down, telling her all about how I felt since Emmett left, and about Jared only for him to leave to thanks to that damn Kim. By the end of it she just rocked me quietly only for her to freeze. Her eyes widened in horror as her mouth fell open. "Come on" she told me taking my hand as we ran downstairs into the kitchen. _

"_Bella! Edward thinks you're dead! Emmett thinks the same about you Jenna!" Alice told us. "What? Why?" I demanded, "Rosalie told them, so they called here and he told them that Charlie was at the funeral. So they think your dead! They're going to the Voltouri!" She shouted at us. "Voltouri?" I questioned, "Yes they're an old Italian family that govern Vampires. Edward and Emmett are going to go to them and provoke them into killing them!" Alice shouted at us. Our eyes widened. "We have to go!" I shouted at her. "What? You can't leave!" Jacob shouted trying to stop us but we had already climbed into Alice's car. "But guys!" Jacob whined, "Sorry Jake, but Edward means everything to me" Bella told him. Pain contorted Jacob's features as Alice aimed the car towards the airport. I sighed leaning back into my seat. So much for my happy ending didn't help that song was playing on the radio. Damn you Avril Lavigne!_


	17. Chapter 17: I want that car!

_**Chapter 17: I want that car**_

_Is it bad to go to Italy to save your ex boyfriend from killing himself and your focused on wanting the yellow sports car Alice stole to get us to the city in time to save Emmett. Yes to save Emmett. Edward can go fuck himself. Hehe. "They'll be at the clock tower! Go!" Alice shouted at us. Bella jumped out of the car and I climbed over the seats getting out. Hitting the ground running. Where the fuck was the clock tower? Seeing the people going in one direction we decided that would be the best bet. So we took off in that direction. _

_We finally made it to the main courtyard. "Bella over there!" I shouted at her taking off, jumping into the fountain and running across it. Getting my legs soaking wet. God I hated wet jeans! I mean really, jeans are so uncomfortable when wet. Oh yeah I should probably be focusing on saving Emmett who had taken his shirt off. Drool. To move into the light and expose his diamond glittering form. Crossing the water fountain I jumped out of it. Landing on the ground I raced towards him. "Emmett!" I screamed at him. He opened his dark gold eyes, a smile crossing his face. I jumped on him covering him so the sunlight wouldn't hit him. _

"_I am dead. I didn't feel it at all" Emmett whispered. I shook my head. "You're not dead Emmett! I'm not dead!" I shouted at him, pushing at him trying to get him into the shadows. He backed up. "What?" He questioned, I sat up and pressed his ear to my heart as it beat hard. His eyes widened as he looked up at me. "Jenna?" He questioned and I nodded. I smacked his shoulder, "And what the hell is wrong with you trying to kill yourself!" I demanded from him. "But you tried jumping off a cliff!" He defended, "yeah it's called cliff diving! It's fun!" I told him, his eyes widened. "Wait you did it as a sport?" He questioned and I nodded. "But then how come Alice didn't see anyone pull you out?" He questioned, "Because Jacob and them are werewolves! Alice can't see werewolves! So she didn't see us getting pulled out and assumed that we killed ourselves. How did you find out about it anyway?" I questioned him. "Rosalie…." He said his face turning into a hard glare._

_I raised an eyebrow. I knew Rosalie hated me but why would she purposely hurt Emmett like that? I opened my mouth to question him about it only for him to turn me around and pin me between him and the wall. Two figures approached us in red cloaks. Bella was also pinned between the wall and Edward. Emmett let out low warning growls. The red cloaks, Demetri and Felix I think they're names were demanded for us to follow them. They were about to use force till Alice showed up. Then a small girl named Jade showed up. Emmett kept me close to his side as they followed her orders. I was confused, why would they follow this little girl's orders?_

_They opened up a whole in the ground. Edward went first, then Bella, Emmett jumped down. Alice held my hands as she slowly lowered me in before dropping me. I fell what must have been thirty to forty feet easy before I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me. I sighed in relief. "What not as fun as cliff diving?" Emmett questioned me playfully and I gave him a look. "Your still not forgiven mister" I growled at him getting out of his arms and walking with Alice instead. Emmett pouted as he followed after me. _

_Alice kept an arm around me as we were led into a huge round room. Emmett standing next to me, his arm drapped around me in a protective stance. The three leaders that made up the Voltouri were really old looking. But we soon learned why Jade was feared. She tried her talents on Bella only to come up with nothing. I shivered as she turned it on me. Pain ripped through my body. It stopped as soon as it started. I gasped, "Now to deal with you two" Aro demanded turning to Emmett and Edward. "They didn't expose vampires! No harm was done!" I growled standing in front of Emmett. Aro raised an eyebrow at me. "And would you take the punishment for Emmett?" He questioned, "Damn straight! There is no punishment for Emmett!" I growled at him. He approached me holding his hand out. Emmett moved to block him but Demetri came out of nowhere and grabbed him holding him still. Edward and Alice being held back in similar positions. Aro rested his hand on my cheek and I shivered at the cold temperature ."Why do you rick everything for him?" Aro questioned me, I glared at him. "A bastard like you wouldn't be able to comprehend it" I growled as I spoke I crumpled to the floor, rolling onto my back as it arched off the ground as my screams filled the room. I could hear Emmett snarling viciously demanding that Jade stop. _

_She quickly did and Emmett had me up in his arms. "You all right love?" He questioned softly. "Em" I whimpered, tears filling my eyes. My whole body hurt and it hurt bad. Emmett growled dangerously at the Voltouri as he cradled me against him, rocking me gently. The next events were blur, some mild fighting. Aro demanded that Bella and I become vampires. Alice had to prove it by showing them a vision that she had as well as promising to do it herself if Edward and Emmett didn't._

_I clung onto Emmett's jacket as he walked us back through to the atrium. The kind woman at the desk offered me some water but I refused. I wasn't dumb enough to take an open drink from someone I didn't know. "Sh love, it's all right. I'm here. I won't let you go again I promise" Emmett cooed in my ear. Exhaustion swept over me, but I tried to fight it. I couldn't fall asleep, not now. If I fell asleep, I would wake up and he would be gone. "No you won't, you're going to leave me again" I whined half asleep. "No I won't love" Emmett whispered in my ear. The slight rocking of the plane sending me to sleep._

_Emmett's POV_

_I was an idiot. A very big idiot. I had everything I ever wanted right here in my arms and I never should have left her. She lay passed out between myself and Alice. Bella and Edward in the seats in front of us. Jenna had her head on my shoulder, her dark hair spread out over my shoulder. "Would you like a blanket for you wife?" The flight attendant questioned. I smiled up at her. "Yes please" I responded. She blushed but quickly handed me a warm towel. "You two make such a beautiful couple" she commented before going on her way. "Yes a very beautiful couple" Alice commented, I gave her a look and with Alice's help covered Jenna up in the blanket. "Please after what I did I'd be surprised if she took me back" I told her. She gave me a look. "Please, she came all the way to Italy for you. She'll take you back" Alice told me. "I hope so" I muttered kissing the top of Jenna's head softly before relaxing back in my seat. _

_That was true, I was quite shocked that after everything that happened Jenna still flew to Italy to save me. To confront the Voltouri for me. To insult them all for me. I groaned remembering the night of Jenna's birthday. _

_~Flashback~_

"_Emmett we have to!" Edward shouted, "No we don't! Just because your paranoid doesn't mean we all are! They're part of this family how can you turn your back on them?" I demanded from him. "Because it's what's best for them! They almost died today! Jenna almost died when you so recklessly spent a night with her!" Edward shouted at me. I saw red, grabbing him by his collar and shoving him into the wall. Now we fought quite often. Wrestling, and fighting each other. But we never meant to actually cause someone harm, but tonight I was seriously tempted to._

"_I won't leave her" I growled at him. "Then you're going to kill her! Look at the last two times when you came across a girl that smelled that good to you!" Edward pointed out. I threw him across the room. That was a soar topic. I didn't mean to kill those two girls, but just one sniff and my vampire instincts had taken over. I knew it was all part of being a vampire but meeting Jenna, loving Jenna. I had started to hate myself for killing those two girls, I had imagined Jenna meeting that same fate and it killed me. If Jasper and Alice weren't with me when I first met her in gym class I just might have killed her._

"_If you love her you'll do what's best for her Emmett. You can't give her the life she deserves Emmett" Edward told me softly before going upstairs to pack his stuff. I clenched my fist and looked up to Carlisle for advice. He sighed, "I can't tell you what to do son, but you have to face the facts. She is human and as long as she remains human she's in danger. Can she really survive another year before being turned in our dangerous lifestyles?" Carlisle questioned, "but I love her" I told him softly. "Then continue to love her" Carlisle told him softly. "Just because Edward can read people's minds, doesn't mean he's always right" Carlisle pointed out. _

_~End Flashback~_

"_We're here" Alice told me softly and I nodded shaking Jenna awake slightly. She stirred lifting her head and looking around blindly. "Emmett?" She questioned, fear in her voice. "Right here love, we're here. Come on" I responded back to her holding her up as she stumbled off the plane. Bella was in much the same sleep deprived condition. Once we got our bags we spotted the family. Relief washed over, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper's faces at seeing us. Alice immediately went to Jasper while we went to Carlisle and Esme. She hugged the both of us. "Don't you two ever pull something like this again!" She scolded us, and if a vampire could cry she would be. _

_Carlisle shook our hands and squeezed our shoulders giving us manly hugs before inspecting Jenna and Bella. Once outside we picked the girls up so they wouldn't have to walk. Jenna kept tripping, or walking into things no matter how hard I tried to get her to navigate around those obstacles she just didn't want to corporate. And then there she was standing by the car. Fucking Rosalie. I glared at her. I had a huge bone to pick with her._

"_Emmett thank god your all right!" She cried stepping forwards only to pause at seeing Jenna sleeping in my arms. "I'll deal with you later Rosalie" I growled at her and slipped into the car. Jasper elected to drive with Alice up front as well while the rest of us relaxed in the back. Jenna draped over my lap as she slept. "What did you tell Charlie?" I questioned Alice and horror crossed her face. I groaned, "Please tell me you thought to tell Charlie something?" Edward questioned. "Well we were sort of to busy considering we were on a tight schedule to save you two!" Alice responded back in a huff turning around in her seat to face the front as she crossed her arms._

_I shook my head. "Great, this was going to be fun" I smiled, Edward gave me a look before shaking his head. It wasn't long before we reached the Swan's home. Edward and I both got out only for Charlie to bust open the front door at hearing a car pull up only to sigh in relief at seeing the girls sleeping in our arms._

_He glared at seeing us. "You have one minute to get my girls upstairs in bed and get the hell off my property" Charlie growled loading a shell in the shot gun that rested in his hand. Edward and I without questioned went upstairs tucked the girls in bed, making sure to take their shoes off. I looked over towards her window to see the curtains drawn. I opened the curtains and my eyebrows raised at seeing she had padlocked her window shut. I also broke that easily and opened the window. I kissed Jenna's forehead then quickly left. I waited outside Jenna's window till Charlie had gone to bed, swearing to himself that he should have had boys instead so they wouldn't go running off to save their ex's. _

_Once he was in bed Edward and I jumped in through their respective windows. I locked Jenna's bedroom door and turned the radio on as was customary when I snuck into her room. Taking my shoes off I laid on the bed with her. As soon as I put my weight on the bed, she turned towards me, her arms worming their way around my waist. Her cheek rubbing against my chest and shoulder before she continued on her sleeping. It was around seven at night when we brought them home. It wasn't until five AM the next morning that Jenna finally woke up._


	18. Chapter 18: To bite or not to bite?

_**Chapter 18: To bite? Or not to bite? That is the question!**_

_I groaned slowly waking up. My eyes blinking as I sat up. Pausing when I felt an arm wrapped around me, let alone abs underneath my hand. I looked over my eyes widening at seeing Emmett laying there next to me a huge grin on his face. "Hey love about time you woke up. I was about to call Carlisle and have him wake you up with one of those electro shocks they give to restart hearts" Emmett told me. I cracked a smile and jumped on him wrapping my arms tightly around him. "You're really here right? I mean I'm not imagining this?" I questioned him sitting back to judge his expressions. "Not in the slightest, though a padlock for you window? Really?" He questioned. I sighed, "It's sort of a long story" I told him and he nodded. "Well I have eternity so get telling" he told me pinching my ass._

_I jumped and smacked his chest. "No! You get telling! How did you even find out about Bella and I cliff diving? Alice never told you" I questioned. He sighed, "No Alice never did. Rosalie did" he told me. I glared at him. "Oh so you were with Rosalie?" I questioned him. He sighed, "that's a different story," he told me. "Then get telling" I told him. He groaned, "when we left Edward and I were a mess. Edward separated himself from the family while I just moped. I locked myself in my room and refused to see anyone. And Rosalie took advantage of that. After a while it didn't seem right anymore so I told her I wanted to end it and that I was coming back to Forks for you." He told me softly, "And that's when she shouted out at me that you and Bella had killed yourselves by jumping off a cliff. She had also told Edward and the both of us were distraught. So we went to the Voltouri" he explained._

_I was pissed. It pissed me off that he was with Rosalie. But how mad could I get when I was with Jared, I mean I wasn't with him, with him but still. We had kissed and until Kim came along I was doing okay again. "Baby I know you must be really upset but I'm sorry I was trying to get over you and I thought Rosalie could do it but she couldn't she's just not you. And I was coming back for you!" He pointed out trying to defend his case. I sighed and took his hands. "It's all right Emmett" I told him softly. He paused and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean it's all right?" He questioned, "there's something I should tell you too" I told him._

_Holding his hand as I faced him. He judged my words and started freaking out. "There's someone else isn't there?" He questioned and I sighed. "No, not anymore" I told him. He groaned, "who?" He questioned. "Jared" I told him and he looked at me confused. "Jared is a werewolf from La Push." I told him and he stiffened. "A werewolf?" He demanded and I nodded. "Yeah we were sort of dating I guess till he imprinted on Kim and left" I told him. Emmett's expression softened as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Well I'm here now. Everything's going to be all right" Emmett whispered. _

"_Emmett I want you to turn me" I told him pulling back from the hug. He nodded. "I know. Do you still want to do it on your birthday?" He questioned and I nodded. "You can't!" Edward growled storming into the room. Followed by Bella. Emmett growled standing up getting straight in Emmett's face. "Don't even dare tell me what I can and can't do! The Voltouri almost killed her because you refused to turn Bella. I love her and if you don't want to spend eternity with Bella then that's your problem. But I'm spending eternity with Jenna whether you like it or not!" Emmett growled, my heart swelled as tears sprang to my eyes at his words._

_Horror crossed Emmett's face at seeing me crying. "Baby what's wrong?" He questioned wrapping me up in his arms. I hugged him tightly. "Do you mean it?" I questioned him and he nodded. "I do, I love you Jenna and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice" he told me. I smiled and kissed him hard. "Then let's take a vote" Bella said, we all looked up at her. "This concerns the whole Cullen family. Let's vote" Bella said. Edward groaned knowing he was going to lose this argument now. Usually I rode on Emmett's back, but tonight he held me in his arms as he ran. "What?" Emmett questioned seeing my quizzical look. "You usually have me ride on your back" I told him. He smiled down at me kissing me softly. "Yeah but I can't let you go" he chuckled. I blushed. He smiled, "I'm going to miss seeing you blush when you're a vampire" he observed. I kissed his cheek.. "Oh but I guarantee your going to love much more of what I can do when I am a vampire" I chuckled, he raised a suggestive eyebrow at my comment and I chuckled._

_Reaching the house all four of us walked in. I jumped on Esme hugging her tightly. "Oh Jenna we missed you too" she cooed. Carlisle smiled at us. "Yes it is nice to see our son's happy again" Carlisle commented as we all gathered around the kitchen table. Emmett pulled me into his lap. "Now Emmett has already agreed to turning Jenna into a vampire, but Edward is still blatantly refusing to turn me. So since this will affect all of us now that the Voltouri is involved I want to put it to a vote" Bella said, I looked around the table but Rosalie wasn't there. God I hoped she was gone for good._

_Of course everyone voted yes. Then the decision came to Carlisle. I held my breath. Carlisle was the critical vote. We had to have his support otherwise the vote would be hollow. Carlisle sighed and turned to Edward. "Why must your torment me?" Edward questioned him. "You have given me no other choice Edward. If you refuse to turn her, then I will. I will not risk you making another trip to the Voltouri or the Voltouri coming here to threaten our family." Carlisle told me and I smiled hugging Bella tightly. We had won! "After graduation then?" Carlisle questioned and Bella nodded. Edward was pissed as he stormed into the other room. We both jumped at hearing a loud crash. I looked frightened over at Emmett and he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "He's fine, just let him cool off. Edward's not fawn of being told no" Emmett chuckled. "Now we better get you back to your room. I think Charlie just might have a heart attack if he wakes up and you're not in your bed" Emmett pointed out. I nodded, that was true. "Yeah I'd rather not scare him like that twice in three days" I told him and he nodded sweeping me off my feet as he took off out the door back towards the house. Edward would bring Bella once he calmed down._

"_So you're not leaving again are you?" I questioned him, he shook his head. "Nope, to the public I'm taking a year of internship with Carlisle at the hospital but to you I'll be at your beck and call" he chuckled and I nodded hugging him tight to me. I didn't want him to leave. I couldn't stand the thought of him leaving. He chuckled and rubbed my back. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you again, not matter what. Edward can take his opinions and go screw himself. The only way I'm leaving is if you demand that I go" Emmett told me kissing my cheek softly. "Don't worry that's never going to happen" I told him kissing him hard. He chuckled, "not now missy, you need some rest" he told me tucking the blankets in around me and settled comfortably next to me. "But I'm not tired!" I whined through a big yawn. He chuckled, "then what's going to make you tired?" He questioned, and I just shrugged. "I don't know, just talk to me." I told him and he chuckled._

"_Well….." he said not sure of what to talk about and I chuckled. "What's it like being a vampire?" I questioned him. He smiled softly, "Well it's different, but better. I mean it's wonderful being indestructible, I have plenty of time to do whatever I want." He told me and I nodded. "What's it going to be like for me. After I'm turned?" I questioned him. He chuckled, "for some it's more endurable then others. For me, I loved it. It's all instinct, predatory, and your strong as hell since your human blood will still linger in your tissues" he told me. "So I'll be stronger then you?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Only for eight months to a year though" he told me and I nodded. "Then for that amount of time I'm going to rub it in your face every single day" I chuckled. He chuckled back, "if you insist love, but remember after that time period your mine" he chuckled kissing my neck as he growled his challenge in my ear._

_I shivered and nuzzled my face closer into his neck. I couldn't get enough of him and I didn't want him to go away. "So how upset was my dad?" I questioned him and Emmett laughed. "Pretty pissed, I mean don't get me wrong he was relieved to see you guys were okay but as soon as he saw me and Edward he wanted to shoot us. I'm sure he would have if we weren't carrying you guys" Emmett chuckled and I groaned, great. Tomorrow was going to be fun. "But don't worry about it now all right? Let's just enjoy us. I missed you so much" Emmett whispered softly. I giggled, a lot of people were intimidated by Emmett, but to me and his family who knew him really well knew that he was just a big teddy bear that just wanted to be cuddled. _

"_Do you regret being a vampire?" I questioned him. He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about it. "No I don't, I would have died otherwise" he told me. I looked at him curiously. I was walking through the woods taking a short cut back to the barracks that I was staying at when a bear attacked me. Completely mauled me too. Rosalie's the one that found me and brought me to Carlisle. She said that I reminded her of her best friend's little boy. Anyway Carlisle saved me by turning me into a vampire. Besides if I never became a vampire I never would have met you" Emmett told me honestly. I smiled at him and kissed him hard. Pulling back I sighed, "I guess this means I owe Rosalie huh?" I questioned, he smiled at me. "After the stunt she pulled you don't owe her anything. She did what you couldn't. She begged me not to go the Voltouri but she never came after me. The Voltouri scare her to much and she feared being killed so she didn't come" Emmett told me._

_I held his cheek. "But I did!" I told him smiling from ear to ear. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Yes love, you did" he whispered. His fingers massaging my scalp as my fingers ran through my hair. I sighed my eyes falling shut. He chuckled and listened to my heartbeat. "Best music in the world" he whispered. "Hm?" I questioned him. "Your heart, I'm going to miss it" he whispered. "Don't, I gave it to you last year" I mumbled my words as I fell back into a deep sleep._


	19. Chapter 19: Being grounded SUCKS!

_**Chapter 19: Being grounded SUCKS!**_

_I didn't wake up till around lunchtime the next day. I groaned and opened my eyes. Emmett was still laying with me, twirling a lock of my hair around his fingers. I smiled up at him as I yawned. "Morning love" he whispered kissing me softly. "Morning" I whispered back sitting up. "Where's dad?" I questioned him, "Work. He came in this morning to check up on you and Bella. Don't worry we hid in the closets" Emmett told us. I laughed shaking my head as I got up. Grabbing some clothes, I was in a dire need of a shower. "So go have one of your human moments and I'll get breakfast ready?" Emmett suggested and I nodded. "Oh definitely!" I agreed kissing his cheek and going into the bathroom._

_About ten minutes into my shower Bella was banging on the door. "Jenna! Come on hurry up! You're going to use all the hot water!" Bella complained, "Then you should have woken up sooner!" I laughed as I finished shaving. With that done I washed the conditioner out of my hair and I was done. I dried off and got dressed then let Bella in as I plugged in my blow dryer. She got in the shower while I used the mirror. It was a very affective system. Finished with my hair I wrapped up the blow dryer and went downstairs. "Morning!" I chirped hugging Emmett and kissing him fondly. He chuckled kissing me back as he and Edward cooked breakfast. "Oh Charlie left a note for you on the frig" Emmett chuckled. I raised an eyebrow and took the note and laughed. In big bold letters it was written 'YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!' _

"_What?" Bella questioned coming down the stairs towel drying her hair. I showed her the note. "We're grounded for life" I laughed, she laughed too at seeing it before we put it back on the frig. After breakfast/lunch we decided it'd best not to push Charlie to much yet so we stayed on the coaches and watched movies and TV all day. Emmett and Edward both sighed and went to stand up, setting Bella and I on the coach. We were sitting in their laps. "What?" I questioned Emmett, "Charlie's home" he told me and I sighed and nodded. He kissed me hard. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple hours" he told me and I nodded. I didn't want him to go, no matter what. Emmett and Edward both went to head upstairs. "Why don't you use the back door?" I questioned them. They looked at each other then laughed. "Because Charlie has told us that we can't step a foot through the threshold. So we'll just use the windows so we won't break his rules" Both boys responded. I shook my head at them as they disappeared up the stairs._

_Seconds later Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. "I say pizza for dinner" I mused rolling my head over to look at Bella. She was still just as exhausted as I was, she nodded her head in agreement. "DAD!" We both shouted as he came in the door and we jumped on him. He sighed in relief and hugged us back. "What did you not think we were going to be here?" I questioned him, "After that stunt you pulled what am I suppose to think?" He demanded, I sighed. "Yeah sorry about that dad" I told him. "Yeah me too dad. It won't happen again promise" Bella said. Dad took us in the living room and sat us down. _

"_Now I take it the Cullen's are back?" He questioned us and we nodded. "And you two have taken Edward and Emmett back?" He questioned us and we both nodded once again. He sighed, "Jacob said something about you two flying to Italy to save Emmett and Edward?" Charlie questioned we both sighed. "We did fly to Italy but it was a huge misunderstanding. Carlisle had asked us to come visit to talk to Edward and Emmett. Well we figured the whole breaking up was a huge misunderstanding." I made up as I went along. "Yeah so Alice, and Edward are going to reenroll here and Emmett's even going to be doing an internship at the hospital" I put in. Charlie groaned at that information._

"_You two are still grounded" he told us standing up and putting his harness away. "We know dad. So what are the terms of our groundation?" Bella questioned him. "Eternity" he muttered. "Dad!" We both whined. He sighed, "Fine. You both ride together to school. Jenna you stay for soccer practice and ride home with Kit." We both groaned, "can't we at least have supervised visitation rights or something?" I questioned him pouting at him. He gave me a look raising up his finger. "Don't even give me that pout. If you can go a week without fighting in school you can have supervised visits" Dad told us. I sighed, great._

"_What did Charlie mean by fights?" Emmett questioned that night. I looked over at him, my head was resting on his arm. "Oh I've been fighting a lot in school lately" I told him and he nodded. "With who?" He questioned, "Danny" I muttered and Emmett tensed. He hated Danny with a passion, it was still fresh in my mind when Emmett almost killed him. "What else has been going on?" He questioned me, "Well I was drinking and partying a lot. My grades dropped a lot. But when I started hanging around Jared, Emily helped me with my homework and I brought my grades back up. I had gotten suspended off the soccer team for a while since my grades were so low. But now it's all good" I told him. He nodded his head. I looked up at him. He looked guilty as hell. "Hey don't worry about it. You're here now and that's what matters" I told him and he nodded._

_By the end of the week I was dying for some supervised visitation rights. I had been good, didn't get into any fights no matter how badly I wanted to kick Danny's ass. Though he had backed off some when the whole town found out the Cullen's were back. "Emmett!" I jumped on as soon as the door opened. He chuckled hugging me tightly. "I brought you a present!" He told me. My eyes widened, "oh really? What is it?" I questioned him. He smiled and handed me a box of chocolates. "Oh my favorite! You're the best Emmett!" I chuckled, "you're the best Emmett, please" I heard Charlie mutter under his breath. I glared at him. Emmett chuckled, "Good day to you Mr. Swan" Emmett smiled at him. Charlie just lifted his hand in the air in a half wave. _

_I sighed, he was giving Edward the same treatment. We walked into the kitchen and sat down. Edward was forcing college applications on Bella who was about ready to beat him with a baseball bat. "I have one upstairs if you want it" I offered it to her. "Don't tempt me" Bella chuckled. I sighed thankful that Emmett wasn't doing this to me. Edward was determined in trying to make Bella wait as long as possible before turning her. "So I was thinking maybe Greece, or the Caribbean?" Emmett suggested. "Caribbean you sure?" I questioned him and he nodded. "But what about all the sharks?" I challenged, "please, those sharks won't come anywhere near me" Emmett informed me. _

"_Planning a vacation?" Dad questioned. I smiled up at him. "Nope a honeymoon!" I cooed, he dropped his beer while Bella roared with laughter. Emmett laughed next to me while Edward hid his laughs. He didn't want to get any further on Charlie's bad side. I giggled at seeing dad's eyes dart for his gun. "I'm kidding dad, we're planning a vacation for sometime in July" I told him. "You know to really kick off this traveling" I told him. Emmett and I had said our cover story for not going to college was taking a year off to travel the world. We weren't really going to travel the world, just have a small vacation before my birthday and before being turned. _

"_Oh Bella, Jenna my parents wanted to remind you about those airplane tickets they gave you. They're going to be expiring soon." Bella and I both raised our eyebrows at Edward. Was he an idiot to suggest this to Charlie? We were still grounded technically. "What airplane tickets?" Charlie questioned, "For our birthday Carlisle and Esme gave us airplane tickets to see mom in Jacksonville for a weekend" I told him. "That's…thoughtful" Charlie commented not sure of what else to say. Bella was giving Edward death glares. "You know it might be the last time you see her before graduation" Edward pointed out. My eyes widened, that's right, after our birthday's we wouldn't be able to see mom again for a while. I looked up at Emmett and he gave me a sideways hug._

"_Yeah girls it sounds like a good idea. All the way in Jacksonville. Give you two some nice distance" Charlie put. Bella and I both groaned, Charlie had been stressing to us to put distance between us and the guys in case they left again. We knew they wouldn't but it was a concern in Charlie's mind. "Well we'll only go if you guys use the companion ticket" Bella put in. I smiled winking at Emmett who chuckled back while Edward looked upset at being out smarted. "Wait now there's four tickets?" Charlie questioned, and we nodded. "Yep" I told him. Edward groaned knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. "Why don't you take Kit along with you?" Emmett questioned, I raised an eyebrow up at him. Charlie beamed at that idea. "Yeah Bella why don't you take one of your friends from school like Jessica?" Charlie questioned, horror crossed Bella's face. _

_I gave Emmett a look, "what do you not want to meet my mother?" I questioned him, he chuckled. "No it's not that. I just think it would be better for you to spend some time with your mom and Kit. It's going to be a while before you see them again" Emmett whispered to me. I sighed, it was going to be a while. I hated the thought of losing my mom and Kit like that but this is what I wanted, I couldn't live in both worlds, I had to chose and I want Emmett. _


	20. Chapter 20: Jacksonville

_**Chapter 20: Jacksonville**_

_I stretched out on the lawn chair, mom was sitting on my right with Bella on her other side while Kit was on my left. All of us sun tanning, Edward trapped in the house. Mom had been trying to convince Bella for the last hour to move back home and go to a college near here. "They have a good science program mom!" Bella defended, "you mean a good Edward program?" I questioned her, she gave me a look and I laughed. "That's true Bella, don't you think you should take things slower with him? I mean after what happened and with you moving to Alaska now I'll never get to see you!" Mom whined, I rolled my eyes and turned to Kit and pretended to strangle myself. She laughed. _

_I wasn't that close with my mom and it was obvious. Bella was her prized child and it was starting to annoy me. I couldn't wait for tomorrow afternoon so we could leave. It was always, Bella this! Bella that! I swear if I heard my mom say her name one more time I was going to strangle her. "So Jenna do you have any pictures of your boyfriend?" She questioned, I grabbed my phone and went to the first one, which happened to be of Emmett leaning against his jeep. Her eyes widened at seeing the picture. "Isn't he a little old for you?" She questioned, I glanced inside and Edward was laughing. "No mom, he's only a year ahead of me in school. Besides he's studying to be a doctor" I told her, "ohhh" she cooed and I nodded. Kit and Bella rolled her eyes at that._

"_But he's so big! How tall is he?" She questioned, "about 6'4''" I mused rubbing some sun tan lotion in my skin. She nodded. "Oh that reminds me" mom said getting up and walking inside. We looked after her only for Bella to give me a look. "Only a year ahead in school?" She questioned and I nodded. I couldn't say to much since Kit was next to me. "Well at least you two are happier now. About damn time too" Kit mused and I rolled my eyes. "Uhuh, at least we're having a nice vacation before we have to go to regional's!" I pointed out and she nodded. We had been training hard to go to regional's but to win them and win national's. _

"_Present time!" Mom cooed coming out and setting a box and a bag onto her seat. "Bella this one's yours, and Jenna this is yours" She told me handing me the bag, it was like an older book bag that you see people wear to go to hiking or to archeological digs or something. I opened it up and it had a hat, sun tan lotion, a beach towel, some jean shorts, a new bikini and some sandals. "Aw mom!" I smiled and hugged her, "Though you could use that when you and Emmett travel" she told me and I nodded hugging her tighter. Looking over Bella got a quilt made out of their old vacation t-shirts. A hand made quilt might I add. Mom doesn't hand do anything. _

_I admit it stung a little to see that but I had made my decision to live with Charlie and I had to live with it. "Hey come on" Kit told me knowing I wanted to get out, Mom and Bella had started reminisce about all their vacation trips. She tossed me the soccer ball and we ran out of the backyard and onto the beach. That was nice having a beach front property. By dinner I had a nice golden tan, I couldn't wait to brag about it to Emmett. Vampires apparently don't tan. Go figure. _

"_Jenna can I talk to you?" Edward questioned, I looked up at him. Bella, Kit, mom and I were all playing a board game waiting for Phil to come back from practice. Considering it was dark out side it should be any time now. I sighed, "Fine" I growled, Emmett had talked to me about giving Edward a second chance. Well in my opinion he had that at Prom when he interfered in my relationship and lost it when I beat him with a baseball bat for interfering again only for him to do it AGAIN that resulted in Emmett leaving. But I would consider it for my Emmett._

_I got up and followed Edward outside. My hands in my hoodie as a wind blew off the ocean. It was cold! I mean I was used to Forks cold but when you're dealing with a hot sun all day then it goes to below seventy at night and with a cold wind you feel like your freezing. "What?" I questioned him when he paused. He sighed, "look I know your mad at me" he told me. "Now that's an understatement" I growled crossing my arms. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or Bella. I thought it was the right thing at the time" Edward told me. "Well you did and it hurt quite a lot and for some demented reason Bella still loves you. Personally I'd rather see her with Jacob then with you" I told him. He glared at me, "Why since you couldn't stay with your dog you want Bella to stay with hers?" Edward fired back. I glared at him. "That is none of your business! You know this is a pretty shitty way of apologizing" I growled at him. He sighed, "the point is I'm not going to interfere on your relationship again. Emmett has made that pretty clear. He really loves you Jenna" Edward told me. "I know, and if you break that promise again. I will light your ass on fire and laugh at you while you run around screaming" I told him turning on the spot and going back inside. _

"_So you and Emmett are really going to travel the world?" Kit questioned me. I looked over at her. She was laying on one coach while I was laying on the other. Edward pretending to be asleep on the floor while Bella had her own room. I sighed, "Yeah, we're either going to start in Greece or the Caribbean. Not too sure which one yet" I told her and she nodded. "So you and Emmett worked out your problems?" Kit questioned and I nodded. "Yeah, it was just a huge misunderstanding" I told her and she nodded. "He's a really great guy Kit" I told her. "Yeah I know. Not too sure about this one though" Kit muttered pointing to Edward. "Yeah, but Bella loves him so what can you do?" I questioned her and she smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow at the evil look she had on her face. She tossed me a marker. "Have some fun?" She questioned and I nodded. Technically Edward couldn't wake up right now because he's been pretending to sleep deeply. _

_Thus making him fair game. Kit and I stealthily crawled on the floor, after we slipped off our coaches and opened the permanent markers we had. Kit was drawing a flower on his cheek while I drew a kitty face on him. "He's going to be so pissed in the morning" Kit giggled to herself. I laughed, "Let him!" I chuckled, we also drew on his neck giving him spider web tattoo's and smiley faces, with little suns and flowers everywhere. Very entertaining by the time we were done. Exhausted we both went back to bed only to be sourly disappointed to wake up to find Edward had already cleaned himself up before anyone woke up. Damn it! Spoil sport!_


	21. Chapter 21: Red heads are definately

_**Chapter 21: Red Heads are definitely worse than blondes!**_

_(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, story and author alerts! And for those that haven't figured it out yet this a love story between Jenna and Emmett! Not one between Bella and Emmett or Jenna and Edward. I hate Bella too use her as in a love story like that she's way to docile.)_

_I paused getting out of Kit's car at school that Monday morning. What the hell was Jacob doing here? "Hey Jake!" I called out, he looked over at me and smiled holding his arms out. I hugged him only to start sweating. "Hey I'll meet you inside" Kit told me and I nodded. "What are you doing here?" I questioned him. "Came to talk to that bloodsucker" he said, his voice borderline turning to a growl as Edward's silver Volvo pulled up with Bella in the passenger seat. "What's going on?" I questioned him, "what they didn't tell you?" He questioned, I furrowed my eyebrows. "Tell me about what?" I questioned him only for Bella and Edward to walk over. "Hey how come you haven't returned my phone calls?" Bella questioned him, "Didn't have anything say" he told her before turning to Edward._

"_Message delivered" Edward growled back at him. Students had started to gather around us. "Wait hold on. What message?" I questioned Jacob. "If one of you steps on our land again we're going for the throat" Jacob growled at Edward. "Get over it Jacob, it was a misunderstanding" Edward growled, my heart plummeted, which Cullen was it? "Jacob" I questioned he sighed, "your bloodsucker tried to jump at the red head only to land on Paul" Jacob told me and I groaned. Paul probably over reacted and went to attack. "Are they all right?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Fine but we're not going to spare him a second time Jenna" Jacob advised me as Edward pulled Bella into the school._

_I sighed, knowing Jacob had interfered to keep a fight from happening. "Thanks Jacob" I told him. "I take it your bloodsucker didn't tell you?" He questioned and we shook our heads. "No, instead they pushed us out of town to see our mom one last time" I told him. His head shot up at that. "What?" He questioned, I sighed looking at my feet. "You knew this was going to happen Jacob" I told him. He bit his bottom lip. "How soon?" He questioned me, "not for a while all right Jake?" I tried to comfort him not telling him the real date. He groaned shaking his head. "Jake" I whispered, Jake was a brother to me. We had always been close, we practically grew up together. _

"_And Bella?" Jacob questioned, "She's made up her mind Jake. I'm sorry. I'd much rather see Bella with you then with Edward" I confessed. I could see him tearing up and I hugged his neck. He gripped my arm as his body shook with barely controlled rage. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean you're not making any rash decisions with what happened with Jared are you?" Jacob questioned me. I bit my bottom lip. "I'm not Jake. I really love Emmett and this is what I want" I told him. "But what about Charlie?" He questioned me. I sighed, "Emmett and I will be away for awhile till I control my thirst. I'll make some excuses up, cover stories" I told him. He shook his head not being able to accept my decision. "I'd rather see you dead then a vampire Jenna" he told me before roaring his bike to life and taking off down the road. _

_Tears ran down my cheeks. It hurt to hear him say that to me. I loved Jake, he's a little brother to me. I got on my cell phone immediately and called Emmett. "Hey baby are you okay?" He questioned, "Emmett will you come pick me up?" I questioned in tears. "Wait right there, two minutes" he told me before hanging up. Sure enough two minutes later his red jeep pulled up in front of me. I jumped straight into the passenger's seat as he drove to our waterfall. I didn't say anything. Just held his hand, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand._

_Getting to the waterfall Emmett held me against him. A blanket wrapped around us. I sat in between his legs, my back into his chest. My head resting against his jaw. His arms wrapped tightly around me. "I take it Edward told you?" He questioned and I shook my head. "No Jacob did. He came to confront Edward and to check to make sure Bella and I hadn't been turned yet." I told him and he nodded. "It wasn't dangerous or anything Jenna. I just couldn't protect you and chase after Victoria" he told me and I nodded. I understood. "I just want this to be over with already" I told him and he nodded. "Don't worry, it will be soon. If Paul hadn't gotten in the way I would have gotten her" Emmett growled squeezing his fist. I held onto his forearm. "Emmett, next time just tell me. I hate it when you keep me in the dark" I complained. He chuckled. "I know, but you're my fragile flower" he cooed in my ear. I blushed. He kissed my cheek softly. "I'm going to miss that" he commented and I nodded. "I hate red heads" I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me. "In all the jokes they're worse than blondes. I hate red heads" I told him and he rolled his eyes. _

"_Your just saying that because of Victoria" he told me and I gave him a look. "Not really, I'd father deal with Rosalie then deal with Victoria" I muttered shaking my head. He chuckled kissing the back of my head. "So you're going to be there for regional's right?" I questioned him. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" he chuckled back and I nodded. I couldn't wait for it. I was dying to bring my team further then Shannon had. "You'll do great, you'll win National's easy" he told me and I nodded. I hoped so. _

_The next week we proved we could. We won regional's and went to nationals. The championship game sucked! I mean sucked bad. We were playing up north so we were used to playing in the cold weather. But it started to snow! Snowing in May! What the hell! We had it up to our ankles, and we starting to trip and slip and slide. The team we were playing against was also used to playing in this kind of cold weather. "Kit!" I shouted kicking the ball at her. She kicked it up in the air back towards me and I roundhouse kicked it into the goal. It slammed hard into the net. I landed on my feet and tackled Kit. The both of us screaming our lungs out as the rest of the team jumped on us. _

_It wasn't long before Gatorade got dumped on us again. Spotting Emmett I ran up towards him launching myself at him. Knocking the air out of my lungs as he caught me giving me a bear hug. "You won!" He shouted over the cheers of the crowd around us. I kissed him hard. His tongue finding it's way into my mouth. My legs hooked over his hips. "Now if I throw you a party again this year are we going to end it by getting into a fight?" He questioned, "Depends we just might have to make a trip to the hot tub or the back of the jeep" I chuckled. He chuckled, "well in that case" he chuckled holding me against him as he walked back towards the busses. _

"_Come on you make out later!" Kit teased grabbing my arm and pulling me onto the bus as she held the championship trophy. I waved goodbye to Emmett and sat with Kit in the backseat yelling out songs that were playing on our Ipods. Much of the rest of the girls on the bus either singing their own songs or joining ours. Making it back to the school Dad and Bella were waiting for me. I ran to them holding the trophy. "We won!" I screamed and jumped on them. "That's amazing!" "Good job!" Both of them congratulated. "Don't worry about Emmett he'll be picking you up to go to the party" Bella whispered to me giving dad a pointed look. I nodded, "What? I can't drive my soccer championship daughter home?" Charlie questioned, I rolled my eyes. "You do realize it's going to take an extra ten minutes to get home since you're driving the cruiser" I pointed out. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever now come on" he told us getting into the car. _

_Reaching home I took a quick shower. While still in my towel I did my hair and makeup before leaving the bathroom. Walking into my room I searched through my dresser for my jeans. Confused I looked over in my hamper. My favorite jeans weren't in there either. Maybe Bella did laundry. "Hey Bella did you do the laundry?" I questioned her. "Nope, have you seen my red blouse?" She questioned, "No have you seen my jeans?" I questioned back. "Which one's?" She asked, "The low rider one's that make my butt look amazing!" I did a high pitched voice on the end making Bella laugh. "Nope, I already checked the washer and drying" she shouted back. "You don't need to be wearing those jeans then anyway!" Dad shouted up the stairs. _

"_Your so old dad!" I called back, "Hey! Do you want to get grounded again?" He challenged, I rolled my eyes. Like dad would do that to me again over a pair of jeans? Yeah right. My hoodie was gone too. I crossed my arms glaring at my wardrobe. "I'm sure whatever you wear is going to be…." Emmett started as he sat perched on my window only to pause. I raised an eyebrow up at him. "What?" I questioned him. "Two seconds" he told me before disappearing at vampire speed. I blinked and he was back. "Get dressed, someone's been in here" he said getting on his phone. I quickly got dressed, as soon as I was finished Bella and Edward walked in. "I got the girls, go ahead" Edward told him. "I'll meet you at the party all right?" He questioned and I nodded kissing him back hard. "Be safe" I told him. "You know me" he chuckled jumping out the window. Edward followed him so he could knock on the door._

_Walking downstairs I looked over at dad. Whatever vampire that came through had left our dad alive. No nomad would have done that. Why would they even pass through the house? Or steal our clothes? Didn't they have their own clothes? Edward knocked on the door and Bella answered it. "Are you going to wait for Emmett or go ahead and ride with them?" Charlie questioned, "ride with them. Emmett's running late from his internship at the hospital" I told him, hugging him and kissing his cheek before sitting in the backseat of the Volvo. Nice car. _

_Reaching the house we went through the party like nothing happened. Like no one broke into the house. But as soon as everyone left we gathered once again in the kitchen. I sat in Emmett's lap eating some congrat's soccer cake while the family talked. "The scent stopped about four miles south of the house. Then picked up by a car and that's the farthest we could track it. The scent wasn't recognizable" Jasper informed. "It wasn't a nomad. A nomad wouldn't have left dad alive" I pointed out. "Then who is it?" Esme questioned, "I vote for Victoria. It's only a matter of time before she get's through you guys" Bella pointed out. "It's not her Alice would have seen it" Edward pointed out rubbing Bella's arm comfortingly. I rolled my eyes. "Just because she hasn't decided doesn't mean it's not her. Besides you have Alice watching so many people's decisions some things are bound to slip between the cracks. Whoever is doing this has knowledge of Alice's abilities" I pointed out. "Which is why I think it might be the Voltouri" Edward pointed in._

"_Then why would they steal our clothes?" I questioned, "Because Demetri can't track Bella…" Edward defended, "But he can track me. He knows Bella will be wherever I am" I pointed out. "She's right Edward. This doesn't seem like the Voltouri at all" Carlisle put in. I smiled at having Carlisle's side. "That doesn't mean I'm siding with you Jenna. This just isn't the Voltouri's style" Carlisle put in. I groaned at that. Emmett snickered pinching my sides slightly, so my ass shimmied across his hips trying to escape his fingers._

_He groaned holding my hips so they wouldn't move. "Look it's been a long night. Charlie's going to worry if you two aren't home soon. Just relax, graduation is tomorrow!" Esme told us. We nodded and hugged her. "Besides you guys need to add another cap to the wall" I chuckled as Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked towards the Jeep. I went to get in the passenger seat but he caught my hips. "Uhuh your driving tonight" he told me leading me to the driver's seat. I groaned, I was not fond of driving a stick shift. Emmett chuckled at my behavior opening my door and helping me inside before climbing in on the passenger seat. I pushed down on the clutch as I started the jeep. Putting it in reverse I went down the long driveway through the trees towards home. _


	22. Chapter 22: A night with Em C Hammer

_**Chapter 22: A night with Em C. Hammer**_

_I laid back on my bed. Bella and I had already been interrogated by dad about the party and if the boys were on their best behavior. I was waiting for Emmett to jump through my window like he always did. I was looking through a magazine but I wasn't paying attention to the contents. I was too busy thinking about Victoria. Bella was right. It was only a matter of time before she did find a weak spot between the wolves and the Cullen's. Someone was going to slip up, but the question was which side would it be and what would be the cost of the mistake? _

"_Jenna?" Emmett questioned, I jumped three feet in the air, landing on my feet a pillow in my hand only to calm down at seeing Emmett. He burst into laughter, my hair was in a messy pony tail. I was wearing a tank top and black cotton boy shorts to bed and I had a magazine in one hand and a pillow in the other to defend myself with against a vampire. Yeah I guess it was pretty comical. "Oh am I going to get death by pillow?" He questioned teasingly wrapping his arms around me pulling me in for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine I smacked him with the pillow. It burst immediately sending feathers everywhere. _

"_One don't scare me like that! Two you just broke my pillow!" I teased kissing the tip of his nose. He chuckled and set me on the bed, in a blur. In a second he had the feather's gathered and thrown away as well as a new pillow for me. He chuckled laying next to me. "Now what were you thinking about to attack me with a pillow?" He questioned, I sighed. "I didn't mean to! You scared me!" I defended, he raised an eyebrow. "What's got your worried love?" He questioned sitting with his back against the headboard and his arm draped over my shoulders. "I was thinking about Victoria, and how much longer this is going to last" I told him. He chuckled. "That's not something you should be thinking about the night before you graduate" he scolded. I laughed at the idea of Emmett scolding anyone!_

"_Won't stop me from thinking about it" I pointed out. He chuckled, his lips ghosting across my shoulders and neck. "Then maybe I should take your mind off it?" He questioned, growling lightly in my ear. I chuckled, "what about dad? He's in the in the next room" I pointed out. He chuckled wrapping his arms around me and jumping through the window. I held onto him as he raced through the woods. I kept my arms around his neck as I looked up through the trees. The sky was slightly over cast but the moon was peaking through the clouds every now and then lighting up the way for my human eyes. Though even in the pitch blackness Emmett had no trouble at all navigating his way through the woods._

_Reaching the waterfall I smiled at seeing some pillows and blankets were already set up as well as some lit candles. "Oh you were planning this huh?" I questioned him as he set me down on the blanket, my head resting comfortably on the pillows. He smiled down at me, "well I was hoping" he chuckled. His body blanketing mine, supporting his weight on his forearms. "But Emmett I didn't bring a…" I started but he cut me off holding a condom up. "Found it in a book bag of yours" he winked at me. I blushed, "it was a present from my mom. She wanted us to be safe while we traveled" I explained and he nodded. Well how about we break in your presents before traveling?" He questioned his hard lips ghosting across my throat and shoulders. I nodded my head eagerly taking his jacket off and tossing it to the side. My hands running down his muscled chest that was hiding behind his black wife beater. _

_Reaching the end of the shirt I pulled it up and off him tossing it to the side. He took the bottom of my tank top and slowly lifted it up. His lips ghosting down the plain between my breasts. His hands coming up and teasing the hardened nipples. I giggled and wiggled underneath him. He glanced up at me and I tilted my hips to the side and pushed against him. He slowly rolled over to his side and I rolled on top of him pushing his back into the ground. _

_His hands rested on my thighs as his gold eyes watched me. I leaned forwards peppering his chest and abs with kisses. My tongue flicked over his hard nipples. He growled his head falling back in the pillows as my hands undid his belt and the top of his jeans, sitting on my knees between his legs I grabbed the waist band of his jeans to find out he was free balling. "Do you ever wear boxers?" I questioned him. He chuckled and shook his head no. With his jeans off I threw them to the side and let my hand lazily wrap around his large cock. He groaned at feeling the tight pressure of my hand._

_He watched me like a hawk as I leaned forwards and licked the head. My tongue sweeping across the slit licking at the precum that had formed there. Emmett growled, his fists clenching in the dirt ripping it up. I gave his head another lick before my mouth wrapping around him. His hands immediately went into my hair guiding my mouth to how he wanted it. My tongue rubbing the bottom of it, looking up Emmett had his mouth open, his eyes half closed. Pleasure written across his face clearly. Low growls rumbling out of his heavy chest as it heaved powerfully. I chuckled at his facial expressions. His eyes snapped open as he moaned. His thighs clenching around me. His abs contracting. I smirked and did it again. The vibrations wrapping around his cock. _

"_Jenna" Emmett growled as he came, filling my mouth up. I almost choked to be honest. Taking a deep breath through my nose I swallowed him. His hands releasing my head. I smiled at him as some cum dripped from my lip onto my chin. My tongue darting out to lick it back up. Emmett growled grabbing me and pulling me into his lap. "You have no idea how fucking sexy you are" he growled clamping his mouth over mine, his tongue rubbing over mine hard. I felt his hand sneak between us as he put a condom on before sliding me down onto him. He rolled over pinning me into the blanket. His arms sliding under me pulling me up into him as his hips rocked into me. I gasped , my head falling back as I moaned. My hands tightening in his hair. "Harder Emmett" I moaned as his large organ pushed further into me. _

_Emmett greedily accepted slamming harder into me. His lips sealing over mine, our tongues wrapping around each other. Our legs intertwined. I was moving my hips at different angles as was Emmett. He chuckled and sat up. His knees resting near my ass. I raised an eyebrow at him but he held my ankles, my heels pressing into his shoulders as he slammed forwards. My eyes widened as I saw white as he hit that spot. I felt myself coming unglued with every thrust. Emmett smiled at seeing me panting, gasping, moaning on my back. My eyes rolling in the back of my head as I screamed his name. With a final thrust I saw white. Before darkness clouded my vision. _

_After a minute or two my eyes blinked open as I panted. Emmett had grabbed his jacket and draped it over me as he lay next to me running his fingers through my hair. I gave him a tired smile rolling onto my side to curl up with him. My head resting on his arm, my forehead pressing into his chest. He ran his fingers up and down my back. "I love you" Emmett whispered, "I love you too" I whispered back. I was exhausted and my eyes just wouldn't stay open. Well Emmett Cullen did a very good job of distracting me from worrying about Victoria. Now the question was would I be able to walk tomorrow for graduation?_


	23. Chapter 23: Congrats you're a GRANDPA!

_**Chapter 23: Congrats you're a grandpa!**_

"_Urgh!" I groaned at seeing my reflection in the full length mirror. I looked horrid! I mean horrid! Not even horrible I had to use an even worse term. Whoever picked canary yellow was going to die! And I mean a slow painful death kind of dying! "Dad I'm not going!" I screamed down the stairs. "You look fine Jenna!" He shouted back up the stairs. "I look like a banana!" I screamed at him. "A very cute banana" dad shouted back up at me. "Dad! That's not the point!" I whined, he chuckled rolling his eyes. "Get down here or we're going to be late! Bella's not putting up a fight about this!" Dad shouted up at me. I groaned, damn you Bella. Why did I always have to be compared to her?_

_Grumbling and muttering obscenities we got into the cruiser. Dad refused to let us ride with Emmett and Edward insisting it was a father's duty to drive us himself. That is was a father's duty or some nonsense. So thus we reached the school and was first to line up. "Jenna I figured it out!" Bella told me I raised an eyebrow at her. "Figured what out? That the senior class looks like one giant custard pie?" I demanded disdain clear in my voice. She rolled her eyes. "No! Not about that, it is Victoria! She's creating a army of newborn vampires to come after us!" Bella told me. Horror crossed my face. I turned towards the stand spotting Emmett's tall frame. "Come on" she told me as we took our seats. I was turning my seat. I could see concern clearly written on his face. "We'll tell them afterwards" Bella told me. I nodded. Shit. The Cullen's couldn't last against a vampire army! I mean they were the biggest coven around but still! They couldn't take an army and all of them walk away. Who would it be? Would it be Emmett? Surely not Alice with her being able to predict the future. Esme then? Or sweet natured Carlisle? _

_I barely noticed when they called my name. Kit had to shove me forwards since I wasn't listening. I took the blank piece of paper and shook the principal's hand before catching up to Bella. Thanks to her name starting with an I, she went first. First time she went first in anything mind you. As soon as the graduation was over, we went in search for Edward and Alice. The rest of the Cullen family would show up soon. "What's going on you two?" Edward questioned. "They're coming here! Victoria with an army to kill us" we blurted out in hush whispers. Understanding crossed both their faces. "But I would see that" Alice pointed out. "Not unless she's letting someone else make the decisions" Bella pointed out. Edward groaned, he had calculated the odds up in his head too. _

"_What's going on?" Emmett questioned wrapping a protective arm around my waist. Edward's lips moved to fast for me to make out the words, his voice to low for my human ears to hear him. But Emmett's widened eyes I knew Edward told him about the army. "What are we going to do?" I questioned Emmett. "Not worry about it. So what we'll give him a fight and we'll win" Emmett told me confidently. I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Go to lunch with Charlie, I'll pick you up tonight. Don't worry about a thing!" Emmett told me cupping my cheeks and kissing me softly as Charlie appeared. "It's still just us three for lunch right?" Charlie questioned. "Of course dad" Bella told him as she kissed Edward goodbye before we followed Charlie to the cruiser. I immediately got out of my gown. I hated it. "You were supposed to wear a dress under that" Dad informed me. I smirked at him. I was wearing jean shorts that went down to my knees and a batman t-shirt and my dressy flip flops. "Oh well, what are they going to do dad take away my diploma?" I questioned him sitting in the back seat of the cruiser. _

_He rolled his eyes, pulling into the diner. Everyone shouting out congrats to us and hugging us. I smiled at seeing the diner had put up newspaper clippings of the soccer team going to national's up on the wall. After the diner we went back to the house and I smiled at seeing a red dress on the bed for me with a designer tag. Obviously from Alice. Bella had a blue one to match it. I quickly got dressed into it. Emmett was suppose to show up in half an hour. I waited downstairs with Bella. Both of us racing to the door at hearing the familiar cars pulling into the driveway. With the door open we raced out of it jumping on our respective guys. Charlie glared from the doorway. "We'll have them back by eleven Charlie" Emmett called out to him. He nodded, "Jenna, Bella you still have the….I gave you right?" He questioned gesturing like he was spraying mace. "Dad!" We both whined, he snickered and went inside closing the door behind him. Emmett rolled his eyes opening my door for me. "You look absolutely beautiful in that dress Jenna" Emmett complimented. I blushed, "Thank you Emmett. You don't look so bad yourself!" I winked at him. He was wearing dark jeans, a tight white shirt and a dark hoodie. His usual baseball cap was vacant tonight._

_Emmett kept his hand on my thigh as he drove. My eyes widened as I saw lights wrapped around the trees on either side of the driveway. "Alice" that's all Emmett had to say for me to understand. Alice would look for any reason what so ever to have a party. But unlike Bella I was super stocked! Emmett smiled at seeing my happy expression. "Ready to have some fun tonight?" He questioned and I nodded my head vigorously. He chuckled and led me inside. I immediately dragged him onto the dance floor as we jumped around to techno music. Kit and Alex across from us. Emmett rested his hands on my hips. His chest pressed into my back as our bodies curved around each others. "Great" Emmett muttered, I looked up at him curious to see he was looking over at Bella and Jacob. Who had Quill and Embry with him on his flanks. "This'll be fun" I commented walking with Emmett over to them._

"_What are you doing here Jake?" I questioned, the last words he said to me still stinging. Pain crossed his face at seeing me. "Jenna…." He started and I shook my head. "Don't even Jake" I growled, Emmett raised an eyebrow up at us. He knew I was upset the other day but he didn't know that Jacob caused it. He thought it was just the squabble he had with Paul. "Alice" Bella muttered, we both looked up to see Alice having a vacant expression on her face. We both walked up to her. She blinked her eyes. "Come on" she said taking Bella's hand. Emmett and I following after them as we went into the garage. The rest of the Cullen's gathering there as well._

"_They're coming here" Alice said, "how soon?" Carlisle questioned, "Three days" Alice told him. "Wait who's coming?" Jacob questioned, "a new born army led by Victoria" I told him. Sympathy crossed his face. "We don't have enough to protect the town. We should get the girls out" Edward said, "and leave Charlie? Leave our friends? We can't do that!" Bella and I both objected. Edward groaned knowing we weren't going to corporate with his plan. "You won't be outnumbered. After all as long as we can kill some vampires" Jacob growled eyeing the Cullen's. Emmett let a warning growl. I smacked his chest. He chuckled wrapping his arms around me nudging my cheek with his nose. "No! You'll get killed!" Bella cried out starting to get border line hysterical. _

_Jacob rolled his eyes. "Please Bella were bred for this. Besides you're the one that wanted us to work together to begin with" Jacob said. I sighed, I didn't want Jacob getting involved in the fight, but I didn't want Emmett to die either. If the larger numbers gave them a better then chance then so be it. "Jasper?" Carlisle questioned, "The added numbers will give us the advantage. As well as the element of surprise" Jasper commented. His military mind working fast at different strategies. "Do you think Sam will agree to an understanding. Jasper has valuable knowledge in fighting against newborns" Carlisle questioned. I wrapped my arms around Emmett's waist, burying my face into his massive chest. He circled his arms around me, his thumbs rubbing comforting circles into my back. "Jenna can I talk to you?" Jacob questioned, "You mean before I'm worse then dead in your eyes?" I questioned him. Emmett raised his eyebrow at that comment. His grip on me tightening as he bared his teeth at Jacob._

_Jacob sighed. "Please Jenna?" He questioned. I sighed and agreed to it. "It'll just be a minute" I told Emmett kissing his cheek. "You sure?" He questioned and I nodded. He nodded kissing me hard before letting me go. Jacob and I walked a good distance away from the house. "So what did you want to say?" I questioned him. "Look I'm sorry all right. I could blame it on the wolf in me but I was just being a jackass" Jacob told me. "No shit" I commented. He groaned, "Jenna I just don't want to see you as a vampire is that so wrong?" He questioned me, "besides as soon as he bites you the treaty's off!" Jacob told me. "What?" I questioned, "The treaty stated that if a Cullen bites a human the treaty's off" Jacob pointed out. Shit. "Then don't worry as seeing me as a vampire Jacob. Because when it happens you won't see me again" I whispered hugging him tightly. He hugged me tightly to him. "Jenna please don't" Jacob whispered, I felt hot tears on my shoulder from Jacob._

"_I'm sorry Jacob, but I tried living without Emmett. It wasn't pretty" I told him. "But Jenna, a vampire?" He questioned, "when you imprint on someone Jacob. You'll understand" I told him softly. "I'm going to miss you" he whispered, "I'll miss you too" I whispered hot tears on my cheeks. "When is it going to happen?" He questioned me. "On my birthday" I told him. "To die on your birthday" Jacob muttered shaking his head. I sighed. "Well I better get going" Jacob told me kissing my cheek before disappearing in the darkness. I crouched down crying into my hands. I hated having to say goodbye to him like that. _

_Emmett crouched in front of me wrapping his arms around me. I cried into his hoodie. He took it off and wrapped it around me as a cold wind blew through the yard. He rubbed my back soothingly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Emmett questioned me. I nodded my head. "Yes Emmett I want you forever" I told him hugging him tightly. He used his thumb to wipe my tears away. "Jacob's not the only one you'll have to say goodbye to. Eventually your going to have to say goodbye to Charlie, your mom, Kit, Alex everyone here" he told me. I bit my bottom lip hiding my face into his neck. "Was it this hard for you?" I questioned him. "A little, I mean it was obvious that I was attacked by a bear. So they just mourned my death" he told me. I nodded. "Will Bella and I have to do that?" I questioned him. "Probably, we've been tossing the idea back and forth" he told me and I nodded. I couldn't do that to Charlie. Just pretend to be dead, how could I do that to him?_

"_Come on, let's get you home. In a couple hours we're meeting up with the mutts" Emmett told me. I nodded slipping my arms into his jacket wiping my tears away as we walking up to his jeep. "So how's it feel being free from school?" He questioned me, I smiled over at him. "All right I guess, but it hasn't sunk in yet" I told him. He chuckled, "well after a couple times of going through high school you'll be celebrating whole heartedly when you get out" Emmett chuckled. "Emmett?" I questioned after a pause of silence. "Hm?" He questioned, "Can I come tonight?" I questioned him. He smiled at me. "Do you want to come?" He questioned and I nodded my head. He chuckled. "Then you'll come. Though you might want to change clothes" he chuckled pulling into the driveway and getting out. He walked over my door and opened it for me walking me up to the door. _

"_So old fashioned!" I teased, he chuckled. "You know it. Leave your window open for me baby" He whispered kissing me gently since Charlie was watching through the curtains. Emmett had just pulled away when the porch lights went on and off. "Dad!" I whined towards the door. The lights flashed again. Emmett laughed. "Goodnight" He whispered kissing my forehead before heading back towards his jeep. I watched him smiling like a fool and went inside. I still had his hoodie on. "How was the party?" Charlie questioned, "Good. Jacob even showed up" I told him. "Really?" He questioned and I nodded. "So you guys are okay again?" Charlie questioned from the coach. I walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle water. I had about ten minutes before Emmett showed up in my room._

"_Yeah I guess. Things are still tight between Bella and him though. But I guess kissing her and then breaking her hand by punching him in the face kind of does that" I chuckled. Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He questioned and I nodded. "Well good for him" I rolled my eyes. Charlie was bent on the idea of one of us dating Jacob and since Jacob was head over heels for Bella Charlie was rooting for them. "So you and Emmett, I mean you two aren't you know….." he questioned. I raised an eyebrow. "You know what?" I questioned. "Active….?" He questioned trying his hardest to not say sex. _

"_What having sex?" I questioned him, he was beat red. "Yeah that" he said completely uncomfortable. I chuckled, "oh on that subject your going to be grandfather. Congrats!" I joked walking up the stairs. "Not funny!" Charlie called up the stairs after me. I laughed at him closing my bedroom door. I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and pulled them on. Making sure to hang up the beautiful red dress. I pulled Emmett's hoodie back on, pulling my hair back into a pony tail and waited._


	24. Chapter 24: Proposals and dog stench

_**Chapter 24: Proposal's and dog stench**_

_Jacob makes for a great pillow. And I mean a great pillow. He was currently laying on the ground and Bella and I were reclining backwards against him watching the Cullen's fight each other. I smiled at seeing Emmett throwing his brother's high up into the air using his overwhelming strength only to get taken down by Jasper. It made me worried, that Jasper was taking Emmett out so easily. But after watching Jasper fight I didn't want to be on the other end of that. He was speed, precision and deadly instinct and rolled up into one. The saying was true. It's the quiet ones that you have to watch out for. I looked over at seeing Bella subconsciously trace the white crescent scar on her hand. We weren't identical twins by no means, but we had most of the same features. I put my hand over hers giving it a tight squeeze. "Don't worry our boys are going to come out alive" I told her. Jacob snorted behind me. "All of our boys" I told him scratching his ear. He nudged me licking my cheek. I laughed and wiped the dog slobber off my cheek._

_Hearing a growl from the woods I looked over and Jared stood there. I closed my eyes feeling my heart throb and looked away concentrating on the fighting. It was Bella's turn to squeeze my hand. I didn't love Jared, but when Emmett was gone. I needed him and he left. And it hurt. Jacob whined nudging my shoulder. I smiled at him. "I'm okay Jacob now study" I told him pointing towards the fighting Jasper and Alice. Watching those two fight freaked Bella out, but I enjoyed it. It was an intimate dance between them. They were so affectionate with each other that it made you look away to give them a private moment. And it was just funny that no matter how hard Jasper tried he couldn't get his hands on Alice for more then a second before she got the upper hand. They finally ended it with Alice on Jasper's back her teeth hovering over his neck before she gave it a soft kiss and putting her feet back on the ground. _

"_Don't worry, soon you'll be that deadly" Emmett told me running his hands through my hair. I smiled at him. "Promise?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Yep, a crazed blood thirsty demon from hell. Oh wait that's what women are anyway aren't they?" Emmett teased, Bella and I both smacked his arm. "Hey! Edward your old lady is attacking me!" Emmett called out to Edward. Edward looked over, "good! It's about time someone else hit you besides Jenna, but then again you like it when she hits you huh?" Edward teased, Emmett smirked at him. "Damn straight I do" Emmett teased, "My little hell cat in the sack" Emmett chuckled kissing me softly. Jacob roared his anger at Emmett's words. Emmett immediately had me behind him so he was between us. Edward doing the same to Bella. Jacob was ripping the dirt up in his anger as he growled. "Jacob what did you expect?" I questioned him. He howled his confusion and pain. Jared doing much the same thing. Sam let out a loud growl before turning to Edward. "They'll meet us here for the battle" Edward relayed before Sam ordered the pack into the woods. Jacob turned on the spot._

_I couldn't let Jacob leave like this. His mind all messed up before the battle. If he couldn't focus on the battle then he'd die. "Jacob!" I called trying to break out of Emmett's grip. Jacob was pissed, he phased back pulling his sweat pants on. "How could you? It's not enough to be one of them? You have to go and fuck him too?" Jacob yelled at me. "Jake you don't understand!" I told him close to tears. Emmett kept me behind him. "Emmett stop, let go" I told him. Emmett hesitantly did so, but kept me with in an arm's grasp as he hovered behind me. _

"_Your right I don't understand! I don't understand how either one of you can end up with that!" He shouted gesturing to our boys. "Jake I love him" I told him, tears running down my cheek. Bella had her face pressed into Edward's back. "Good because it's going to get to the point that he's all you have and I hope your happy with that" Jacob snarled as he turned on the spot phasing as he launched his body into the woods racing for La Push._

_I broke down. Why? Why did Jacob always have to be like this? Why couldn't he just understand? Emmett had me in his arms in an instant. "Sh love" he cooed rocking me slowly. I held onto him for my dear life as I cried. Emmett walked back towards the house, giving me plenty of time to calm down so Charlie wouldn't hear me crying. By the time Emmett had gotten us back to the house I was passed out in his arms_

_. The next morning I woke up to being kidnapped. Alice had arranged with Charlie for Bella and I to sleep over under the pretensions' that the Cullen's were all going out camping and Alice was going to be staying at the house by herself. While in reality it would be myself, Emmett, Bella and Edward all staying at the house while everyone else went hunting to power up for the battle. Then when the family came back from hunting Edward and Emmett would go out hunting._

"_Hey feeling any better? You cried yourself to sleep last night" Emmett questioned me. I smiled weakly up at him. "As good as I'm going to get" I told him and he nodded. "Well would it cheer you up to see a box of your favorite pizza and some Black ops?" He questioned holding up the Xbox controller. I chuckled, silly Emmett thinking a box of pizza and a video game were going to fix my problems. "Sure" I told him, but sure enough an hour later I'm standing on the bed, my fingers punching the buttons quickly trying to shoot Emmett. Shockingly enough I killed him getting the game winning kill. "YES!" I screamed jumping up and down on the bed. "I beat you!" I shouted childishly as I pointed a finger at him. He smiled up at me. I knew he let me kill him so it would cheer me up. But I was still happy none the less. It was hard killing the Cullen's when they were playing this game. Though Jasper was the king of this game. Maybe that was because of his military strategy?_

_Either way every time Jasper won I would call him a cheat. He found it amusing so it was all right. "Well someone's feeling better" Edward commented stepping into the room. I smiled, "Yep finally killed him!" I smiled jumping on Emmett kissing his cheek. Emmett chuckled, "please I'll nail you next time" Emmett chuckled in my ear. I blushed at getting his pun. Edward cleared his throat. "I think a congratulations is in order. Bella and I are engaged!" Edward announced. I sat there blinking. My Bella? My Bella Swan who hated marriage was engaged? I couldn't help it. I burst out into laughter. I was holding my sides, as I tried to wipe the tears away. My laughter filling the room. I rolled and fell straight off the bed. That of course caused Emmett to laugh while Edward and Bella stared at us like we were insane. _

"_You all right there?" Emmett questioned and I nodded my head not being able to breath from laughing to much. Taking a deep breath I kept giggling as I wiped the tears away. "Did you knock her up or something?" I questioned him. Edward glared at me while Bella blushed. "NO! For your information we didn't go that far" Bella said sounding disappointed. I laughed, figures. Edward's such a tight ass. Edward scoffed crossing his arms. Apparently this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. "So what happened then?" I questioned, Emmett chuckled pulling me back up onto the bed. "Nothing happened! What I can't just propose to her without you thinking I did something to her?" Edward demanded, "No you can propose all you want. I can't believe Bella saying yes unless you did something to her" I told him. Bella sighed, "He won't turn me till I marry him first" Bella confessed. "Ah that explains it. That's a fucked up deal" I told her and she nodded. Edward threw his hands up in the air. _

"_How is that fucked up?" He questioned, I laughed at hearing Edward cussing. It just didn't sound right. "Because Bella's terrified of marriage!" I pointed out. "I am not!" She growled, "Yes you are!" I told her. "Am not!" She defended, "really then how come it took Edward to blackmail you before you would agree?" I challenged her. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again knowing I was right. "Thought so!" I smiled triumphantly. "Wait why is Bella scared of marriage?" Emmett questioned, "Because of our parents getting divorced" I told him and he nodded. "So are you scared of marriage?" Emmett questioned, I gave him a look. "Not really. I mean well maybe a little bit. But if the right guy asked me I'd be okay with it." I told him and he nodded his head before looking back over at Edward and Bella. _

"_Well congrats, hopes it works out for you! I'm sure Edward will survive the battle now that your engaged" I told her. "Edward's not fighting in the battle" Bella said quietly. "What?" I questioned, Emmett didn't look that surprised. "I hear everything that goes on in this house. Vampire thing" Emmett told me and I nodded. "Why aren't you fight tomorrow?" I questioned him. "Because I don't need to. With the pack involved the battle's going to be a cakewalk" he told me and I nodded. I raised an eyebrow at Bella and she gave the look that said we'll talk later. _

_Edward then insisted that Bella get some sleep and they left the room. Emmett had also tucked me into bed. His arms wrapped around me. "Are you going to ask me to step out of the fighting too?" Emmett questioned me. I looked up at him. "I thought about it" I told him. "But?" He questioned and I smiled at him. "I know you'll enjoy ripping those newborns apart. Besides I know you'll be fine, you better be or I'll bring you back and kill you" I chuckled. He laughed pulling me tightly into his chest. "Besides I know you have too. I don't like it, but I understand and I'll wait for you" I told him. He smiled down at me kissing me softly. "I love you Jenna, so much" Emmett whispered keeping his amber eyes closed, his forehead resting against mine. The tips of our noses touching. I ran my fingers through his short hair. "I love you too Emmett. Just come back to me" I whispered, a tear leaking out on my cheek. He kissed it away gently. "I always will" he whispered holding my head into his neck and shoulder. His legs draped over mine. His other hand running up and down my back putting me to sleep. _


	25. Chapter 25: Yay for camping! FU Frosty!

_**Chapter 25: Yay for camping! Fuck you Frosty!**_

_The next day Bella and I walked through the woods, Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting for us at the clearing while we left a trail that would leave the newborns straight into the clearing and away from the town like we wanted. Bella of course tripped and cut her hand. So she then started rubbing it on rocks and trees. "You're going to get an infection" I told her. "If it helps" she responded back. "Yeah because infections help everything" I rolled my eyes. "So what's with the whole Edward sitting out tomorrow?" I questioned her. She sighed, "I don't want to lose him" she told me. "You won't Bella. They're going to be fine tomorrow" I told her. "How can you let Emmett go?" She questioned me. I sighed, letting my fingers run over plants and trees, occasionally putting a strand of hair on a tree branch from my hair brush. We were being thorough._

"_Because, it's in Emmett's personality. He's not the type of guy to just sit around and let a battle pass by him and I'm not going to force him too" I told her. She shook her head. "What?" I questioned her. "Nothing I just wish I was more like you" Bella told me and I raised an eyebrow. "Please Bella yeah right" I told her. She stopped, "no I'm serious Jenna! Your beautiful, your amazing at everything you do! You don't let anyone boss you around! You're so strong all the time and I don't know how you do it!" Bella told me. I sighed wrapping my arms around her into a hug. "It's because I have to Bella. I'm your older sister! I'm going to look out for you. Besides your strong too you just don't show it!" I told her keeping my arm around her shoulders as we headed towards the clearing. Jasper had marked the trees for us so we wouldn't get lost in the woods._

"_Yeah right Jenna your just saying that. If I was strong then I would be able to let Edward fight with his family" Bella muttered. I flicked her ear. "Ow!" Bella whined. I laughed, "then stop talking like that! So what if you want to keep Edward with you just to make sure he was okay! Get over it! At least you'll know he's safe! I'll have to wait till after the battle to see if Emmett's safe." I told her. She nodded her head as we walked into the clearing. Edward sighed at smelling Bella's fresh blood. He quickly covered it up. Surprisingly Jasper held his composure. _

"_All right what am I doing here?" Jacob questioned, "hey Jake" I greeted. He looked at me then looked away. I sighed, Emmett pulled me closer into him rubbing my side ."Hey Jenna" Quill greeted, "Hey Quill!" I greeted back hugging him. "God you stink" Quill teased, "Hey I showered this morning mister! Can you say the same?" I questioned smacking his chest. He laughed, "ouch! You wound me with your words vampire girl" Quill teased. I rolled my eyes as Jacob picked up Bella then took off into the woods as a test run. Five minutes later he came back on a different part of the clearing. Jasper then took off after the train only to come back on a different spot. "Picked up nothing but wolf stench. No Bella" Jasper approved of the plan. _

"_Good meet us here" Edward said pointing out a small spot on the map. Quill and Jacob both studied it before Jacob picked up Bella. "See you soon" I told Emmett, he nodded kissing me hard before picking up a camping bag. "Ready?" Quill questioned ,I opened my mouth to answer only to scream as he swept his legs out from under me, his other arm catching my back before I hit the ground. Quill laughed at my scream. "Show off!" I complained smacking his chest. _

_Quill chuckled, "So Jared wanted to apologize and pass along that he's happy to see you happy with Emmett" Quill told me. "You mean hates the fact that it's Emmett I'm with but glad that I'm happy?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Pretty much" Quill laughed and I rolled my eyes. Jacob and Quill easily supported our weights as they jogged up a steep mountain. "So are you staying the night up here with us?" I questioned Quill. "Nope, Jacob is though. He'll be your contact into the pack. Seth will relieve him in the morning" Quill told me. I nodded. It was about half an hour before Quill and Jacob carried us into the clearing. Quill set me down. "Have fun, it's going to be a cold one" Quill told me and I nodded. "No problem, see you later" Quill told me kissing my cheek before he took off into the woods. Emmett wrapped me up in a hug rubbing himself all over me. "Emmett what are you doing?" I laughed, "You smell like him" he growled, I rolled my eyes. "Territorial now huh?" I questioned and he chuckled. "Well you smell like a dog right now" he told me. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Emmett" I shivered as a cold wind blew against the mountain. "Come on, we already have the tent set up" he told me ushering me inside. Edward already had Bella inside. "Definitely, it's freezing out here" I agreed getting inside. Emmett wrapped me up in a sleeping bag. Within an hour snow was hitting the side of the tent harder, Bella and I were clinging onto each other, our teeth chattering horribly. Edward and Emmett in the corner of the tent, both of them wanted to cuddle with us to help warm us up but they would only make us colder. _

_Jacob whined again outside. "You want to be helpful go fetch a space heater!" Edward snarled in Jacob's direction. We could plainly hear Jacob snort, before the zipper of the tent opened. Emmett looked over at him while Edward kept his eyes fixed on Bella. "Don't even think about it" Edward growled, Emmett raised an eyebrow only to tense at seeing Jacob move closer to me and Bella. Edward caught his arm. "Don't you touch her" Edward growled. "Let go of me leech" Jacob growled back. Emmett also let out a slight warning growl. He knew things were on thin ice already between me and Jacob and he didn't want it getting worse before this battle. _

"_Stop fighting" Bella stuttered out. I laughed but it turned into a teeth chattering mess I officially hate cold weather. Snow, frosty all of it! "They're going to need their toes in the morning" Jacob growled, "get out" Edward growled back at him. "Edward, I don't know about you but I'd prefer my girlfriend not turning into a popsicle. Though I just might have to lick you till you melt" Emmett whispered the last part in my ear. I giggled, "Ew" Bella complained, I rolled my eyes. "Fine" Edward growled. Jacob unzipped the sleeping bag and Bella and I groaned in complaint as cold air hit us. Jacob quickly slipped into the sleeping bags. "Move over, sleeping bag hogs" Jacob chuckled. We tried to move but weren't having much luck at it. Jacob slipped in between us and zipped the sleeping bag up again. How it zipped up I'll never know! But all three of us were smoohsed together. "Holy crap you two are freezing!" Jacob complained as Bella and I clung to his half naked form. He only wore sweat pants that stopped at his knees. _

"_You know you would warm up faster if you two were naked" Jacob put in. Edward and Emmett let out angry growls at that idea. "Jake" Bella groaned, while I rolled my eyes. Jacob was far too warm to care about his sexual jokes. "What? Survial one oh one you can look it up" Jacob said, I kicked off my boots and pushed my toes against Jacob's ankles. He jumped a foot in the air. "Holy shit those are cold toes. Are they actually froze?" Jacob questioned, "probably" I groaned. Bella kicked off hers and did the same thing. Jacob was soon covered in goose bumps as he shivered holding us two popsicles against him. It wasn't long before Bella and I were warm. I was sweating in my jacket. Having slight muscle movement I shed off my jacket. Rubbing my cheek against Jacob's chest as I fell asleep. "Emmett" I whispered cuddling closer to Jacob. Jacob glared while Emmett smiled and brushed his fingers against my cheek. "Go to sleep now baby" Emmett cooed leaning forwards and kissing my cheek gently. A small smile on my lips as I fell into a deep sleep._

_Emmett's POV_

_I hated seeing Jenna shivering, her lips blue as she tried to use Bella for body heat. The plan would have worked better if Bella had some body heat to share. She was also starting to turn blue. The both shivering every time a gust of wind blew against the tent. "I should have picked a spot further down the mountain" Edward groaned from his corner of the tent. He was by the entrance and I was by the head of the tent. I hated not being able to curl up with her. I hated that I was cold and I would have made her colder. Damn it for being a vampire! Why did vampires have to be cold anyway?_

_Jacob howled his complaint from outside. "Then go get a space heater!" Edward growled at him. Jacob huffed at that making Jenna laugh. I looked over at hearing Jacob unzipping the tent, slipping inside and closing it again. But the cold air that rushed in sent the girls into convulsions. "Don't even think about it" Edward growled, I raised an eyebrow at Jacob when he moved closer to the girls. Edward catching his arm. "Don't even think about it" Edward growled, "Let go of me" Jacob growled back. I let out a warning growl, my body curving over Jenna ready to throw Jacob out of this tent if he attacked Edward. "They're going to need their toes in the morning" Jacob growled. I looked down at Jenna, she wouldn't make it through the night going on like this._

"_Get out" Edward growled. I groaned, I didn't want to see Jacob curl up against Jenna, but thankfully he was into Bella and not Jenna. "Edward I don't know about you but I don't want my girlfriend to be a popsicle in the morning. Though I might just have to lick you till you melt" I whispered the last part in Jenna's ear. She giggled, "ew!" Bella complained a look of disgust but slight longing on her face. Edward didn't act like that around her no matter how much she wanted him too. Edward debated in his head, but a sudden convulsion from Bella made up his mind. "Fine" Edward growled letting Jacob go. Jacob quickly unzipped the sleeping back. "Come on ladies make room for me" Jacob chuckled slipping into the sleeping bag zipping it closed behind him. The sleeping bag looked like it was about to pop with Jacob's added body weight inside. The two girls immediately grabbed him. Jacob's eyes widened as he shivered. _

"_Holy crap you guys" he complained, only to jump in the air when the girls kicked off their boots and pressed their cold toes around his calves and ankles. I chuckled from my spot. About ten minutes later Jenna slipped out of her jacket. Wrapping her arms around Jacob's waist. Her head resting on his chest. Her cheek rubbing into the tan skin. "Emmett" she whispered half asleep. I smiled while Jacob looked disgusted at being called a vampire. I ran my fingers over her cheek and she turned her face into the attention. I smiled and leaned down kissing her cheek gently. "Go to sleep now baby" I whispered to her. She nodded laying her head back down. A smile on her face as she fell into a deep sleep. _

_I smiled affectionately at her tucking the sleeping bag tighter around her. Jacob looked up at me. "You really love her don't you?" He questioned and I nodded. "Then why don't you give her up to a better life?" Jacob questioned, "What so another one of your mutt mates can break her heart?" Emmett questioned, "So she told you about Jared?" Jacob questioned and Emmett nodded. "She's too good for you, you know" Jacob told me. "So is Bella for you but that never stops you from trying" I pointed out. Edward chuckled from his spot. Jacob glared, "If you had stayed away. If I had more time I could have made her happy" Jacob informed Edward. "To bad she doesn't see that way" Edward told him. _

_Jacob rolled his eyes. "I forced us apart once and it nearly killed the both of us. I'm not stupid enough to try that a second time." Edward told him. "But what if it was what she wanted, if she chose me?" Jacob questioned, Edward smiled at that idea. Yeah right, like that would happen! "Would you kill me?" Jacob questioned, "now that is an entertaining idea" Edward chuckled. "But I couldn't hurt her like that. If she chose you, then I would respect that and walk away" Edward told him. "What about you?" Jacob questioned me. "Oh your after my girl now too?" Emmett questioned, he rolled his eyes. "If Jared hadn't imprinted, would you let Jenna go?" He questioned. I tapped my chin thinking about it. _

"_No I wouldn't." I told him. He glared, "Because she never would. Jared could never get her to do this" I told him confidently running my finger down her cheek. She smiled, letting a sigh out as she rolled over turning towards me. Jacob kept her back pressed into him so she'd stay warm. "He could never love her, like I love her. She's my everything and I know Jenna would never walk away from that" I told him studied the love of my life's face as she slept. Her dark hair falling into her face. I tucked the hair behind her ear. "Emmett" she sighed._

"_I'm here baby, sleep" I whispered to her softly. My voice music to ears sending her back into a deep sleep. "So you'll turn her into a blood sucking murderer just to keep her?" Jacob questioned, he chuckled. "If I don't do it she'll pull some life threatening scheme to get Carlisle to do it and I'm not going to risk it. She's chosen me for a reason I doubt I'll never know" I sighed. "She's already made the agreement with Carlisle anyway" Jacob groaned at that. Hate in his eyes at the thought of Jenna being a vampire. "At least you know she'll be well taken care of" I told him. Jacob glared at me. "That's not good enough for her" Jacob growled. I rolled my eyes. No matter what I said Jacob was going to hate me. Oh well. Might as well stop trying, besides it's not like Jenna was awake to keep us from arguing._

"_Whatever mutt, at least I don't have to wear a flea collar" I growled, Edward chuckled at the insult. "Go eat a rabbit" Jacob growled back. "Go lift your leg somewhere" I chuckled. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Go light yourself on fire" Jacob growled back. And that's how we passed the night, Jacob finally fell asleep around three in the morning. "Have you decided about proposing to her?" Edward questioned me. I looked up at him. "Yeah, I think I will on vacation" I told him. He smiled at my nervousness as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Don't worry she'll say yes. You know she will" Edward pointed out. "But do I have to blackmail her into it?" I questioned him. Edward chuckled. "Well you can always use the vacation to do that" Edward snickered. _

_I had one fist balled up as I smacked it over and over again into my other hand. I had to do something. I hated just sitting around waiting for the night to pass without being able to cuddle with Jenna. "Don't worry Emmett, Alice has already seen it" Edward chuckled. "Well good maybe she can tell me how I propose?" I chuckled, Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, the surprise one's are the best." Edward chuckled and I rolled my eyes watching the rise and fall of Jenna's stomach as she breathed. Idea's of her belly being swelled and rounded. That glow emitting from her, the kind of glow only a pregnant woman gets. "Emmett" Edward warned, I huffed. "Spoil sport" I muttered. Edward chuckled rolling his eyes watching over Bella as she slept._


	26. Chapter 26: Red head strikes back!

_**Chapter 26: Red head strikes back!**_

_I huffed kicking my feet. It was too tight I felt like I was going to suffocate. "Oh Jenna quite kicking" Jacob complained. I heard Jake's voice in one ear and a chuckle in the other. Confused I blinked my eyes open to see Emmett crouched near me a smile on his face. "Morning love, did you sleep better curled up against a mutt?" Emmett questioned. I chuckled, "well I always did want a dog that would sleep up on the bed with me" I chuckled. "Hey!" Jacob whined, I laughed leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Don't worry Jake you'll be one of the pretty pure bred one's" I told him. "Yeah the ones that have shit for brains" Emmett chuckled. I rolled my eyes and struggled against the sleeping bag. _

"_Want out?" Emmett questioned and I nodded. He chuckled and ripped my side of the sleeping bag open and I fell out of it. It was still cold, but at least it wasn't as cold as last night. Jacob cringed as the cold air hit him. Bella still curled up peacefully next to him. Edward in the far corner of the tent glaring with jealousy. I grabbed my boots pulling them on. Emmett rapped a hoodie around me. I zipped it closed and kissed him good morning. He chuckled, "here's some breakfast" he told me handing me a pack of jerky. "Your lucky I love jerky" I chuckled opening up the package. As soon as I did Jacob sat up sniffing the air. I laughed, "Want some Jake?" I questioned him. He nodded his head. I went to pull a piece out but Emmett grabbed another pack and dangled it in front of Jacob. "Roll over boy" Emmett teased. I laughed and smacked Emmett's arm. Jacob glared at him and snatched the pack of jerky before going outside at hearing Seth approaching._

"_You are so mean to him" I rolled my eyes leaning back into Emmett's chest as I ate. Bella was still out cold. "Ah all in a day's work." Emmett chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "If she keeps sleeping like this she'll miss the battle entirely" I told Emmett who nodded. "Come on, let's go outside. It's completely covered in snow" Emmett told me excitedly. I laughed and followed him. He didn't care about the battle that was going to be happening in the next half hour. He was excited over the snow. Reaching outside I had to shield my eyes. Snow literally covered everything. Don't get me wrong it was beautiful, really beautiful but it hurt the eyes. I looked over at seeing Emmett bent towards the ground, he was making a snow ball. Following his eyes he was staring straight at Jacob. _

"_Emmett" I warned, he pouted at me. "Just one?" He questioned, I sighed. "Fine just one though" I told him. He smirked and went back to work. Since he was only getting one throw he decided to make a huge snowball. My eyes widened at the size of it. It was like a bulldozer. Emmett threw it and it nailed Jacob and Seth, who glared at him. Emmett laughed at them before wrapping his arms around me. "I should get going" he told me. I sighed and nodded wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Be safe Emmett" I told him. He nodded kissing my cheek. His hand cradling the nape of my neck as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was light headed by the end of it and nearly passed out. Emmett chuckled holding me close to him. "I'll be back Jenna. As soon as it's over I'll be back" he told me and I nodded, tears rushing up to my eyes. He wiped them away. "Don't cry love, you heard Edward. This is going to be a cakewalk." Emmett told me. I nodded kissing him hard again. "Go" I whispered. He nodded kissing me hard again before disappearing._

_I wasn't a religious person by any means, but if there was a God I prayed he'd look after Emmett and bring him back to me. Looking over Jacob had given Seth his final orders. I walked over to Jake. "Do I get a hug before you leave?" I questioned him. Jacob smiled at me softly and held his arms out. I ran into them hugging him tightly. "If you get injured in the slightest I'm going to kill you" I told him. He chuckled. "I'll be fine Jenna don't worry" he told me and I nodded squeezing him tightly. "And if it'll make you happy I'll look after your leech" he muttered darkly. I smiled up at him, kissing his cheek and squeezing him tightly. "Thank you Jacob. As long as both my boys come back safely that's all that matters" I told him. He chuckled hugging me tightly. "Jacob?" Bella questioned, we pulled out of the hug and looked over at her. "Can I talk to you?" She questioned him. He sighed but nodded, I squeezed his arm reassuringly and walked over towards Seth who had made himself a comfortable lounge spot._

_The snow around him melted revealing dead pine needles. They were dry as well. I walked up to him. "Mind if I sit with you?" I questioned him. Seth smiled up at me and moved to the side giving me enough room. I chuckled and sat next to him leaning against his warm thigh fur. "I'm sorry your stuck babysitting" I told him. He nudged me with his nose as he whined. "He just wishes he was in on the action" Edward told me translating for Seth. I chuckled. "Don't worry Seth one day your going to the be the most dangerous and deadly werewolf in La Push" I chuckled. Seth let out a bark of laughter as he shook his head before Edward paused. Confused I looked over at them Seth had paused too. Did the battle start? Did the fighting begin?_

_Seth chuckled while Edward looked pissed. "What's going on?" I questioned Seth. He looked over towards the path that went down the mountain. Slowly Bella emerged from it, she looked horrible as she fought with herself in her head. She looked up at Edward. "Did you see?" She questioned, he shook his head. "No but Jacob's thoughts are quite loud" Edward said. I was confused, what happened? "I'm sorry Edward…I don't know what happened" Bella said. "It's fine Bella, besides how could I be mad at my fiancé?" He questioned, a howl of pain/anger came from the nearby woods. Jacob. He heard._

_Bella looked horror stricken. "Why did you say that? You knew he was there!" She shouted at him. "Jacob didn't play fair and neither will I. He deserves to know" Edward told her. The bastard! "You could have waited till after the battle! What if he get's hurt?" I demanded from him. "He won't!" Edward told me. "But what if he does? It'll be entirely your fault!" I shouted at him. To purposely distract Jacob like that before a huge fight. Was Edward trying to kill him? Seth also growled at Edward. Neither one of us liked him that much right now. _

_Seth tensed again. I looked over at him confused. "The fight's started" Edward said quietly. We both groaned ringing our hands in our nerves. About two minutes into the fight Seth suddenly stood up. "Wow" I gasped as I fell backwards onto my back at the sudden loss of support. "What the hell Seth?" I demanded only for him to use his head and shove me into the snow. "Ow! What the hell?" I demanded, Edward grabbed my arm lifting me clean off my feet. He had Bella in his other hand as he moved towards the sheer face of the mountain pushing us into it as he stood protectively in front of us. Seth disappeared behind some rocks. "Edward what the hell is going on?" Bella demanded. "Victoria, she caught my scent. She knew I would be with you" Edward told us. We shivered in fear. This wasn't going to be good. Edward tensed again. "There's two of them" He said. Shit. Edward couldn't fight both vamps, and survive. _

_Seconds later a male vampire walked through the woods. "Riley?" I demanded at seeing him. His eyes widened in slight surprise at seeing me. Bella and Edward looked at me confused at how I would know him. "We went to school together. He disappeared last year after making a trip to Seattle" I told them. Edward nodded his head in understanding. Bella and I jumped at seeing Victoria land in a crouch on a rock about fifteen feet away from Riley. Her eyes focused on us. I grabbed Bella putting her behind me. She snarled at us as Riley moved forwards. _

_Riley would distract Edward while Victoria went in for the kill. I should have begged Emmett to stay if I had too. Now all three of us were going to die. "Riley she's just using you" Edward told him trying to talk Riley down. Riley looked over at Victoria. "I told you about their mind games Riley. He's lying" Victoria told him. "Riley she's lying! You know I wouldn't lie to you! She's using you to avenge her true mate James! Your nothing but a pawn to her! Please don't do this!" I told him trying to talk him down. Riley wouldn't listen to Edward, he didn't trust Edward. But he knew me. Riley paused again thinking about it. "Riley you know I wouldn't lie to you!" I told him. "She's lying Riley, she didn't care when you disappeared. Instead she started dating one of the Cullen's" Victoria told him._

_I glared at her. "Is that true?" Riley snarled. "Of course I missed you Riley! The both teams put up flyers for you! We went to Seattle every weekend to look for you!" I told him. Riley was a forward on the boys soccer team. Him and Alex were really close. "Are you with a Cullen?" He snarled. I sighed and nodded. Riley growled curving his body as he sprang. Seth came out of no where flying over us as he attacked Riley the two rolling through the snow. Victoria's eyes widened as she turned to leave. "You'll never get another chance like this again!" Edward shouted after her. _

_Victoria paused glaring at him over her shoulder. What the hell was Edward doing? Was he trying to get Bella and I killed. "You want me to feel what I made you feel when I killed James. When I turned him to ash" Edward taunted. Victoria let a feral cry before attacking. Edward and Victoria being coming a blur. Looking back over at Seth, he was having some trouble. Though Seth had ripped off one of Riley's hands. Riley threw Seth into a rock before kicking him hard. Seth whimpered as he lay there, his eyes closing. Shit. Bella ran forwards with a sharp stone in her hand and cut her arm. The smell of fresh blood instantly distracted Victoria giving Edward the upper hand. Riley pounced towards us. I grabbed Bella by the back of her shirt throwing her backwards behind me. My left arm coming up between me and Riley only to scream as I fell back into the snow. Riley on top of me, his teeth fastened into my forearm. _

_Fire ripped through my arm. My back arched as I screamed bloody murder only for Riley to get tackled off me by Seth. I lay there convulsing the ground, my body jerking as I gasped and screamed. It felt like I was on fire, while my clothes slowly became wet from the snow. It was an odd contradiction or an overly used cliché. I vaguely registered Edward lifting me up. My legs stradeling Seth as I leaned forwards into his neck. My right hand gripping the furr as I cried and whimpered. It hurt and it hurt bad. The fire was spreading into my upper arm and shoulder. _

"_Get her to Carlisle now" Edward told Seth before Seth launched into the woods. My screams announcing our presence as we moved through the trees towards the clearing where the battle had winded down._


	27. Chapter 27: Tastes like chicken!

_**Chapter 27: Tastes like chicken**_

_Emmett's POV_

"_There's one over there Emmett" Alice told me. I nodded grabbing the vamp's body and throwing him into the large pile that was now on fire. "Carlisle" Alice gasped, "what is it?" Carlisle questioned seeing Alice having a vision. "That way" She said turning around. It was towards the mountain. Towards Jenna. Only for me to hear it. To hear her screams of pain. I knew those screams. They were venom caused screams. Second's later Seth burst through the trees, Jenna clinging onto his back. Seth ran straight for Carlisle. I grabbed Jenna lifting her off Seth. My eyes widened at seeing the crescent cut through the jacket. I grabbed the sleeve ripping it off and a vampire bite was in plain view. Blood coming from her arm as she convulsed and screamed in my lap. Carlisle bent down to examine it before looking up at me. "Son you either let the venom do its work or you suck it out" He told me. _

_I groaned, I wanted Jenna to be a vampire I did. But I had promised her that I would be the one to change her. Would she hate me if I sucked the venom out? Would she still be alive? I doubted I would be able to stop myself. "I'm right here son" Carlisle told me squeezing my shoulder. I nodded taking Jenna's arm and sinking my teeth into the same flesh bitten skin. Her blood washed into my mouth, I could taste the foreign venom mixed in with it and growled. The thought of another vamp biting my Jenna made me see red. And in an instant the blood driven frenzy started. I gripped her arm as I drank. Soon I didn't taste the venom anymore but I couldn't stop. Not now._

_The images of the two previous girls that blood had smelled so sweet to me filled my head. Their cries of shock and pain rang in my ears as I bled them dry. "Emmett" Jenna whispered, my eyes flashed open meeting her warm honey brown. Her face was slightly pale, weak. I instantly let her arm go. With her wound venom drained Carlisle immediately bandaged it up. "She'll be fine son" Carlisle said only to hear another scream. I didn't look, I couldn't look away from my pale angel. I wrapped her up in my arms. "I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear. "It's okay. Just tired" Jenna whispered before falling into a deep sleep. I lifted her off the ground and into my arms. My ear pressed up against her chest, not trusting my heightened hearing. Her heart was still beating, but quietly. Teasingly as if wanting to torment me. _

"_Emmett the Voltouri" Alice told me. I groaned, if they showed up now and learned I had removed the venom from Jenna instead of turning her they'd kill us both. "Take her back to the house and start her on a blood IV" Carlisle told me. I nodded and quickly disappeared in the woods. I ran as fast as I could to the house. Laying her down on our bed I set up the blood IV. By the time Carlisle and the other's came home Jenna had already gone through one bag. "Don't worry Emmett, she'll be fine. I've seen it" Alice reassured me. I looked up at her and shook my head. _

_She wouldn't have been in this position if I hadn't left. If I had stayed with her at camp she wouldn't have been bitten then I wouldn't have bled her to near death. Alice sighed and left the room. Jasper walked in and sat with me. Not saying anything. Just keeping me company. "Jasper how did you deal with it?" I questioned him. "Deal with what?" He questioned wanting to be specific about what we were talking about. "About attacking Bella at the birthday party." I questioned him. He sighed, "Feeling horrible about an incident like that is bound to happen Emmett. Edward went through it with Bella last spring. So he decided to force them apart and look what happened." Jasper told me. I sighed rubbing my eyes. "Feeling guilty is normal Emmett. I would worry if you didn't. But even after I attacked them, they forgave me. Even after Edward almost drank Bella dry she forgave him and Jenna will forgive you too. She loves you way to much not to" Jasper told me._

"_I don't she will after this" I told him and Jasper chuckled. "Emmett" Jenna softly whispered. I rushed to her side immediately checking on her. She was still peacefully sleeping. A small smile on her face. Jasper chuckled, "Even asleep I can feel her love for you. Don't take it for granted Emmett. You made her a promise, so keep it" Jasper told me before leaving the room. Calm washed over me. _

_An hour later Carlisle came in to check up Jenna. "Alice said she'll be waking up soon" Carlisle told me. I nodded. He squeezed my shoulder. "You did the right thing son" He whispered leaving the room as Jenna stirred awake. I held her none IV hand as her eyes blinked open. Her eyes landing on me. A smile on her lips. "Hey you did come out of this alive" she giggled. I smiled at her. "I told you I would. Though do you think you can go through one day without injuring yourself?" I questioned her. Confusion crossed her face, I gestured towards her arm. She looked down to see the bandage. "That's right, Riley bit me" she said only to look more confused. "And you sucked the venom out?" She questioned and I nodded._

"_Why? I thought you wanted me to be a vampire?" She questioned, I smiled at her. "Well I was under the impression that you still wanted me to turn you" I chuckled, she blushed but nodded. "Besides it'd be hard to go to Bella and Edward's wedding when your trying to kill everyone" I pointed out. "Yeah that's true" She chuckled kissing me lightly. I moved so she could lean up against my side, her head curled on my shoulder. My head resting on top of hers. _

"_So is everyone all right? I mean no one….?" She started to ask. "No, no one died." I told her, I didn't want to tell her about Jacob. "Then who got injured?" She questioned, "What makes you think someone got injured?" I questioned her. "Because you said no one died. You didn't say anything about someone being injuried" she pointed out. Damn it, she was to smart for her own good. "Besides you?" I questioned her and she nodded. "Only one other person got hurt" I told her. "Who?" She questioned panic in her voice at the thought of someone she loved being hurt. "Leah found a straggler that was hiding in the woods" I started to tell her. Her eyes widened. "Instead of waiting for some back up she attacked the vamp on her own. He got his arms around her" I told her. She cringed, she remembered what Jasper had said about newborns getting their arms around someone._

"_How bad is she?" Jenna questioned quietly. "Oh Leah's fine. Jacob tackled the vamp off her." I told her, her head shot up at that. "But Jacob wasn't so lucky. The vampire crushed the right side of Jacob's body before the pack could interfere. Carlisle just came back from fixing him up. He's fine" I told her quickly. Jenna immediately started struggling trying to get out of the bed. "Jenna, stop you need your rest" I told her holding her down into the bed. "But Jacob needs me!" She told me, "what are you going to do? He's sleeping now. Just let him rest. See him in the morning all right?" I tried to reason with her. She gave me a look. "Please you need your rest" I told her as Alice brought in some food. A second later Jenna's stomach started growling. _

_Jenna sighed knowing she wasn't going to be able to go anywhere in a house full of vampires that were all a hell of a lot stronger then her. "So Victoria's gone?" Jenna questioned once finished with her food. I nodded taking the IV out and throwing the stuff away. "Seth took care of Riley while Edward killed Victoria" I told her putting a DVD on before cuddling with her. She fell asleep about twenty minutes into the DVD. I had to admit it was nice having Jenna spend the night over. Maybe I could get Alice to come up with another excuse to keep Jenna here a couple more days? It was worth a try._


	28. Chapter 28: Rabies, rope swings and gay

_**Chapter 28: Rabies, Rope Swings and Gay Vampires**_

"_But…." Emmett tried to argue. "No Emmett I'll be just fine. Besides Carlisle's going to be with me" I pointed out. He still didn't look all too pleased. "I just don't see why you want to keep going over there to get yourself hurt!" Emmett pointed out. I smiled softly at him, "I won't get hurt this time. Besides we have to figure out where we stand. And I have to give them their invitation!" I pointed out holding up an invitation to Bella's wedding. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea? To give him that while he's injured?" Emmett questioned, "Yes it is! That way he can't run away" I laughed kissing Emmett softly. "Jenna we're leaving" Carlisle called up to me. "Coming!" I shouted giving Emmett another quick kiss before running down the stairs and out the door to Carlisle. _

_He laughed at me as I dived into the passenger seat before Emmett grabbed me refusing to let me go. We drove onto La Push territory and as soon as we did we could see a couple wolves on either side to escort us to the Blacks. We pulled out and Quill and Seth immediately pulled me into hugs. I laughed hugging them tightly. "Hey boys how are you doing?" I questioned them. "Fine, how's the arm?" Seth questioned pulling my sweater sleeve up so he could inspect the scar. "All healed up thankfully" I told them. "Oh getting bit by a vamp" Quill shivered. "Hey it's not that bad! Besides Emmett was kind enough to save me" I laughed and the both boys shared a look. "What?" I questioned them._

"_Well Jacob sort of let slip yours and Bella's plans." Seth said, "Not like he can keep anything private when he phases. Wolf thing" Quill justified. I nodded. "Yeah, uh Emmett didn't want another vamp changing me like that." I told them and they nodded. "Suppose we'd have to thank him since he saved our little vamp girl" Quill teased dropping an arm around me as we went inside. Carlisle was already inside checking on Jacob._

"_Jenna! What's got you coming around here?" Billy questioned. I smiled at him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Ah you know me Uncle Billy!" I teased he hated it when I called him Uncle Billy. Which is why I did it as much as possible. He gave me a look before swatting my leg. I laughed, "How's he doing?" I questioned indicating Jacob. Billy took on a more severe note. "Doing good thanks to Carlisle" Billy said in a tight voice. I smiled at him, "Yeah he's a pretty good guy. Glad to hear he's doing good" I told him. "He's been asking about you actually" Billy told me. I raised an eyebrow at him. All I heard was that he was just asking for Bella. "In his sleep. Take it easy on him. He's pretty torn up about how things happened" he told me and I nodded. "Speaking of that, Bella wanted me to give this to you. Sorry she couldn't deliver it herself but Edward and Alice have her pretty busy" I told him pulling out the overly expensive golden invitation. Billy took it opening it up for his eyes to widen. "Yeah that'd explain a lot" Billy muttered and I nodded._

"_Yeah he found out about it before the battle" I told him and Billy shook his head. Carlisle came out at that moment. "Jacob's asking for you Jenna" Carlisle told me and I nodded walking into the room. Jacob looked horrible. He was laying on the bed just relaxing, his right side completely wrapped up. "Hey, how you feel?" I questioned him leaning against the door frame. He smiled up at me. "Hey surprised you came by" he told me. I smiled at him. "My brother's hurt what do you expect?" I giggled walking over to him and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He smiled at that. "I don't see how you can even treat me like a brother after everything that I've said and done" He told me softly._

_I smiled at him. "It's okay Jake, your family" I told him. "Besides let's not talk about that. When does Carlisle think you'll be ready to phase again?" I questioned him. "Maybe by next week" He told me. I pouted, "that sucks" I told him and he nodded. "Yeah laying here for a week. Now I know how dad feels" he muttered. "Hey at least he can move around the rooms. Your just screwed" I pointed out. "Thanks Jenna. That makes me feel even better" he muttered rolling his eyes. I laughed, "Good" I chuckling smacking his left side. He groaned. "What? That's your left side! It's free game!" I laughed, he glared at me. _

"_So I see your still human" Jacob pointed out. I nodded showing him the scar. "Yep, Emmett sucked the venom out." I told him and he nodded. "Thought he wanted you to be vamp?" Jacob asked confused. I rolled my eyes. "I want to be a vamp Jacob and he's promised that he'll be the one to turn me" I told him and Jacob clenched his jaw. "So what are you doing around here then?" Jacob questioned. "To check on you. Make sure that your okay. Emmett told me about you getting injured" I told him. "And it still took till today for you to see me?" He questioned slightly hurt. I glared at him standing up. "Well sorry Jacob but if you hadn't noticed you're not the only one that was injured! I was hooked up to a damn blood IV all night!" I snapped at him._

"_You wouldn't have to be if you weren't there at all! If that blood sucker never involved you in this then everything would be just fine! You'd be here with me and you wouldn't be with that goddamn blood sucker!" Jacob shouted, I froze realizing that he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was yelling at Bella. "Jake why don't you just tell Bella that?" I demanded crossing my arms. He gave me a look before he sighed. "Sorry Jenna….I don't know…" Jake said shaking his head. I sighed and sat with him. "Jake why don't you just tell her?" I questioned him. "I have, last night and it didn't change her mind at all" Jake said covering his eyes with his good hand. I knew he was crying. I sighed and curled up with him. "It's okay Jacob" I ran my fingers through his hair trying to calm him. "No it's not. The girl I love is going to be a vamp with him!" Jacob whispered "and she's marrying him on top of that!" Jacob cried._

"_I know and I'm sorry" I whispered kissing his forehead. He hugged me tightly against him. "Don't worry Jacob, you'll imprint soon" I told him. He gave me a look. "No I won't" he told me. "I'll be like Leah. I'll never imprint!" He pouted. I laughed, "you will too so don't worry" I told him. "And she's going to be amazing! Gorgeous! Funny! And a total trouble maker! Just your kind of girl!" I laughed teasing him. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah right Jenna" he rolled his eyes. _

_At that second Quill and Seth came barreling in. "Okay now that Carlisle is off our territory what do you say to having some fun?" Quill smiled. We all looked at him. "But Jacob can't move" I pointed out. "Please you have two werewolves right here!" Seth rolled his eyes as Quill and Seth came forwards picking Jacob up gingerly before carrying him outside. "What are you boys doing?" Billy demanded, "Run from the wheels!" "Don't follow the light!" Seth and Quill screamed racing out of the house with Jacob on their shoulders. I laughed and chased after them. "I'll watch them Billy!" I promised him, as soon as I took a step outside Embry had me swept up into his arms. "Need some help?" He questioned and I nodded as he raced after Seth and Quill. _

_After a good run we were at our old hang out in the woods. It was a small tree house with a rope swing. The boys set us down just under the tree. I smiled and grabbed the rope swing. "Hey!" Embry laughed chasing after me and grabbing the rope. "AH!" I laughed as I lost my grip on the rope and started to fall towards the ground only for Seth to catch me. "Oh thanks Seth" I laughed, he smiled at me. "No problem. Besides I think your vamp is going to kill me if you get injured again" Seth chuckled setting me down next to Jacob. I laughed, "Yeah he probably would" I chuckled leaning against Jacob's good shoulder. He put his head on mine as he fell asleep. I chuckled putting his head in my lap running my fingers through his shaggy hair as he just breathed in the fresh hair as he cat napped._

_Once we were all sure that Jacob was passed out and wouldn't hear any of this conversation I turned to look at Quill, Seth and Embry. "You guys are invited too if you want. I understand if you don't want to" I told them. "No I'll be there!" Seth said enthusiastically. Seth was good friends with the Cullen's. He liked them much to the packs dislike. Quill and Embry exchanged looks. "Has Jacob decided if he'll be there or not?" Questioned Quill. "I doubt it. It would be great if he did come but I think that he won't" I told them. All three boys nodded. "So you and a vamp huh?" Quill teased, I smiled at him. "Yes me and a vamp! He has a name Quill! When are you guys going to get over this?" I laughed rolling my eyes. They all exchanged looks, "never" they said together._

_Rolling my eyes we spent the rest of the afternoon outside, making sure to get Jacob back inside to his room before Carlisle dropped by one to pick me up but two to check up on Jacob. "A couple more days and he'll be just fine" Carlisle assured me as we got into the car. "Are you sure?" I asked him. Carlisle gave me a look. "Don't worry he'll be just fine" he assured me as he dropped me off at my house. "Emmett wanted me to tell you he'll be here when you go to sleep" he told me and I nodded. "Thanks Carlisle!" I smiled at him getting out of the car before racing inside. Looking over to the coach Charlie was moping on the coach. "Dad! Come on let's watch the game!" I told him jumping over the back of the coach and nestling next to him turning the TV on. He was staring at a blank TV._

_He sighed dropping his arm over me. I smiled up at him only to see he had my left hand and was checking to make sure I didn't have a ring on or a ring tan line. I laughed, "Dad!" I pulled my hand back. "Just checking" he muttered. "So I take it that Emmett isn't going to be popping the question any time soon?" He questioned and I laughed. "Dad don't worry about it! Emmett's not like that. He's not the kind to get married young. We want to see the world first" I told him and he nodded before hugging me tightly to him. "But Bella?" Charlie questioned not being able to get over it that Bella was getting married. Bella! Bella Swan! "I know shocked me too." I muttered. I wasn't keen on the idea of my little sister marrying before me._

_I mean don't get me wrong Emmett and I weren't ready to get married and I didn't want to get married young. Besides what did it matter anyway? In two weeks we were going to be on a beach somewhere tanning. Well I'd be tanning, Emmett would be a diamond on the shores as always. But still! I still didn't want Bella getting married before me! Damn Edward! He just had to fuck everything up huh? If only I could push him off a cliff, things would be so much better!_

"_You know you don't have to go on this trip if you don't want to" Charlie put in. I smiled up at him. "What do you mean?" I questioned him. He sighed picking at some invisible lint on the coach. "Well…..if Emmett's pressuring you at all….and going off to college you guys would have your space…." Dad said quietly. I smiled up at him. "Emmett's not pressuring me to do anything dad. We've both decided this and we're both looking forward to it" I told him and he sighed. "Both my girls are leaving me huh?" He questioned. I smiled at him kissing his cheek. "Don't worry dad we'll be right here. We'll always be your little girls" I smiled at him. He smiled hugging me back, clearing his throat awkwardly before getting up for a drink. _

_I rolled my eyes at him before going upstairs. Of course Emmett was waiting for me on the bed. He sighed relieved at seeing me. Wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Urgh you smell like dog again" he muttered. I laughed rolling my eyes. "Well in that case I'm going to go shower" I told him kissing his cheek. He smiled at me. "Can I watch?" He questioned throwing in a wink. I laughed at him. "You wish!" Rolling my eyes I kissed his cheek before grabbing my shower stuff and going into the bathroom. Once I was done with my shower I changed into my pajamas and went downstairs where Bella was making dinner. Emmett had to go hunting tonight, he was dragging Edward along with him. _

"_How you doing bride to be?" I teased her, she gave me a dark look and I laughed. Grabbing some milk from the fridge I poured myself a glass. "Well you're the one that said yes" I told her. "But I didn't think it was going to be this difficult!" She complained. "You're not doing anything! Edward got you a new car and Alice is working on all the details! All you have to do is show up!" I rolled my eyes. "That's besides the point! Everyone I run into wants to see the ring! Wants to know about all the details and everything! It's just so annoying!" She complained, I rolled my eyes. "Then go elope!" I told her setting the table. "Please Edward wants a huge wedding" Bella sighed stirring the noodles. "Have you stopped to think about that he might be gay? You know a gay vampire?" I questioned her. A murderous look crossed her face making me smile._

"_You know even Dad's dealing with me marrying Edward why can't you do the same?" Bella questioned, "Because I still believe that you should be with Jacob and take this marriage thing slow! I mean who says that you have to marry someone so young?" I questioned her. She glared at me, "Don't try to guilt trip me about Jake! I feel bad enough as it is!" Bella shouted at me. "Obviously not bad enough! That boy's right side is completely smashed thanks to your boyfriend! If he didn't let slip about you marrying him then Jacob never would have gotten into that accident!" I screamed at her. "It's not Edward's fault! You just hate Edward because Emmett left you!" Bella shouted I glared at her and jumped at her. Clearing the island in the center of the kitchen. Plates and glasses being thrown to the floor as I flew over it tackling Bella backwards. "Take that back!" I screamed at her._

"_No! It's not Edward's fault and he said he was sorry! Quite blaming him!" Bella shouted at me. "Hey! Girls break it up!" Charlie demanded quickly coming into the room grabbing me and pulling me up off Bella. "That's bull shit Bella and we all know it! He's a jackass and he's blackmailing you into this and you know it!" I spat. "Jenna enough! Go to your room now!" Dad told me pushing me towards the stairs. "But dad!" I shouted, "No! Room now!" He told me pointing towards my door. I was pissed, I turned on the spot stomping my way up the stairs and slammed my door shut. The amount of force I used it shook the room. _

_I jumped up onto my bed and beat the shit out of it with my pillow. "You all right?" Jared questioned, I jumped a foot in the air turning on the spot nailing Jared on the side of the head. "Ow! Jenna!" Jared whined rubbing the side of his head. "What are you doing here?" I demanded from him. He sighed, "Can we talk?" He questioned. "No" I told him as a matter of fact. He sighed, "Come on Jenna don't be like that" Jared sighed. "Then what should I be like Jared? You left me remember" I told him sitting down on my bed. My back pressed up against the headboard as I hugged my pillow. A pained expression crossed his face. _

"_What are you doing here Jared?" I questioned, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You looked happy when you were with him and I just wanted to make sure that you were" he told me. "Why does it matter to you?" I questioned him, "because you matter to me" Jared said softly. I shook my head. "What since Kim's still a kid you came by to see if you could get some?" I questioned him. His facial expression hardened. "No that's not it at all! I was trying to be nice to you!" Jared told me standing up. "Then don't Jared. I'm not in the mood to watch you walk away again" I told him. "I won't" Jared said softly. "Really?" I questioned and he nodded. "Not even after I'm a blood thirsty vampire?" I challenged. He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down._

_He didn't answer. "That's what I thought. You better leave before Emmett shows up. He has quite a temper" I growled. Jared got up from his spot on the end of the bed and went to the window. He paused then looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry for how things panned out Jenna" he told me. I looked up at him. "I'm not" I told him harshly. I guess it was just that week of the month or something but I was moody today. He clenched his jaw before he took off out the window. I sighed only to jump as Bella stormed into my room._

"_What's wrong with you?" She demanded, I glared at her. "You just came into my room without knocking and you want to know what's wrong with me?" I demanded glaring at her. "You just about blabbed to Charlie! You know I hate lying to him! And Edward is not black mailing me!" She shouted, "yes he is! He won't turn you till you marry him that sounds like black mail to me!" I screamed at her. "No it's comprise!" She told me, I rolled my eyes. "Besides we all can't be like you! Sleeping with Emmett on the first date!" Bella spat. I glared at her. "It was not the first date!" I screamed at her. "Might as well have been!" Bella shouted._

_I clenched my jaw. "So! At least Emmett will touch me! Which is a hell of a lot more then Edward will do for you! So don't get pissed off at me because he won't touch you when he has on his purity ring!" I screamed at her. "Bitch! You are uninvited to the wedding!" She screamed, "Please like I would go to that! Who knows Emmett and I just might start our trip early!" I screamed at her. "Fine see if I care!" She screamed, "I don't care if you don't care!" I screamed at her as she stormed out of my room. I slammed the door shut locking it closed. "I hate you!" Bella screamed at me, "I hate you too!" I screamed back grabbing my radio and turning it up on loud. I was pissed. I paced the room back and forth repeatedly till I finally just started to clean up the room. _


	29. Chapter 29: Team Jacob!

_**Chapter 29: Team Jacob**_

_Grabbing my phone I called Seth. "Hello?" Leah questioned on the other end of the line. "Hey Leah it's Jenna is Seth home?" I questioned her. "Yeah sure hold on" She told me, "Seth!" She screamed. Two seconds later Seth picked up the phone. "Hey what's up?" Seth questioned. "Hey will you come over? Don't knock on the door just jump through my window all right?" I questioned her. She nodded. "Yeah sure is everything all right?" He questioned. "Yep! Just hurry over" I told him. "Be right there" He told me. I hung up my cell phone. It would be another hour before Emmett showed up. I had plenty of time. Besides Emmett and Seth were cool around each other. _

_Grabbing my plain blue t-shirt I grabbed a permanent marker and some paint. "Hey what are you doing?" Seth questioned as he jumped through my window. I smiled at him. "What do you think?" I questioned him holding the shirt up. He laughed at seeing it. "Nice, I don't think Bella would appreciate that though" He told me. I smiled, "who gives a damn if she does?" I questioned him forcing him to phase. I painted the bottom of his paw and pressed it into the shirt. We did that for three more shirts. "All right you take these, make sure to be here at ten tomorrow!" I told him. He sighed and nodded. "If your sure" he whispered. "Positive!" I told him. He sighed but nodded._

_The next morning I woke up to Emmett curled up next to me. "Hey baby you all right? You were mumbling and tossing and turning a lot in your sleep" He questioned. I smiled at him. "Yep! Now for an even better day!" I smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Having breakfast with your dad, Bella and Edward a good day?" Emmett questioned and I nodded. "Yep! So get to the diner! I'll see you soon!" I smiled at him. He smiled and nodded kissing me softly. "I'll see you soon beautiful" He chuckled before taking off. _

_I smiled and got up and quickly grabbed my clothes pulling them on. I sprang down the stairs bouncing on the balls of my feet. "Well your in a good mood this morning" Charlie commented before pausing as he red my shirt. In big bold black curvy letters I wrote 'Team Jacob' with a painted paw print underneath it. Bella seeing the shirt glared at me. I winked at her. "Yep! Beautiful morning! Soon to be a good breakfast!" I cooed kissing Charlie on the cheek as I grabbed my jacket. "Now come on! We can't be late!" I smiled pushing Charlie out of the house. Bella trailing behind us. I made sure to get in the front seat so Bella would have to sit in the back. Bella needed some reminded that whether or not she was getting married first she was still the little sister. _

_Reaching the diner I smiled at seeing Emmett and Edward waiting outside for us. I got out and ran to him. Wrapping my arms around him and kissing him hard. "All right now ease up" Charlie said clearing his throat. Emmett chuckled as we pulled apart. He held my hand as we walked inside. "Ah you know teenagers will be teenagers" Emmett teased Charlie. "Yeah I know that all too well" Charlie muttered. I rolled my eyes. As we picked out our seats, I made sure to take my jacket off. Edward tensed at reading the shirt while Emmett held back a laugh. "Nice shirt" Emmett commented, "I know! Designed it myself!" I smiled at him as he kissed my cheek. I looked over and Bella was glaring at me. Edward doing his best not to make a snark comment. _

_It was a slightly tense breakfast. I smiled at seeing Charlie was more open with Emmett then with Edward. "So Emmett, Edward has already proposed to Edward do you plan to do the same with Jenna?" Charlie asked bluntly. "Dad!" I protested, "knowing Jenna they just might go ahead and elope while they're traveling" Bella commented. I glared at her. "Uh Jenna and I have talked about marriage before sir and we both feel that we're to young for it. We'd rather go out and see the world first. Besides I wouldn't dare ask for Jenna's hand without asking it from you first. So one day in the near future you might be hearing from me on that subject" Emmett teased. I blushed at his comment as he kissed my cheek softly. Affectionately. _

_I squeezed his hand under the table. Charlie was judging his answer before he nodded accepting his answer. After that Charlie seemed to warm up better with Emmett. I think it had a lot to do with Emmett clearing the air about his intentions. Well that and they got into a heated discussion about baseball. I noticed that Edward tried to join in on the conversation but Charlie was still giving him the cold shoulder. Bella glared at me all through the conversation. I was winning. Charlie liked my boyfriend better and I was going to make sure it staid that way. _

_I ran my fingers over the tops of Emmett's shoulders as he talked with Charlie. Soon they were serving well into lunch when my surprise arrived. "Oh hey Mr. Swan! Jenna, Bella, Emmett, Edward" Seth greeted. Looking over Seth, Quill and Embry were all wearing Team Jacob shirts. Bella glared at the clothing while Edward froze up in rage. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I questioned, Charlie's lips twitched in laughter as he saw the shirts. "Ah had to run in town for some stuff." Quill quickly lied. I smiled at the time giving them a thankful wink. "So how's Jacob? Is he any better?" Charlie questioned. "He's doing good with the help of Carlisle. It's pretty nice finding a doctor that will make house calls" Seth commented. I smiled at that. Maybe with Carlisle tending to Jacob this would help close the drift between the Cullen's and the pack._

"_Good to here. Bella it's been a while since you've been down. I'm sure Jacob would want to see you" Charlie commented, "Uh can't dad. I really have a lot of stuff to do" Bella lied. I glared at her. She didn't have a damn thing to do today. Alice was planning the whole wedding. "No today you were free remember? Alice was going to take over the wedding planning today since it's not really one of your strong suits" I commented, Charlie raised an eyebrow at my comment as did Emmett. He glanced between me and Bella sensing the tension and anger between us. _

_Bella glared back, "Yeah but Alice still needs some help. She can't do everything" Bella commented, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah use that as your excuse to not see Jacob. Too bad you're not even married yet and already on a short leash" I commented looking over at Edward who was glaring at me. "Jenna" Dad warned, "What dad you know it's true! Bella's been avoiding Jacob since she met Edward!" I put in. "Jenna" Charlie growled getting more strict. I sighed standing up. "Don't worry dad, I've suddenly lost my appetite" I grabbed my jacket and scarf and walked out of the diner Emmett rushing out after me. "Okay what's going on?" He questioned me. I looked over at him. "Can we go somewhere?" I questioned him. "Where do you want to go?" He questioned. "Anywhere but Forks" I told him. _

_He nodded opening the jeep door for me. I climbed in and he pointed the car towards the highway and we were soon speeding out of town. "What's going on love?" He questioned, I took a deep breath and explained everything about the fight with Bella last night and this morning and everything. I was talking so fast that a normal human wouldn't be able to understand what I was saying. Though I was also screaming at some parts and using wild hand movements to explain the story. "So now you and Bella are having an all out war?" He questioned and I nodded. "Pretty much" I explained. He sighed shaking his head. "What?" I questioned him. "Well you two can't stay mad at each other! Your sisters for crying out loud" He told me. "So that doesn't mean anything apparently!" I told him._

_He sighed, "You know the only problem you have with Bella is that it's Edward she's marrying" Emmett told me as we held hands walking down the street. I gave him a look. "I'm just saying. You know it too so quite pretending that you don't" Emmett pointed out. I groaned, "So! I don't like him! He's not good for her!" I told him. "And Jacob's any better?" Emmett questioned. I glared at him. "He's a million times better!" I growled. "Hey calm down! I'm just saying" Emmett told me. "And I'm just saying that Jacob is a better fit for her! You didn't see Jacob yesterday! He's so upset Emmett! He was crying! He's going to go crazy when he finds the wedding invitation! I'm really worried about him Emmett! He never would have gotten injured if Edward didn't tell him!" I said getting close to tears. I loved Jacob, he meant everything to me. He was family and it hurt to see him hurting. _

_I knew Jacob in and out. I knew he was going to do something stupid when he saw the invitation. It was only a matter of time. Emmett stopped us wrapping his arms around me. "Don't worry about it Jenna. Jacob's strong, he'll be fine! Besides Leah tried to take on a vamp on her own and Jacob just reacted. It was an accident all right. He'll be just fine" Emmett promised cooing in my ear. "Now this might cheer you up" Emmett snickered taking my hand and spinning me around. My eyes widened at seeing we were standing in front of a jewelers. Engagement rings filled the display window._

_I gasped my hands covering my mouth. "Emmett….are you serious?" I questioned looking up at him. He smiled down at me and laughed. "No…not really but would you like some ice cream instead?" He questioned gesturing to the ice cream parlor next door. I playfully glared at him and smacked his chest. He laughed and ran for the parlor. I chased after him. "Emmett Cullen! That was not funny!" I shouted smacking at his back. He laughed at me. "Yes it was you should have seen your face!" He laughed ordering my favorite bowl of ice cream. I pouted at him. "That's mean to do to a girl you know!" I told him. "Yeah it probably is. But it got you smiling again now didn't it?" He questioned, I lifted my hands to my cheeks and sure enough I was smiling. _

_Emmett smiled at seeing my actions before he kissed me softly. "Don't worry about this all right. You and Bella will fix this long before the wedding" he assured me. But Emmett didn't know how wrong he was. Bella and I had been avoiding each other. It only got worse when I got a phone call. "Jenna! Billy's on the phone for you!" Charlie shouted up the stairs. I furrowed my eyebrows. That was weird. Why was Billy calling me? "Hey Billy what's up?" I questioned him. "Is Jacob with you?" He questioned. "No why?" I questioned and he sighed. "I was afraid of that" He sighed. "Billy what's going on? Is Jacob all right?" I questioned him. I heard him give a heavy sigh. "Yeah I guess. Carlisle dropped by this morning and gave Jacob the go ahead to phase and all that saying all of his bones were mended. He came out of his room and I forgot to hide the invitation…." Billy trailed off. I sighed. "Great" I muttered. "Then he just phased and ran. We can't find him at all" Billy told me. "How is that possible?" I questioned making sure Charlie wasn't in hearing range. "Can't the pack see where he is?" I questioned him. "Yeah that's the problem. Jacob's ignoring signs but from what the pack can guess he's somewhere in Canada" Billy told me. I groaned. "Great…I'll be right there Billy. We'll think of something" I told him hanging up the phone. _

"_Everything all right?" Charlie questioned. Bella and Edward sat in the kitchen at the table. "Nope. Turns out Jacob healed up all right only to find a certain wedding invitation on the kitchen counter." I said. Bella grimaced while I saw a slight smile cross Edward's lips. "Oh" Charlie said. "Yeah and now he's ran away from home" I spat. "Good job Bella. Who else are you going to hurt for him?" I demanded nodding my head towards Bella before turning on the spot and leaving the house. "Now Jenna hold on!" Charlie caught my arm. I looked over at him. "What dad?" I demanded. _

"_Look what's going on between you and Bella needs to stop! Your sisters" he told me. "Yeah I know that. I haven't forgotten that she's your perfect Isabella! But dad she's ruining everything! Nothing good has come from her being here! Why can't she just go back to Jacksonville! Back to mom! It's obviously what she wanted to do all these years! She doesn't care Dad no matter how much your trying to get her too! She chose mom, the only reason she came here was because mom was traveling and couldn't take her along!" I told him spotting Quill driving Jacob's motorcycle. He parked and waited for me. "Jenna that's not fair" Dad told me. "I know, but she's ruined Jacob's life, Billy's life! I'm not going to let her get away with it. Jacob's gone because of her!" I growled suddenly spotting Bella's hurt expression in the doorway of the house. I turned around and jumped on the back of the bike. _

_I had just put the helmet on when Quill floored it down the street. I pulled my phone out and texted Emmett so he wouldn't freak. "Hey how's Jake? Is he coming back? I mean this is only a one day thing right?" I questioned him. Quill sighed. "I doubt it. He's pretty torn up. We've been trying to get him back but Sam wanted to talk to him one on one" Quill told me. Instead of driving to Billy's house everyone was at Emily's instead. "Hey Billy I'm so sorry" I told him wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me back. "It's all right. We just have to bring him safely home" Billy said. Looking outside the back window I could see Sam in his wolf form. Just sitting there facing the woods as he talked with Jacob through their linked minds. _

"_Don't worry Billy. Jake will be home soon. You know him. He's just hurting right now" I told him. He sighed and nodded squeezing my hand. We sat on coaches and chairs waiting for Sam to come back inside. Half an hour later he did. He shook his head running a hand through his hair and over his face. Placing his hands on the back of a chair he faced all of us. "So?" Billy questioned. "He's not going to come back. At least not for a while. He needs some time for himself I've promised him that. So no one try to convince him to come home. He'll come back on his own" Sam said squeezing Billy's shoulder before kissing Emily softly. I sighed shaking my head. Seth wrapped his arms around me rubbing my back softly. I hugged him back. "Thanks Seth" I whispered. "No problem. Besides Jacob asked me to look after you" Seth said softly so only I would hear him. I smiled. "Thanks Seth."_


	30. Chapter 30: Emmett and Jasper Cullen

_**Chapter 30: Emmett and Jasper Cullen….the artists**_

_For a week I had to put up with Charlie making flyers for Jacob. He had even got Bella on board even though it wasn't going to do any good. Jacob wasn't going to come back. I sat on my bed my hands clasped together over my knees. Emmett slowly opened my bedroom door. I looked over at him. "Using the door? Now that's a change of pace" I chuckled pushing my thoughts about Jacob out of my mind. I had refused to think about him around Emmett or the others. I couldn't think about him and be my usual happy self. I couldn't do it. Emmett smiled at me. "Hey! I have a surprise for you" Emmett greeted sitting next to me. "What is it?" I questioned putting a brave face on._

_He held up his hand that had two plane tickets in them. I raised an eyebrow. "You and me are starting our vacation early" He smiled at me. "But what about the wedding?" I questioned him. "You should be there for your brother's wedding" I justified. He smiled, "Don't worry. They understand and you're my number one priority" Emmett winked. "I don't think dad's going to like this" I commented. "Since when has that stopped you?" Emmett questioned. "Good point" I chuckled. "Now Alice already has you packed, so let's go!" Emmett smiled. "Now?" I questioned and he nodded. "Yeah if you want to catch the plane. Come on Alice and Jasper are giving us a ride" Emmett smiled. "But what about Charlie?" I questioned. Surely Charlie wasn't going to agree with this! He was still bent on trying to get Bella and I on civil speaking terms. "And I've already told Charlie so don't worry. He's waiting downstairs! Come on" Emmett urged grabbing my hand and dragging me down stairs. "How did you get him to agree to this? But I don't have a passport!" I protested. "Already taken care of and Alice worked her magic on him" he told me holding up a blue passport a victory smile on his face as my excuses ran out._

"_Uhuh Emmett Cullen" I snickered. He winked at me. Dad stood in the living room waiting for me. I smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry have some fun all right?" Dad questioned and I nodded. "Yeah sure dad" I rolled my eyes hugging him before he sent us on our way. Jasper and Alice leaning against Alice's yellow sports car. "Come on! We have to get going!" Alice said bouncing up and down. I gave her a look. "And where is this destination?" I questioned her. And she just smiled and shook her head. I groaned as we got into the car. "You're going to love it though!" Alice promised. I raised an eyebrow. "Can I at least have 20 questions?" I questioned her._

_She looked over at Jasper. "Just play along. You do love you games! Besides she's not going to get it anyway" Jasper told her winking at me playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and went back to driving. Emmett was twisting a lock of my hair around his fingers. "Fine! I guess it wouldn't hurt" Alice said. "Is it on the North America side of the planet or Europe?" I questioned. "North America side" She said instantly. I tapped my chin. "Cold or hot?" I questioned, "Hot of course. Can't have Emmett turning you into a popsicle" Alice laughed. "Hmmm island?" I questioned and she nodded. "Hawaii?" I questioned and she shook her head. "Canada?" I questioned and they all stared at me. "Canada's cold Jenna" Alice told me. "Yeah but I figured it was worth a guess" I chuckled. Emmett rolled his eyes._

"_Mexico?" I questioned, "It's not an island" Alice cooed. "Damn it" I muttered and Jasper laughed at my failed attempts. Sadistic bastard. "Bahamas?" I questioned and she shook her head. I groaned, "Haiti? Cuba?" I questioned and she kept shaking her head. I groaned. "Come on Alice! Can't you help me out!" I whined and she just laughed. "Nope!" She giggled. "Well what did you pack me?" I questioned her. "Bikini's, sun tan lotion, shorts, some nice baby t's. Skirts, flip flops, a hat, some lingerie of course!" Alice giggled as she kept going with the list. I was surprised that she packed so much._

_My eyes widened even more when we got to the airport and Alice pulled my suitcase out and it was just a normal sized suitcase. "How did you fit it all?" I questioned her, and she just winked. "Because you have this too!" She smiled pulling out a even bigger suitcase that was the size of a large dog bed. I just laughed. Of course. Silly Alice. But they were even worse when it came to them calling the plane destination out they all covered my ears. "Thanks guys!" I rolled my eyes hugging Jasper and Alice goodbye. "You know Bella feels horrible about how things happened. She's really worried that you won't attend the wedding" Jasper whispered to me as Alice and Emmett talked about something else in hush tones. I sighed, "I know Jazz but I just don't agree with it. I mean I know Edward's your brother and all but I really feel that she's better off with Jacob" I told him. He sighed and nodded. "I know personally the feels that each one of them has, but think about it Jenna. If Bella did chose Jacob one day Jacob will imprint and when he does it's going to destroy Bella much like Jared imprinting hurt you when you needed him." Jasper reasoned._

_I sighed shaking my head. "I'm not telling you what to do Jenna. But I know that Edward loves her deeply and is going to take care of her no matter what." Jasper told me. I looked up at him. "Honestly I wish I knew that too. But I don't" I told him shaking my head. Jasper stepped forwards and in my shock hugged me tightly. "Don't worry you will in time. You gave Emmett a second chance, try to give Edward one too" Jasper advised. "But that's different I love Emmett" I told him. "And Bella loves Edward and unless you want to lose Bella your going to have to recognize that" Jasper said kissing my forehead softly before Alice and him departed. Emmett dropped his arm around me. "Hey now frowns on this vacation" Emmett warned kissing my cheek._

_I laughed shaking my head. "Whatever you say Emmett, so how long is the plane ride?" I questioned him. I knew Emmett heard everything that Jasper just said to me. But I didn't want to talk to him about it. At least not yet. I had to think about it on the plane ride. "It's going to be a while. We're not going to be at our destination till around one am." Emmett told me as we boarded the plane, checking our baggage on as carry on. "That long?" I questioned him and he nodded. "We're catching a plane to Texas, then from Texas to Puerto Rico." He told me. "We're going to Puerto Rico?" I questioned and he shook his head. "Nope, that's only a stop on the way. But it's not our destination" He teased stretching out in his seat. We were sitting in first class and Emmett was enjoying it. _

_I of course, was flipping out. I had never flown first class. Hell I had only been on an airplane two or three times really. It was freaking me out slightly. Emmett sensed my uneasiness. Damn vampire skills, half the time I forgot he was a vampire and thought he was a ninja. He held my hand rubbing the back of it. "If you want to think about what Jasper said then go ahead. If not, here you go" He told me holding up a head phone. He had the other one in his right ear as he played some music. I smiled and took it putting it in my left ear since I had the window seat and tucked myself under his arm _

"_Hey Emmett" I questioned, "Hm?" He questioned, "Did you have any siblings?" I questioned him. He raised an eyebrow at the questioned. "Where did this come from?" He questioned and I shrugged. "Just curious. I mean your pretty close with the others and I was just wondering if you had any siblings you know before the bear accident" I questioned. He smiled at me softly, "No I was an only child. My parents were Irish" He told me and I nodded. "Any way back then Irish people were treated pretty badly, given jobs that no one else wanted. Given second hand living everything. A lot of places had signs in the windows saying Irish weren't allowed in" he told me. A sympathetic looked crossed my face. "Wow, that's horrible! How could they even do that?" I questioned him. "Because we were immigrants, besides things back then are far different form what they are now" He told me. "But anyway, my mom died when I was little so it was just me and my dad. But he had died a year before the accident" He told me._

"_Was it common back then to die so young?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Very common, most of the women died in child birth and the men died early deaths from diseases or hard labor from working to provide for their family" He told me. "That's horrible though, to lose your parents like that" I whispered hugging him. He hugged me back. "It's all right, I mean at the time I wasn't doing good. After my father's death I started drinking heavily. All the money I earned went to pay for the booze. Anyway that night I was stumbling back towards the Irish camp. I took a short cut through the woods and ran straight into that bear" he told me. I nodded, "Is that why you hunt bears now?" I questioned him and he chuckled. "Partly I guess, but I just like the challenge. They're the strongest animals out there and I just like working off a meal before I have one" He chuckled. I laughed but nodded. _

"_You know I thought I lost you that afternoon" he told me. "When?" I questioned him. "You know which afternoon" he whispered since there were people around us on the plane. His fingers traced the crescent scar that hid under my sweater sleeve. The same sweater that I had stolen from Emmett that looked like a dress on me. I had the hood up so my cheek staid warm as it rested against his shoulder. I grimaced at the memory. "Don't worry, that's not going to happen" I told him. "But it almost did. I almost sucked you dry that day" he whispered. His voice pained and strained. "But you didn't. And that's what counts" I told him. "You weren't the first you know" he told me. I looked up at him confused. _

"_Two others, have smelled so sweet to me" he whispered. "Really?" I questioned pretty hurt by his statement. I had felt that because I had smelled so sweet to him created most of our relationship but to hear that two other's girls had also smelled so good to him was kind of a blow to my pride. His eyes widened in alarm at seeing my hurt expression. "No Jenna it wasn't like that. I had just passed by them and my animal instincts took over and I just attacked" he told me. "What?" I questioned, "I killed both girls" he said softly. "Then why didn't you kill me too if they smelled just like me?" I questioned. He sighed, "They didn't smell just like you! They both smelled good but they had their own unique scents too. But I couldn't control myself with them" He told me. "And you can with me? Wow thanks Emmett" I rolled my eyes looking out the window. He was just digging himself into a deeper hole._

_He groaned rubbing his face. "Jenna that's not what I meant! If you were just one of those girls then I would have bled you dry" he growled. "then why didn't you?" I questioned him turning my flaming honey brown eyes on him. "Because it's you!" He told me. I furrowed my eyebrows before rolling my eyes. "Sure Emmett." "I'm being serious Jenna, you're the only reason that I didn't bleed you dry. If you hadn't said my name you would be dead right now" he told me seriously. A cold shiver ran up my spine at his words. "What?" I questioned my voice breaking pitifully. He cradled my cheek gently. "If you were one of those other girls I would have killed you. But since you're my Jenna I couldn't. Jasper had to stay with me that night till you woke up because I kept beating myself up about it" Emmett said softly. I smiled leaning forwards kissing him. _

"_Don't worry, you wouldn't have killed me anyway" I told him confidently. He raised an eyebrow. "Besides think of it as good practice for when you turn me" I chuckled taking his Ipod and changing the playlist. A week before I had stolen his Ipod and created my own playlist. He wasn't that pleased when he found out. Especially since I had downloaded a bunch of 'girl' music as he called it. "Oh no you don't!" He said standing up and opening the cargo carrier above our heads and digging around in his bag before pulling out something and sitting back down. "I am not letting you ruin my Ipod again. Close your eyes" he told me seriously. I giggled closing my eyes. He pulled my hood down, took the headphone out of my ear and replaced it with a headphone on each side before the girl music that Emmett tagged filled my ears. "Open" Emmett told me, I opened my eyes and he held a red and blue Ipod in his hand right in front of my face. "One of your own" he smiled at me. _

_My smile brightened, "AW! Thank you baby!" I gushed wrapping my arms around him hugging him tightly. He chuckled hugging me back. "Now play on your Ipod, Jasper and I designed the back case" he told me. I raised an eyebrow as I turned the case over. Jasper and Emmett didn't design anything! I burst out laughing at seeing the back case. Much to our neighbor's dislike. On the back case were three cartoon characters. The first I noticed was a rather buff little cartoon with big muscled arms and abs and two pointy fangs, the second was a girl in a soccer jersey holding onto his arms with a pony tail as she kissed his cheek. But on her right wrist was a leash. Following the leash was a cartoon that was a boy with dog ears and a tail that was wagging as it chewed on a bone with the name Jacob written on the collar. _

"_Like it?" He questioned, I shook my head kissing his cheek. "I love you" I giggled. He winked at me. "I knew you would like it! And Alice and Esme were bent on the idea that you'd hate it! And would find it offensive!" He chuckled pulling his cell phone out to prove his adoptive mother and sister wrong. Looking through the Ipod it had all of my songs on it. I mean all of them. How Emmett knew all of them surprised me but hey it was pretty cool that he did. It must have been Edward or Alice helping him. Within an hour I was passed out in my seat, my head resting on Emmett's shoulder as he provided the perfect temperature balance on the hot plane._


	31. Chapter 31: No shoes, no shirt, no probl

_**Chapter 31: No shoes, no shirt, no problems**_

"_Come on baby, switching planes" Emmett cooed in my ear. "Hm?" I questioned, "Come on love or I'll leave you here for some rich old man to hit on you" Emmett threatened, "But I already have one of those" I giggled batting my eyes at him sleep fully. He chuckled wrapping his arm around me steering me off the plane so I wouldn't bump into anyone. Which Emmett was still having a hard time with, since I was refusing to walk into a straight line. The bad part was that I wasn't even tired till I got on that damn plane! Emmett took us to the next terminal and we waited till our plane was called. We didn't have to wait long. Though at this one we had to show our passports. _

_As soon as I sat in the first class chair I was out again. I felt Emmett's chest rumbling under me in silent laughter as he tucked a blanket around me to help stay warm as I cuddled on him. "Bad pillow. Quite moving" I groaned smacking at his stomach. He kissed the top of my head. "Sleep love" he cooed changing playlists on my new Ipod. Apparently while I was sleeping on the other plane he had two lullaby playlists created. One of purely classical music the other of soft pop/country/other music. "What's with the classical?" I questioned him. "Edward created it for you. Thought it would help you sleep on the plane rides since Bella told him your scared of planes so he thought if you slept through the flights it would be better for you. So sleep" Emmett's deep voice sent shivers down my spine. Or maybe that was his finger tips running up and down my arm. "Damn thoughtful gay vampires" I yawned before falling back asleep only to dream of said gay vampire frolicking through a flower meadow in bright pinks, purple and stripes outfits. __**(Much like Scott from Keeping up with the Kardashians. I am still very convinced that Scott is gay under cover.)**_

_I had lost track of the time as Emmett woke me up again as the plan had landed. Rubbing sleep from my eyes I looked around and it was nightfall. Emmett easily carried the bags as we left the airport. I hoped Emmett spoke the native language because I sure as hell didn't. Thankfully we got a cab I guess you could call it and went to the docks. Emmett speaking fluent gibberish the whole time. "I didn't know you spoke other languages" I commented and he nodded. "Yep you should here Jasper trying to speak other languages his southern accent is very heavy so he ruins whatever language he's trying to say" Emmett laughed. I shook my head. Poor Jasper. _

_Reaching the dock we got on a speed boat. "A speed boat?" I questioned him, he smiled at me. "Did you expect something different from me?" He questioned, that was a good point, of course it would be a speed boat with Emmett. He wasn't the yacht type of guy. I stood up and stood next to him as he drove. "Want to drive?" He questioned, I shook my head. "Nope we'll get lost!" I complained and he laughed. "We will not!" He promised taking my arm and pulling me in front of him. I stood there nervously holding onto the steering wheel. Emmett's hand overlaying mine so we'd stay in the right direction. "Just head that way" He told me pointing before he let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Emmett! I'm going to crash! And were going to die!" I whined at his lack of control on the steering wheel. He chuckled. "We wouldn't die! I'd simply swim us back to shore. We'd be lucky survivors" he chuckled. "And what about the sharks and all that?" I demanded and he laughed. "Please! They're all scared of me" he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow._

"_And what makes you think that?" I demanded, "Because I'm a vampire! I'll prove my point tomorrow but trust me, as long as I'm in the water no other creature is going to come around me for miles!" Emmett promised as his fingers massaged my sides. I groaned, I had a couple knots from the chairs on the plane. Emmett quickly started working the knots out. "You better be right" I told him. He chuckled, "you'll see" he answered back. Twenty minutes later I was craning my neck and straining my eyes trying to see our destination. "Are we there yet?" I questioned Emmett for the millionth time. "Not yet, but look there" he told me pointing. I followed his finger and quickly a dark smudge started to appear. I looked over at him confused before looking back out at it. As we approached I could make out the form of an Island. "Isle Esme" Emmett whispered in my ear. "Esme has an Island?" I questioned him and he nodded._

"_Carlisle gave it to her" Emmett told me. My eyes widened wow to get an island. But then again Carlisle has been a doctor for hundreds of years so I'm sure he could afford it. "Wait so you and me have that whole Island to ourselves?" I questioned and he nodded. "Yep, Edward's bringing Bella two weeks from now for their honeymoon. But by then we'll be in Hawaii" he told me. I smiled at him hugging him tightly. "You're the best Emmett." He chuckled at my declaration. "And you just now figuring this out?" He questioned taking control of the boat and steering it towards the dock. He quickly tied the boat off so it wouldn't drift away and in one arm carried the suitcases and the other held my hand as I ran up the dock, over the white sand path up to the white on white house. _

_It was gorgeous, walking inside I kept spinning around in circles so I could take everything in. There was a section for movies and xbox, a huge kitchen that was fully stocked so I wouldn't go hungry, a couple bedrooms. I followed Emmett into our room and it was gorgeous! A huge white king sized bed with a large wood headboard, large feathered pillows and a fluffy comforter. There were sliding glass doors that lead outside. I ran to them and could see the white sandy path that led to the beach. A full moon casting against the ocean lighting up the waves and surf. "Wow" I gasped, Emmett chuckled wrapping his arms around me kissing my temple. "Like it?" He questioned and I nodded, "You know it" I giggled turning around and kissed him hard. He chuckled lifting me up easily, his arm curving under my ass, as my legs hooked over his hips. _

_We fell backwards onto the bed. My hips rubbing eagerly over his. He chuckled his back pressed up against the comforter. My hands quickly undoing his shirt. "Someone's in a hurry" he commented. A smirk of my own crossing my lips as I heard his shirt rip. With his shirt open my hands immediately grabbed his belt undoing it and pulling it off throwing it across the room. "Emmett" I growled trying to convey to him that I needed him and that I needed him badly. At the growl he immediately flipped me over pressing me into the bed. His hands not even bothering to try to take my shirt off normally he just ripped it off. I ran my hands into his short dark hair. It curled slightly in my fingers. I shivered as his cold hands ran down my sides to my hips pulling them up into his. I growled and rubbed our hips against each other's again. _

_Emmett's fingers curved over the back of my jeans before he cleanly ripped them off. "Wow, excited?" I questioned him. He nodded his head eagerly as his lips found my neck. I gasped my head falling back on the pillow. My fingers interlaced in his short hair. My other hand pushing off his shirt. He pulled the scraps of my jeans off he had also ripped my underwear off as well. My free hand quickly pulled off his belt, my thumb flicking open his jeans. _

"_Tonight is the night that you decide to wear boxers?" I questioned him. He nipped my ear. "Thought I would make it more challenging for you" he snickered letting me roll him over on his back. I straddled his waist admiring his muscled chest and stomach. My fingers curved around his boxers and I pulled them down along with his jeans and threw them to the side off the bed. _

_He grabbed me pulling me into his lap. Even though we had done this before he easily and slowly slid himself into me. My head fell back, my fingers tightening on his shoulders, my eyes rolling in the back of my head. He felt so good. So right with us being connected like this. He grabbed my shirt ripping it off along with my bra as our lips found each other's again. His hands holding my hips steady as he started a steady rhythm. We lost some beats in our hips frantic drive for more. He pulled me down again and again. His hips coming up to meet mine._

"_Emmett!" I growled as I felt myself getting nearer to cloud nine. He growled in my ear. An animalistic rumble. "Jenna" he growled and that was it. I screamed his name in response, my toes curling, back arching as Emmett came with me. Emmett collapsed backwards on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around me as I laid on top of him. My forehead pressed into my neck. "I could get really used to this place" I giggled. Emmett laughed as he grabbed a blanket pulling it over us so I'd stay warm as I quickly drifted off to sleep. And for the first time since I met Emmett Cullen, I wasn't worried about anything. I could just relax._


	32. Chapter 32: How mature are you?

_**Chapter 32: How mature are you?**_

_The waves crashed pleasantly against the sandy white beaches. Emmett was nestled behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist as I leaned back into his chest. We were sitting on the beach and I didn't want to leave. "Come on love, we have to get going" Emmett whispered in my ear. I looked up at him. "Do we have to go?" I questioned him. He smiled, "unless you want to stay for when Bella and Edward arrive?" Emmett put in. I groaned, that did the trick. He chuckled at my behavior as he stood up easily lifting me up into his arms as he walked inside. Emmett had already put our luggage on the boat while I enjoyed the last bit of sunlight before the sun disappeared in the horizon. _

_I checked my cell phone for the millionth time. Dad had promised me that he'd call if Jacob came back. I still hadn't received a word. It terrified me, I wanted him back soon. He had to come back. Emmett pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled at him hugging him back. My head resting on his shoulder, a blanket wrapped around me during the plane ride. Emmett seemed to know when I was thinking of Jacob. "He'll be back soon. He won't stay away for long" Emmett told me softly. I nodded listening to my music. I needed to think. Emmett and I were now heading to Italy. _

_I felt bad for missing Bella's wedding. Or more importantly making Emmett miss his brother's. Emmett had told me it wasn't a huge deal. They'd renew their vows eventually. Did I even want to feel guilty for not going? I mean it's not like Bella really wanted me there anyway. She would have called if she did. I was pretty shocked that she hasn't yet. But then again we were both pretty pissed off with each other still. _

_I hadn't even noticed when the plane landed, I was to tired to see where we were heading. I didn't really care I knew Emmett made sure we got onto the right plane. Emmett reached over taking my phone and closed it putting it in his pocket. I pouted at him and he shook his head. I had developed a nervous habit of flipping my phone open, checking it then flipping it closed. Two seconds later I'd repeat the process. _

_With the second plane ride now over I paused as we walked out of luggage claim. I knew this airport. I froze at seeing Alice jumping up and down before she bounded over to us. I turned on Emmett. "Please tell me Alice and Jasper surprised us by flying to Greece?" I questioned him. A innocent grin crossed his face. The bastard! Alice jumped on me wrapping her arms around me. Most likely so I couldn't run away. The little pixie probably saw that I would. _

"_Nice try Alice but as soon as you let me go I'm going to pull a bat on him!" I snapped at Emmett. Alice just laughed keeping one arm clamped around me as she led me over to Jasper. He used his emotional control to calm me down. The butt head. "What are you guys doing?" I demanded as they shoved me into the car, Emmett sitting on one side of me and Alice on the other while Jasper drove. "Now I see you got a wonderful tan!" Alice tried to change the subject. "Nice try Alice where are you taking me?" I questioned her. "I'm not driving so I'm not taking you anywhere!" Alice defended. "Alice" I warned she sighed. "You need to come back to the house to change suitcases" Alice smiled. I rolled my eyes. She was planning something. _

_Reaching the house we all unloaded. "Jenna! There you are!" Esme smiled at seeing me immediately pulling me into a hug. "Esme! I missed you" I smiled hugging her back. "How did you enjoy the island?" She questioned, "I loved it! You have such a beautiful gift!" I smiled at her. Her smile widened, "well you two are welcome to visit it as much as you like! Now I believe Alice has your new luggage upstairs in your room" Esme told me. I nodded and went up stairs towards Emmett's and mine's rooms. _

_Opening the door I paused at seeing Edward standing in the room waiting for me. Glancing around he was the only one in the room. I noticed that my baseball bat had been removed. I felt a light push on my back as the door closed softly behind me. Damn you Alice!_

"_How was your trip?" Edward questioned. "Good, thanks for the playlists by the way. They worked" I told him. He nodded his head. "Your welcome." I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. This was awkward. Edward chuckled at my behavior and I gave him a glare. "Look cut to the chase what do you want?" I demanded crossing my arms. "I was hoping you would reconsider not coming to the wedding" He told me honestly. I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care? It's not like Bella does" I muttered the last part not indication for him to hear that part. "She does too, she's just to hard headed to admit defeat" Edward muttered. "Says you, it's not like you invade her brain to verify it" I told him. He sighed, "What her mind doesn't reveal during the day it does at night" Edward told me. I rolled my eyes._

"_Look will you at least talk to her. I know it would mean a lot to her" Edward questioned. "What so you're going to interfere between me and Bella too. I think you've done enough damage there Edward" I informed him. He sighed, "whether you like it or not I'm marrying your sister tomorrow. And personally I know it would mean a lot more to her if you were there. Hate me as much as you want but can't you at least respect your sister's decisions?" He questioned, "Depends would you respect her decisions?" I questioned him. He raised a confused eyebrow. "If Bella chose Jacob would you have let her go? Or were you so insecure that you had to cloud his mind so he wouldn't come out of that battle so Bella would never have to make that decision?" I demanded, Edward opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "No Edward don't even try sweet talking your way out of this! You made it impossible for my brother to live in his home town peacefully. You drove him out of this town, away from his family and friends because he couldn't stand to live here anymore! And making an invitation for them? Why didn't you just go over there and neuter him while he was passed out from all the morphine!" I screamed at him._

_He just stood there letting me vent and scream at him. "You just waltz in steal Bella's heart then stomp all over it! Then it's not good enough for you just to suffer no you have to go and make everyone else suffer! Taking Emmett from me! Uprooting your family because your paranoid! Then you go and pull that overdramatic stunt to kill yourself! Then you come back like nothing ever changed and played every dirty book to hurt Jacob to try to prove that you're better for Bella then he is! Oh but that's not good enough for you! You have to blackmail Bella into marrying you too! Are you trying to blackmail her to go to college too? Exactly when are you going to change her Edward? When she's fifty!" I screamed at him, my voice had been getting steadily louder and louder till it got to the point that I started pacing as I pointed my finger at him, then, it jumped up to throwing stuff at him. (Which he easily dodged all objects. Fucking vampire.)_

_Then at the end I paused just completely out of breath. Edward paused, waiting to see if I was going to continue. "All done?" He questioned, I just nodded to his question. "Good, because Bella wants to talk to you" he said nodding towards the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice standing there with Bella. Alice had her hand over Bella's mouth so Bella couldn't make any noise. With my attention now on her Alice removed her hand and disappeared down the hall. _

_Edward then walked over to Bella pushed her inside then closed the door behind her. Seriously? Were we back in third grade? "Why didn't you tell me you felt like that?" Bella questioned, I sighed and sat on the bed and looked away. "Not like it would have changed anything" I told her. She rolled her eyes. "Yes it would have! We never would have had this fight!" She told me. I gave her a look. "Yes we would have Bella! When ever faced with a decision you always choose wrong!" I told her. "How?" She demanded taking offense. "Obviously with Edward and Jacob" she nodded her head antagonizing me. "Then with mom and dad! You chose mom! What's wrong with you?" I demanded. That had done it. _

_She uncrossed her arms, her fists curling as she glared at me. "I did not! Mom needed me! Besides you're the one that left us!" She defended. "No! Mom's the one that did all the leaving! She had no right to and how could you possibly agree with her on that subject! All she sees us as are mistakes Bella! When are you going to realize that?" I demanded. Sympathy crossed Bella's face at my words. "Is that why you went to live with dad?"Bella questioned softly. I didn't want to talk about this. So instead I ignored her and walked over to the window pretending like she wasn't there. _

_Bella sighed as she walked over to me, I kept ignoring her. "She didn't leave us Jen, she left dad" Bella said softly. She came up to stand next to me, I could see a sympathetic look on her face and it pissed me off. I looked away from her. Bella wrapped her arms around me. "You know I always thought that even though we were twins that we were nothing alike" Bella told me. "We're not" I told her. She laughed, I raised an eyebrow at her. "Uhuh says the completely reserved and quite side of Jenna, where did this girl come from?" Bella teased. I rolled my eyes._

_True I was still upset with Bella's decision, but I had missed this. I let my head lean to the side so it rested on top of Bella's. She smiled knowing the fight was over with. I couldn't tell her who she should marry or if she should even be getting married or not. I mean I would be upset if Bell was as vocal as I was in disapproving of my relationship with Emmett as I was with Edward. "Are you sure he's what you want Bella?" I questioned her. She sighed not wanting to start this again. "If you say yes then I'll drop it. I won't say another thing against it" I told her. I watched relief wash through her at me saying that. She looked up at me and with a conviction I had never heard awkward unsure Bella she told me that she loved Edward and this was the right decision. She better be right. _


	33. Chapter 33: Snickers and Awkward Silence

_**Chapter 33: Snickers and Awkward Silences**_

_Of course Dad was more than excited to see I was back for the wedding. He started a whole sister's speech but I just sort of rolled my eyes. Silly dad. It felt weird being in my old room after spending a couple weeks on the beach. Of course Dad noticed that Emmett didn't get a tan. He didn't really buy the whole Emmett not tanning well excuse. As usual I had my window open when Emmett jumped through it. I smiled at seeing him wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him hard. He smiled kissing me back. His tongue easily invading my mouth. His large hands squeezing my hips. He growled before slowly pulling back. I pouted playfully at him. Over the vacation I had gotten quite used to being with Emmett every night. _

_He smiled at seeing the pout. "Sorry love, have a bachelor party to go to" he growled in my ear. I held onto him tighter. He laughed at my reaction. "Oh really? What kind of party?" I questioned trying to not let the jealousy seep into my voice. "Don't be jealous. We're just going hunting. Besides Edward wants some pointers so he doesn't accidently injure Bella" Emmett assured me. I nodded. "Oh so he's actually going to try now?" I snickered. Emmett snickered and raised his eyebrows. I laughed and kissed him hard. "Have fun tonight baby. Take down a bear or two for me" I slowly pulled out of the kiss. He groaned, "maybe just a quickie?" Emmett questioned. I laughed smacking his shoulder. "No mister! Using vampire speed is cheating!" I laughed. He smiled that dimpled grin at me. His warm dark amber eyes trying to win me over. I laughed shaking my head pushing him towards the window. "GO!" I laughed. He groaned, "see you in the morning love" he winked before disappearing out into the night._

_I leaned against my window watching Jasper and Emmett tease their brother and assure Bella that Edward would make it to the wedding. Emmett winked at me before taking off into the woods after Edward and Jasper. Bella walked into my room, "Hey Alice is on her way over to drive us to the Cullen's" Bella told me. I nodded putting the last of my things in my bag before I picked it up as we headed out of the house. _

_Of course we spent the night with Alice and Esme doing our nails and just being girls all around. Bella and I tried to stay up late but of course being non-vampires we finally fell asleep somewhere around two in the morning. When we woke up as per rules Bella and Edward were not allowed to see each other. And as added torment Alice wouldn't let me see Emmett or vice versa. Her and her games. I did Bella's make up while Alice did her hair. I was never that good at doing hair. "There's no point with this makeup Jenna!" Bella whined, she was nervous as hell. Hell I couldn't blame her. I smiled at her. "Yes there is! You look gorgeous! Edward's going to die when he sees you!" I told her only to pause. "Well again" I laughed making Bella laugh to while Alice just rolled her eyes. _

_We both looked up at hearing the door open. I smiled at seeing dad walk in soon followed by mom. "Dad! Mom!" We both smiled walking over and hugging them. Mom of course started tearing up at seeing Bella in a wedding dress. I sighed and stood on the side like a good maid of honor and let Bella be the center of attention on her day. Dad noticed it and squeezed my hand. I smiled and squeezed it back before he started fretting over her as well. _

"_It's time!" Alice's voice chimed before handing me some flowers. Mom had already left to find her seat. Dad hooked is arm with Bella's. Alice stood in front giving us strict instructions before she slowly descended down the stairs. Oh I had to follow Alice? That just wasn't fair! She moved with such grace there was no way in hell I would be able to mimic! God my life sucks!_

_Counting to ten like I was supposed to I took a deep breath and slowly descended the stairs. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. I kept repeating in my head as I navigated the stairs. Once the stairs were behind me I looked up and smiled as my eyes landed on Emmett. He stood handsomely next to his brother's in a black tux. A huge dimpled grin on his face as he watched with amusement. I'm sure Edward must have whispered to him what I was thinking. I kept walking and took my place in front of Alice as the music changed. _

_Everyone as a whole looked up as Bella and Dad slowly made their appearance. Bella looked like she was about to faint. It was quite hilarious to watch actually. I looked over at Edward, Bella had his full attention. And that's when I saw it. The look. For those of you that don't know what I mean about the look. I mean the look that everyone gets when they know they're in love. It was the look I always gave Emmett and the look I received in return. And I knew Edward would take good care of Bella. That she'd never want for anything. It might not have ended how I'd like it but she'd be happy and that's what mattered. _

_Reaching the end of the ail, dad lifted Bella's veil and kissed her cheek before taking her hand and putting it in Edward's. I felt myself tearing up and I could see dad was too. A silent agreement went through dad and Edward before Dad took his seat next to mom. My eyes met Emmett's and he was all I could focus on before I heard. "And if anyone has any reason to disagree with this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." I couldn't help but smile. Emmett snickered while Edward and Bella's eyes momentarily flickered over to me. I winked at them and stayed silent. _

_Bella sighed in relief before her and Edward kissed as man and wife. Everyone erupted into cheers and clapped their hands. The newlyweds slowly pulled apart before they ran down the aisle and into the backyard. Emmett stepped forwards holding his arm out. I took it and we much did the same, Alice and Jasper following us. I couldn't help but gasp at seeing the backyard. Alice had transformed it into a wonderland. Lights filled bushes, there was a huge dance floor, then tables were under white tents. The cloth thin enough to see the stars. It was absolutely gorgeous!_

_Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around me, his chin resting on my bare shoulder. "Don't worry, one day, when we get married it'll be even more beautiful than this" he promised. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think I'll say yes to you? Or are you going to blackmail me?" I teased him turning around in his arms. He smiled down at me with a playful wink. "Anything it takes" he whispered before spinning me around so I could watch Edward and Bella dance their first dance as husband and wife. I hated to admit it but they did look great together. "I think someone else wants a dance" Emmett whispered in my ear. I raised a confused eyebrow at him. He smiled and nodded his head towards the woods. I looked over and my eyes widened at seeing Jacob. He looked messy but at least he was wearing clean clothes and a white shirt and tie. I looked up at Emmett and he smiled at me. "Go on," he told me. _

_I smiled leaning up and kissing him softly. "Thank you" I whispered before I picked up my skirts and ran over to Jacob, dodging through the crowd. Once on the outskirts and away from the light and everyone's attention I jumped on him. He chuckled wrapping his burly arms around me. "Where were you?" I demanded launching questions at him as I started smacking at him. "You didn't call! Didn't say goodbye! Do you have any idea how worried Billy and I have been about you!" I demanded working myself up close to tears. He sighed grabbing my hands and pulling me against him. "I'm sorry. I just needed some time you know?" He questioned and I nodded. I buried my face into his chest. He smelled the exact same. Woodsy with a light smell of fish. _

"_Now what do I have to do to get a dance?" He questioned. I smiled as he spun me slowly before we started slow dancing together. Only to get interrupted by Bella jumping on Jake. I laughed, "I'll leave you two alone" I smiled hugging Bella and kissing Jake's cheek before finding Emmett. "Mind if I steal him away Esme?" I questioned her. She smiled at me. "Of course not dear" she smiled kissing my forehead softly. Emmett smiled at me pulling me into his arms as we slow danced. Again he was rubbing his scent all over me. "Emmett! Stop it!" I laughed smacking at his shoulder. He chuckled, "can't help it. So I figured we'd stay the night then leave in the morning for Greece?" He questioned and I nodded. "Most definitely. Though it's going to be really sunny there" I pointed out. He chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I've already got it covered" he winked at me pulling me in close. I smiled and just held onto him as he swept me away. Into our own fairy tale._


	34. Chapter 34: Q & A

_**Chapter 34: Q & A**_

_In a month Emmett and I had seen Greece, we skipped over Italy obviously, and then went through Europe. We were currently enjoying the view from halfway up one of the Egyptian pyramids. Emmett held me tightly in his arms, we had already watched the sunset together but neither one of us wanted to move. Emmett had been as still as a statue for the past hour now. "Emmett you okay?" I questioned him looking at him over my shoulder. He wasn't paying attention. Just staring off in the distance. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Emmett" I said again snapping my fingers trying to break his focus. He jumped slightly shaking his head. "Yeah?" He questioned, "you all right?" I questioned him. _

_It was very unlike Emmett to sit still for five minutes let alone an hour. "Yeah I'm fine" he smiled at me kissing my cheek. I smiled at him. I had been under the weather for the past week but I didn't care. I was determined to enjoy this trip with Emmett. Besides Emmett had called Carlisle and he said it was most likely just from going from one country to another. I leaned back turning slightly so my forehead pressed into his neck. He smiled pulling my legs over his lap so he was cradling me against his chest. "I don't want this trip to end" I told him. We were due back in Forks next week. _

_Emmett chuckled, "I know love I know. But after your turned we can live anywhere you want." He told me. I smiled and nodded. I had thought quite often about what it would be like after I had been turned. How many innocents would I kill in my blood thirsty first year? One, two, ten? Would I know any of them? Would any of them be my friends? "What is it love?" Emmett questioned, I looked up at him. "Will the thirst for blood ever stop?" I questioned him. His smile darkened slightly. "No" he told me honestly. _

_I sighed looking away. "You'll always want blood but it's about prioritizing it. As soon as you wake up we'll take you on your first hunting trip. That's all your going to want is to feed. Then being thirsty will go to the back of your mind. But when you catch the scent of a human it's going to immediately go to the front of your mind and demand to be taken care of" he told me. I nodded, "how long is that going to take? I mean am I ever going to be me or will I turn into this blood ravenous demon?" I questioned him. He smiled kissing my cheek. "No you'll always be you baby. It'll just take time. You'll go through being a newborn, but you'll always be my Jenna." Emmett promised giving me a bear hug. I smiled hugging him back. _

_We fell into a comfortable silence. "I talked with your dad before we left" Emmett started. I raised an eyebrow at him. "And you don't have a bullet hole?" I questioned him Emmett laughed at my joke. "No I don't have a bullet hole. Though I think he tried" he snickered. I rolled my eyes. "What did you talk to him about?" I questioned, "about this" he told me reaching in his pocket and pulling out a box. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Emmett did you….?" I questioned and he smirked at me and nodded, he kept his arm around me but used his hands to open the small black box. "I've already asked Charlie for your hand. Now I'm asking you" he told me seriously. _

"_I'm going to turn you Jenna. I want to spend eternity with you, what do you say?" He questioned but I couldn't take my eyes off the large white gold ring that rested in the box. A large diamond in the middle, surrounded by smaller diamonds. It was completely breath taking. I smiled up at him. I couldn't say anything. I had lost my voice. So instead I just nodded like an idiot. Emmett smiled taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto my finger it was a perfect fit. "How did you know?" I questioned, "I tested out a few ring sizes while you were sleeping. Tried a couple different designs too." Emmett told me. I furrowed my eyebrows. "How?" I questioned, he snickered. "While you were sleeping" he winked at me. _

_I smacked his chest. "That's not fair!" I whined. He chuckled knowing I was going to react like this. I stuck my tongue out at him only to feel my stomach turn. I groaned covering my mouth leaning away from Emmett. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, so I wouldn't fall. "You okay?" He questioned and I shook my head no. He picked me up and in a rush of wind we were safe on the sand. He set me down letting me squat forwards, his fingers combing through my hair pulling it back and out of my face as I lost my dinner. _

_Emmett handing me a bottle water so I could wash my mouth out. I groaned, wiping the sweat from my forehead. Emmett immediately put his cold hand on my forehead. "Are you sure your feeling all right?" Emmett questioned and I nodded. "I'm fine Emmett" I told him. He gave me a disbelieving look only to freeze. "Emmett?" I questioned him, but he staid frozen. "Emmett!" I said again smacking his shoulder only to pause. Emmett had his hand resting on my stomach. I mean I know I've gained a little weight but I was blaming it on the delicious food. That and bloating from traveling so much but now I wasn't so sure. _

_I wasn't sure I was just imagining it or not but then I felt it again. Another nudge. In a flash Emmett was on his phone talking to Carlisle. Emmett cradled me in one arm as we raced back to our hotel. Emmett had the room packed in seconds before I knew what happened we were on a plane. It would land in Washington, D.C. before catching another flight to Seattle. _

"_Emmett" I said softly not sure of how he was going to react. He glanced at me. "Yeah?" He questioned. "What are you thinking right now?" I questioned, my voice soft. Barely above a whisper. "Honestly?" He questioned and I nodded. He took a large breath before quickly saying. "That your pregnant, and how the hell that happened but then again I know how that happened, and you shouldn't be this far along in a pregnancy, what's going to happen now, what you're thinking because I know that I'm freaking out so I assume that you're freaking out too" Emmett said in a rush. Tears built up in my eyes. "Do you not want this baby?" I questioned softly. Emmett's eyes widened in alarm at seeing the tears. He quickly wiped them away with his thumbs, his hands cradling my cheeks. _

"_Baby I'm not sure what I want." He told me honestly. That only caused me to cry harder. He groaned kissing the tears away softly. "Baby I just want you to be happy, and if that's keeping this baby then let's do it. But I don't want this baby at the expense of you" Emmett said softly. "So you want this baby?" I questioned to make sure. "Do you?" He questioned, I nodded my head slowly, my arms wrapped around my stomach. He smiled, "then I do too" he said softly. "Really?" I questioned and he nodded. "Really" he agreed kissing me softly before pulling me back down in my seat. My head on his shoulder. "Now get some sleep all right?" He questioned and I nodded cuddling against my teddy bear and falling asleep._


	35. Chapter 35: Nine Months Fast Forward

_**Chapter 35: Nine Months Fast Forward**_

_You know most pregnant women wish that they're pregnancy could go on fast forward. Not me. I wanted it to slow down. And slow it down by a lot. According to Carlisle's calculations I'd have this baby in two weeks. Of course he was going on a rough estimate since it was impossible to see this baby on an ultra sound. This baby was already going to be as difficult as his/her father. Great. _

_Emmett had been going back and forth of me actually having this baby or not. As the baby grew stronger I was growing weaker. But thankfully I had gotten Alice and Esme on my side. Thus getting Carlisle and Jasper to side with me as well. Thus leaving Emmett out numbered. We had decided to leave Edward and Bella out of this since they were enjoying their honeymoon. None of us wanted to bring that to an end. And before I knew it, I was giving birth to a baby boy._

_Well more like surgery. Though Carlisle promised to dose my ass up on morphine. Though either way you looked at it, it hurt like a bitch. Though of course God has a sick sense of humor. I didn't have just a baby boy with black thick curls, big brown eyes and a dimpled smile, I also had a black haired baby girl with bright gold/brown eyes. Though now when I look back on that day, I see it through a fog._

_The twins had crushed my ribs in their hurry to get out. The little trouble makers. And that was a personality trait that we all learned wasn't going to be going away any time soon. So Emmett was forced to turn me then. When I had woken up three days later, Alice and Esme had the twins down stairs while Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett checked on me to make sure I wouldn't be dangerous. _

_Of course when I saw Emmett I jumped him. And yes I mean it like it sounds. Jasper thought I was going for an attack till he caught my mood and let me have a clear jump on Emmett. We rolled right out of the room, my legs hooked over his waist as I kissed him hard. My fingers quickly taking his jacket and wife beater off. "Ahem" Carlisle's voice cut through the air. I paused at looked at him over my shoulder. "What?" I demanded, he chuckled. "You need to go on a hunt" he told me. And that's when I felt it for the first time. My throat burned wanting to be satisfied. I nodded, "and once you finish your hunt you can see our kids" Emmett whispered in my ear. His arms wrapped around me. My eyes brightened at that. "Really?" I questioned and he nodded. "They're very beautiful, though now that your awake we can name them" he commented. "But first a hunt. Come on" Jasper said picking me up off Emmett and shoving me towards the window._

"_Oh you'll actually touch me now huh?" I playfully teased him. "Yeah now that I don't have to worry about killing you!" Jasper teased back. I laughed, I hadn't realized how playful or cool Jasper was. Emmett jumped out the window. I dived out after him. Jasper bringing up the rear. Landing on our feet we raced across the back yard. Jasper and I jumped the river while Emmett just ran right through it. Of course. Silly Emmett. Emmett and Jasper taught me how to track. But I made a face at the deer. I didn't want deer! As the wind blew I caught another scent. A more appealing scent, but it was still animal blood. I ran after it. Jasper and Emmett chased after me. Keeping a close eye on me. I ran into the clearing only to pause at seeing the cougar stalking it's prey on an above branch. Oh that wouldn't do. _

_I took a couple steps forwards before launching in the air after it. The tree branch broke as it connected with my body. The large cat turned around sharply at the noise but it was to late. I crushed the neck with my arms. My teeth finding the jugular without having to be told. Warm blood filled my mouth and it tasted delicious._

_Emmett's POV_

_I watched in awe at seeing Jenna's body curling before springing in the air breaking a tree branch as she tackled the giant cat to the ground. Immediately killing it and sinking her teeth into the jugular. She was a pro at this already. We all froze as the wind swept across us again. Humans. Two of them. Hikers most likely. I went to grab Jenna when she dropped the cat mid drink before chasing after the scent. Jasper jumped at her and she turned on the spot spinning through the air so Jasper just missed her. Jasper never missed! Except with Alice. But even then he had learned to win against her. Some of the times._

_Jasper and I immediately gave chase trying to catch her before she got to those humans. She wouldn't be able to stop herself. I really wish we had Edward here. He would be able to catch her. She was using her strength to out run us. We reached the clearing just in time. One human had his neck snapped as he laid on the ground. But he still had his neck intact for now. The other wasn't that lucky. He was still alive, but barely. Jenna was behind him, her arms holding him still as she fed off his neck. He was dead within seconds though. We all expected this. Expected her to kill a couple humans with in her first year. Hell we were even taking bets on it. But actually seeing it was one thing. But I had to admit it was a smart move to kill one of them instantly while she fed fresh off the other. At least that way the second wouldn't have been able to wander off. She kept her tracks covered. _

"_Jenna" I said softly approaching her with my hands up. Jasper doing the same. Her eyes focused on us. They were crazed, hungry and possessive. She let a warning growl as she backed up slightly. Apparently she was on the impression that we wanted her food and she wasn't willing to share. "Jenna, think about what you're doing" I told her softly. Her eyes flickered from me to Jasper. I could feel Jasper calming Jenna. Her eyes were slightly calming down. Before she dropped the human at her feet as realization set in. She looked at the human before looking at the second one. Her hands instantly went to cover her face. Before she broke down._


	36. Chapter 36: Shame

_**Chapter 36: Shame**_

_**This chapter's in Emmett's point of view. Just a heads up so no one gets confused. **_

_I groaned rubbing my face. Jenna had locked herself up in our room. She was refusing to get out and was refusing to see our beautiful twins. It was destroying her that she had killed those two men. Jasper had taken care of the bodies for us. I brought her home and Carlisle tried to talk to her but she wasn't having it. Esme tried and that went even worse. Every time I went close to her she became even more hysterical and started screaming about how I proposed to a monster, to a killer. _

"_She'll be fine Emmett. She just needs some time" Alice told me softly squeezing my shoulder. "How much time?" I questioned, my baby girl was sleeping soundly in the crook of my arm. Her soft snores reaching my ears. My little boy sleeping in Esme's. Thankfully these two slept through the night so it would give me some time to try to talk to Jenna. But she had sabotaged our room so I would have to bust through the wall to get in. Which I was getting very tempted to do. Jasper had volunteered to try to talk to her. Since he had the most experience in this field with all of his slip ups. So he was currently just sitting in the hallway using his gift to calm her down before trying to convince her to open the door. _

_It's been three days since that plan started. Need I say more?_

_Hearing a loud yell, a few choice swear words and a slamming door Jasper made his way down the stairs. His shirt sleeve singed. "All right that didn't work" he muttered as he paced trying to come up with a different idea. This would go along better if Edward was here to read her mind. That way he'd now what to say! Or at least have a general idea! Jasper glanced at us before a smile crossed his face. "I think I know how to snap her out of this" he smiled. "How?" I questioned furrowing my brows. I didn't like the look on his face. "Jasper!" Alice criticized. "What it might work!" Jasper defended. "What?" I demanded wanting to know what was going on. _

"_If we have one or both of the kids go in to see her." Jasper explained. "But what if she attacks them?" Esme demanded, she had already grown quite protective of the kids. "She won't" Jasper and I both assured her. "But there's still that chance" Carlisle put in. "We'd have to be careful about it. But all of us will be there. It'll work. It has to!" Jasper said throwing his hands up in the air. "And what if it doesn't?" Esme questioned. "Then it's worth a shot! Besides what mother can stay away from their children once she's seen them?" Jasper defended. I thought about it. "It might work" I told them. "It's worth a shot. But maybe we should just use one child?" I questioned and he nodded. I looked at the baby boy in Esme's arms. He'd be up for it no doubt._

_Hell when these two were awake they were trying to sneak upstairs to see her. They had grown quite curious of their mother's antics and were missing her terribly. And they were getting smarter by every attempt! Earlier today one had taken off into the kitchen to distract us while the other went for the stairs. They were dividing and conquering and I was sure that they were talking to each other somehow to orchestrate these plans. We were starting to think that they were telepaths, but we couldn't be sure till Edward was home to listen in on them._

_We'd try it in the morning when he woke up. When the sun came up they woke up. Esme and Alice held my baby girl. Yes my baby girl. And when she starts dating I'll kill the male fuckers that will come near her. While I held my baby boy. Which it was getting to be a real pain in the ass in not naming them till Jenna became sane. But I knew she'd kill me if I named them without consulting with her first. _

_Jasper, Carlisle and I headed up stairs. "Are we going to mommy?" He questioned. I nodded, "Yes we are. Now you must be cautious with mommy all right?" I questioned him. He nodded practically bouncing in my arms in nerves. He was so excited. Jasper slowly opened the door, turning the light on. "Go away" Jenna snarled. "Jenna" I said softly. She glanced up at me, her red eyes meeting mine before looking at our son in my arms. Shock and awe crossed her fact at seeing him. I watched as her body moved to embrace him but she caught herself. She closed her eyes looking away. "Take him out Emmett" She growled. "No Jenna. You need to meet our son." I told her softly, cautiously stepping forward. He looked up at me before looking over at Jenna._

"_Mommy?" He questioned softly, his voice music to everyone's ears. She paused, biting her bottom lip. She was trying to control herself. "It's all right Jenna. You won't hurt him" Jasper assured her. She looked up at us. She wasn't so sure. Carlisle approached her slowly. She let him put his arm around her. Keeping her arms at his side. Jasper did the same on her other side before they slowly brought her forwards. Our little boy reached his arms out for her. Wanting her to hold him. She reached up slowly, cautiously. Her hands gently touching his sides. I moved him so he rested against her shoulder. She cradled him softly. Sighing in relief at not killing him. _

_True he had the marble skin, but they only glowed in the light. Didn't sparkle like we did. They still had our strength, my baby girl had my strength though. Yes that is what a proud father sounds like. But the still had blood, their hearts beat, quite fast actually and they ran a warm temperature. Warmer than a normal humans. She kissed his forehead softly. "Are you all right now mommy?" He questioned, she nodded her head slowly. Jasper was right. I looked over at him to make sure and he gave me a small nod. He monitored her feelings closely. "Now would you like to meet our daughter?" I questioned her. She looked up at me quickly before nodding her head. I smiled replacing Carlisle's and Jasper's arm with my own before leading her downstairs. She held our son closely to her heart. _

_Walking down the stairs, Alice and Esme smiled at seeing Jenna with us. Our daughter looked up happily from Esme's arms before reaching for her immediately. They were quite excited to meet their mother. We had shown them pictures but it wasn't the same and never would be. She smiled and took her into her other arm hugging the both of them. "Don't worry, they're quite sturdy" I assured her. She smiled up at me then nodded. "Now that your down here, what do you say to names?" I questioned her, as my little girl reached out for me. She was a huge daddy's girl. I held her tightly against me as we sat down. "Okay, what do you say to Edmund Casper Cullen?" She questioned looking over at me. I raised an eyebrow at the name. "Well Edmund after his father and Uncle, and Casper after his Uncle and Grandfather" I smiled at them. They all smiled at me. _

"_And what about for you?" I questioned our baby girl. She batted her golden eyes at me and I melted. Jenna hummed before saying. "What about Piper Andrea Cullen?" Jenna mused. "Piper?" I questioned. What kind of name was Piper? "You're going to lose that argument Emmett" Alice advised. I gave her a look. Jenna giggled nudging her nose against Edmund's cheek. "But they're growing so fast?" Jenna questioned, "Grandpa measures and weighs us three times a day!" Edmund spoke up. "They are growing rapidly, but it's slowing" Carlisle told her showing her their measurements. She groaned figuring the math out. They'd be old and dead before they were ten! What kind of life was that? _

"_Mommy don't be sad" Edmund said softly, putting his hand on her cheek. She smiled softly down at him. "I won't baby" she promised him only to pause as her phone went off. I handed her, her phone. She furrowed her eyebrows at seeing it was Bella that was calling. Why would she call during her honeymoon? Was Edward having trouble figuring out what was supposed to be happening during the honeymoon?_


	37. Chapter 37: Promises

_**Chapter 37: Promises**_

"_Bella what's going on?" I questioned standing up rocking Edmund on my hip. "I need some help" she said softly. She was whispering. Why was she whispering? "Is everything all right?" I questioned her only for Carlisle's phone to start going off. He glanced at me before answering it. "Sort of…..there's no easy way of saying this but I'm pregnant Jenna and Edward doesn't want the baby. He's talking to Carlisle now on what would be the safest way to get rid of it" Bella said in a rush. I almost dropped my phone in shock. Not that Bella was pregnant but that Edward was going to force Bella to give up the baby. _

"_Jenna?" Bella questioned, fear in her voice. I knew she was shaking. She was so scared. "I don't want to lose this baby. I want him" She said softly. I took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it. Edward's going to rush you home and I'll take care of it. Don't worry all right? I've got a plan" I told her looking fondly down at Edmund. He watched me with his big chocolate brown eyes. A dimpled grin on his face as he held his toes. His dark curls were falling into his eyes. "Thank you Jenna" Bella said softly. "Don't worry about it Bella. You'll be home soon and I promise you that Edward won't come with in an inch of you" I told her. Jasper raised an eyebrow. I noticed that he kept hovering over me. _

_I had to admit that if I wasn't a vampire I would find it quite annoying. But now that I was, I was thankful. Because I knew he could stop me from killing my own children. "I have to go. Edward's going to be back any second" she said. "Okay safe flight Bells" I told her hanging up the phone and putting it back in my pocket. Carlisle got off the phone a second later. He sighed sitting down rubbing his face. "What is it dear?" Esme questioned softly. Carlisle looked over at me. "Bella's pregnant" I told them. "That's wonderful!" Esme cooed. "It would be if Edward isn't going to try to force her to have an abortion" I told her. Everyone looked horrified except for Carlisle. _

"_What?" Esme demanded, I noticed Emmett's grip on Piper tightened at my words. I nodded sitting next to Emmett. "They're on a plane heading home. But Edward wants us to consider that option" Carlisle said. "He's forcing it on her! She's terrified Carlisle!" I defended Bella instantly. Carlisle sighed not knowing how to talk about this. "Jenna, we have to hear them out" Carlisle told me. I glared at him. "No we do not! Bella wants the baby and that's that!" I told him hugging Edmund closer to me. I was going to make a damn sure that no one tried to take that baby away from her. I would have torched the vamp that would try to take mine. _

_We all went to the airport. I made sure not breath. I had to admit it was very uncomfortable not being able to tell where people were by scents. I felt tense and on edge the entire time we waited. I held Edmund while Emmett held Piper. We decided to surprise them with the news that we had kids too. I smiled at seeing Bella and Edward making their way over to us. Edward looked horrible. His hair was going every which way because he kept running his hand through it. I handed Edmund over to Alice before Bella spotted me. I had to have contacts to cover up my red eyes. Hell no one knew Emmett and I were home yet. We decided to wait till I could control myself before anyone found out. _

"_Jenna!" Bella shouted happily, I smiled at her and she paused at seeing my changed self before a even wider smile crossed her face. Edward raised an eyebrow at my appearance before Bella let go of his hand and ran straight into me. I hugged her, holding her close and glared at Edward. Shock crossed Edward's face as he quickly connected the dots as I bared my teeth at him making it clear to him that there was no way in hell he was going to touch my baby sister. _

_He groaned looking at Carlisle for help but Esme was giving Carlisle a death stare. Us girls had banded together on this. With Emmett's help of course, thus forcing Jasper and Carlisle to side with us as well. "I thought you weren't going to change yet?" Bella questioned me once I had her safe inside the car. "Well I didn't really have a choice" I told her. She looked confused. I smiled and took Edmund from Alice. "Well you're not the only one that had a surprise" I smiled at her. Bella's eyes widened at seeing the little boy before looking over at Emmett to see the baby girl in his arms. "No way!" She shouted and I nodded. "Yep, after the twins were born Emmett went ahead and changed me" I told her. "But they're so big!" Bella told me and I nodded. "I know, they grow fast. The whole pregnancy lasted a couple weeks" I told her. She nodded her head slightly relieved. _

"_Mommy who's this?" Edmund questioned, "This is your Aunt Bella, she's my sister" I told him. "Bella this is your nephew Edmund Casper Cullen and niece Piper Andrea Cullen" I told her. She smiled, "they're so beautiful! They look just like you!" Bella cooed, I glanced over, Edward and Carlisle were on the other side of the car arguing in hushed whispers. Bella glanced over too before sighing. "Don't worry, Carlisle won't dare go against Esme. Besides they're outnumbered." I told her. She smiled thankfully at me. "Thanks" she whispered leaning back in the seat. She looked exhausted. I wrapped my arm around her. "Don't worry about it. Sleep easy Bella. You're going to need it. It's going to be rough" I told her. She just nodded her head mindlessly since she was already falling fast asleep._

_Edmund curled up on my other side. "What's wrong with her mommy?" Ed questioned softly. "Nothing honey, but your going to have a cousin soon" I told him. "A cousin?" He questioned and I nodded. "Another kid. Like you and your sister" I told him softly. He nodded his head resting it in the crook of my neck as he softly fell asleep. Car rides always put him to sleep quickly. Emmett leaned over and kissed my forehead. "No know shit's about to hit the fan right?" He questioned. "Shit?" A small jingled voice questioned. I glared at Emmett. He looked down to see Piper was wide awake in his arm. Alice and Esme both looked horrified while Jasper laughed. _

"_Shit!" Piper said again. Emmett's shoulder shook before he cracked up. I smacked his shoulder. "Emmett! Stop that right now! Piper don't say that word again! It's a naughty! Naughty word!" I told her. She looked around at all of us. Emmett's and Jasper laughing hysterically. Alice, Esme and I completely shocked and infuriated before she smiled holding her toes and giggled. "Shit!" She giggled again, this time it caught Edward and Carlisle's attention. "I'm so torching your ass!" I growled at him. "Ass!" Piper giggled again. I smacked myself in the forehead while Emmett and Jasper couldn't hold it in any longer and started roaring with laughter. Alice suppressed a giggle while Esme just shook her head. _

"_That one was your fault" he told me. I glared at him. "You started it! She's not even a month old and you have her cussing!" I growled at him. "At least it's just her" Emmett told me. "Ass?" Edmund questioned his sister. She giggled insanely watching as everyone paused before Emmett, Jasper and Edward all laughed. "She's telepathic" Edward said softly. "Only she is?" I questioned and he nodded. I wondered, did Edmund have a gift? And if he did what was it?_


	38. Chapter 38: Sly Foxes

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and messages! It means a lot to know you guys like it. Also thanks for the favorite story, favorite author, and story and author alerts!**_

_**Sorry it took so long in coming out with this chapter. I had to have a Twilight marathon to get back into the groove but all it did was spark a interest in a Jasper/OC story. **_

_**Also how many would object or love to continue this story with the next generation of Cullen's? With Piper as the OC of course. But the question is which Cullen will she end up with since one of them is her dad, a second is an uncle and the other two are married? A southern gentleman with an orgasmic southern drawl or a compassionate doctor who just knows how to kiss a boo boo?**_

_**Chapter 38: Sly Foxes**_

"_Emmett" I growled my fingers tightening in his hair. Currently Jasper and Alice had Edmund and Piper out hunting with them, Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jacob were at Dad's. Esme and Carlisle were out on a date. Thus we had the house to ourselves. Finally! Emmett growled back at me his teeth nipping my neck. My head fell back a moan of pure pleasure rolling out of my lips. _

_Emmett currently had me pinned between him and the counter. Esme had threatened to light us on fire if we destroyed another piece of furniture. His hands running up my bare legs as he hiked my skirt up. His long fingers wrapping around the junction of ass meets thigh and lifted me up setting me down on the kitchen island. His jacket and shirt had already been thrown to the ground along with my shirts. His fingers ripping the fabric of my underwear in his hurry to get at what was hiding underneath them._

_I couldn't blame him. It seemed like no matter how hard we tried to find some alone time it was always interrupted. I grabbed at Emmett's belt ripping it open, my thumb quickly flicking his jeans open. My pinky shoving his zipper down before our mouths found each other's again. His tongue filled my mouth quickly, his free hand gripped my neck keeping our lips together as they slid, bit and sucked at each other. _

_I gasped my body quivering as Emmett's fingers connected with the wet hypersensitive tissue between my legs. Emmett's lips lifted into a broad smile as two of his fingers expertly slipped inside. Curling his fingers just right to hit that spot. My hand immediately gripped him through his boxers while my other shot out from behind me. My palm pressed into the dark granite counter top to keep myself erect. Emmett groaned at feeling the tight pressure around his cock. He pulled his fingers back and did it again, his thumb finding that bundle of nerves before he rubbed it. _

_My scarlet eyes widened in surprise before I was uncontrollably screaming out in pleasure. "Oh right there baby" I growled my hand slipping into his boxers. The one day he decides to wear boxers mind you. Before moving back and forth of his cock in a vice grip. Emmett growled, "Someone's wet as hell" Emmett growled in my ear, his teeth biting the lobe before he licked the shell of it. His hot breath warming it making me shiver. "Someone's hard as hell" I growled back, he smirked and grabbed my hips pulling me forwards against him and in a quick motion he had shoved his cock inside me. _

_My eyes widened in surprise, my back arching. "God baby that cock feels so good" I growled, Emmett growled back at me giving me a hard slam. I had fallen back on my elbows tilting my hips up slightly. I had found out that Emmett loved to talk dirty in the bedroom, but he loved hearing it even more. "Is that you've been needing baby?" He growled leaning forwards so his heavy chest was pushing into me as he bit down on my nipple rolling it in his teeth. His thumb and forefinger tweaking the other one. _

_I gasped out and nodded my head frantically. My hips moving quickly as I impaled myself on his hard cock. He growled as I tightened over his cock before releasing and doing it again. Emmett loved it when I controlled my muscles like that around him. "Fuck me Emmett" I screamed. In response he leaned up, his hands gripping my hips as he slammed into me with speed and power only a vampire could have. "Like that baby? I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk anymore. Do you want to walk anymore?" He questioned me and I shook my head. I'd gladly give up walking if it meant Emmett would keep fucking me just like this all through eternity. "Good because I'm going to make sure you don't then fuck you some more" He growled his hands clamping down on my forearms just above my wrists as he pulled me to him as his hips shot forwards. _

_I knew he was pulling on his extra strength as being the strongest vampire in the coven and I was glad he was. I watched him through hooded eyes, his powerful chest was heaving with his forced breathing. We didn't need to breath but we liked to stay aware of our surroundings. That and both of our arousals was intoxicating the both of us. His abs contracting with each thrust. His deltoids and arms rippling with every pull and shove. Short black hair with a slight curl to it starting to fall in his eyes. "Emmett" I gasped out, his hooded bright gold eyes flicked up to match my scarlet ones. He was biting his bottom lip, but he stopped at seeing I was looking at him._

_A large grin crossed his face making his dimples show before he gave me a wink. I raised an eyebrow at his wink only for him to grab me lifting me off the counter and slamming me into the fridge. I felt the fridge's metal bend easily behind my back. My hands going to his shoulders immediately. My legs hooking over his hips. His hands held my waist as he brought me up then back down as his hips shot forwards. I gasped and groaned as my forehead rested against his. Using my newborn strength I brought my heel up and back before slamming into the back of his knee. Setting him off balance the both of us went tumbling to the floor leaving two large dents in it. Emmett underneath growled at me. An animalistic growl that shot down to my spine only making me wetter. _

_I smirked at him putting my hands on his powerful very heavily muscled chest. "Who said you could be in charge?" I snarled at him biting his bottom lip before moving my hips quickly over his cock before slamming back down hard on him. He growled gripping my hips making me go faster and harder. "Never heard you complaining, besides I thought you loved me tossing you around the bedroom while slamming my hard cock deep in your pussy?" He growled in my ear one of his hands sharply smacking me on my ass. My eyes widened in surprise but it only made my hips move faster._

_I grabbed his short hair pulling in on it. "Emmett" I growled a warning at him. He smiled and did it again. But this time he used his right hand to smack my ass. I went to bite his neck when his hands went into my hair, his fingers wrapping around the long brown locks before he pulled back making my head go with him. I gasped and moaned. It hurt but at the same time it felt so good. My back arching slightly to accommodate his hair pulling. With my back arched his lips quickly sealed over my breast as he slammed into me harder. I gripped his shoulders. "Emmett" I gasped out. He smirked knowing I was close. "So close….baby….harder…fuck me….harder" I growled gripping his biceps. He quickly obliged and I felt the tight cord in my gut beginning to snap. _

_I felt a grin against my breast and before I knew it Emmett had bit down on my nipple as he slammed into me harder nearly breaking through my now granite hips. My eyes widened in surprise as the flood gates opened. My limbs becoming undone, faint and heavy as I screamed out for him. My hips moving on their own as I clamped down on him. Moving quickly and powerful over him. He grunted. "God you're so beautiful Jenna" Emmett growled against my sternum before he came hard. He groaned before falling back onto the tiled floor. Cradling me against his chest. _

_My forehead pressed tightly into his neck, his tight pulling grip in my hair turned into loving caresses. We both panted, gasping for air. His arms cradling me against his chest. I leaned up and kissed him softly, lovingly. "I love you Emmett" I whispered. "I love you too Milf" he growled back holding my cheek. I smiled at that. It meant a lot to me that Emmett still found me sexually attractive after having twins. Especially since we were barely getting any time together in that department. But the family was making a conscious effort on giving us that time. As well as Edward and Bella. But they had their cottage so it was easier for them. Esme had made us a house as well but the first night in it and Emmett and I had destroyed it. Needless to say Esme was not that pleased with us and refused to make another house for us till we learned to control ourselves._

_It was going to be awhile._


	39. Chapter 39: Gift Exchange

_**Chapter 39: Gift Exchange**_

_**Sorry for the delay! I haven't given up on the story, and it is not completed yet. It will go all the way through Breaking Dawn before I pick up with a sequel. Also I've sort of got side tracked with other story ideas. Sorry Short chapter I know but the next one will be longer promise!**_

_We all looked up at hearing Esme's scream. The rest of the group raced into the kitchen to see what she was screaming about while Emmett and I exchanged a smile. It wasn't long before Esme came storming up to us with a broken fridge door that had a large dent in it. "What the hell? What did I tell you about breaking furniture?" Esme shouted at us. Emmett and I exchanged looks. "A fridge door isn't furniture Esme" I told her. Emmett roared with laughter only for Esme to throw the door at him. It his him hard. "Hey!" Emmett whined. "You two better go fix that kitchen right now!" She shouted pointing at the kitchen. Hearing laughing I looked down at Edmund in my arms and he was laughing uncontrollably at seeing his daddy getting hit with a frig door. I rolled my eyes. This was going to take some time to get used to._

_Needless to say it took a while before we figured things out when it came to the kids. Jasper was holding Piper while Emmett was teaching Edmund how to wrestle. True Edmund was only two and half feet tall but that didn't stop him. Edward paused as he walked into the room. Bella, Nessie and Jake were already on the floor making small bracelets and such out of string and small jewels. I looked over at Edward curiously. He had that concentrated expression on his face. "Don't blow a brain cell Edward you only have two you know" I snickered. Alice snickered at my joke. _

_Edward gave me a look before turning to Jasper. "Jasper try to control Piper's emotions" Edward said slowly. Jasper raised a confused look before he turned Piper's mood into pure happiness. She looked up at him and batted those bright honey brown eyes at him. Jasper's eyebrows raised up in shock. "What?" I demanded, "Alice what's next month's weather going to be like?" Edward questioned her completely cutting me off. She gave him a confused look before she closed her eyes and checked. Edward had his eyes fixed on Piper. I looked over at her and watched as her own eyes closed. _

_Edward's smile widened at that. "What is it?" I demanded quite annoyed. "She's mimicking our gifts" Edward explained. I furrowed my eyebrows. "But she's telepathic" I told him. He shook his head. "No I had it wrong. Edmund's the telepath! She was just mimicking his gift. Which she just mimicked Jasper making him feel as happy as he made her and she just mimicked Alice's to see what was for dinner!" Edward explained. I gave Piper a look and she quickly turned and hid behind Jasper. "Piper Andrea Cullen come here missy" I growled. Her honey eyes watched me from under Jasper's shoulder as I felt calm wash over me. I looked accusingly at Jasper and he shook his head with his hands up pointing down at Piper. _

"_Come here Piper" I told her again. She slowly moved out from behind Jasper and towards me. Her hands clasped on the front hem of her yellow sundress as she stopped in front of me. Her face in a puppy dog pout. "How come you didn't tell us? You know we've been trying to figure out your brother's gift" I questioned her. "I'm sorry mommy. Edmund said it would be more fun to keep you guys guessing" Piper said immediately pointing the finger at Edmund. Edmund glared at her sticking his tongue out. "I did not you fibber!" He accused. "I am not a fibber you doodey head!" Piper accused back. _

"_Hey now! Easy on the name calling!" Esme interrupted them. They both looked up at her. "Sorry Nanna" they apologized immediately before going back to what they were doing. I smiled just leaning back into the coach watching the extended version of the Cullen family. Esme smiled at me reaching over and squeezing my knee. I smiled at her. I knew it made her happy at having kids in the house since she never got the chance herself. _

_Piper had finished her bracelet and was insisting putting it on Jasper. I shook my head at her behavior. She didn't care to much for Edward, especially now since he ratted her out on the little game her and Edmund were playing. She wasn't a big fan of Alice either which I found really odd considering Nessie and Edmund loved her to death. But if she wasn't with Jasper, then she was with Carlisle or Emmett. She was definitely turning into a tom boy much to Alice and Esme's dismay. They kept insisting she wear cute dresses instead of the jean pants or shorts we got her. But all that accomplished was her flashing people._

_She found it very entertaining to grab the bottom of her dress then suddenly pull it up flashing someone before taking off running laughing hysterically. Bella insists she got that trait from me but in my defense I only flashed Emmett. It would be to awkward to flash Edward, Jasper or Carlisle. _

_I mean seriously. Unless it was Mardi Gra then it was fair game. _


	40. Chapter 40: Good Job Bella

_**Chapter 40: Good Job Bella**_

"_We've got a problem" was the first thing Bella said coming into the living room. I ignored her as I tried to shoot Emmett in the head on Call of Duty Black Ops. "Guys I'm serious!" Bella snapped stepping in front of the TV just as I fired. "HEY!" I screamed only for Emmett to laugh as I missed hitting the wall next to him. "We have a problem!" She told me. "Yeah you're standing in front of the TV!" I snapped hitting her with a pillow. _

_She glared at me before grabbing the Play station and slammed it into the ground. My jaw hit the ground as Emmett hissed angrily at her. "What was that for!" I demanded getting to my feet and hitting her with the controller. It burst at contact, little plastic pieces falling to the ground. _

"_Where are the kids?" Alice demanded only for Jacob to come inside with them. He was trailing a little further behind with them, Nessie tucked protectively under his arm. "What happened?" I demanded immediately checking on Piper and Edmund. The indestructible kids. _

"_Why did I just get a vision of the Voltouri coming here?" Alice yelled at Bella. "What?" I demanded, "one of the sister's from Alaska saw the kids, flipped and took off. I tried to trail after her but she was already gone!" Bella said, "So why are the Voltouri coming here?" I demanded only for Jasper's face to pail as he looked at Piper who was wrapped up in Emmett's protective embrace. _

"_What would you think they looked like from a distance?" Jasper demanded suddenly getting pissed. I furrowed my eyebrows only for Carlisle to supply. "Immortal children" he gasped, "But they're not!" Esme defended. "Wait what are you talking about?" I demanded, "Jenna a long time ago vampires were turning human babies into vampires. They didn't have any control over themselves they were just thirsty all the time. So they were killing, quite publicly so the Voltouri stepped in. The sister's mother had created one out of loneliness or what but the Voltouri killed her and the immortal child. It's forbidden to create on" Carlisle explained. "But they're not! They can control themselves! They can keep the secret!" I defended._

"_Of course they can Jenna, we just have to prove to the Voltouri that they can" Carlisle told me. My arms tightened around Edmund. "What are we going to do?" I demanded, "we'll find witnesses, to watch them grow. It'll prove to the Voltouri that they aren't immortal children" Carlisle said. I glared at him. "You know Carlisle for someone who's lived with them for quite a bit of time you sure have a pretty bad idea of what those jackasses are all about" I snarled. _

_Carlisle tensed at that. "Jenna" Esme said disapprovingly. "No Esme! First with that vampire army…" I snapped, "That was created by Victoria!" Carlisle defended, "And they didn't stop it! They showed up late on purpose and you know it! And now this! They made the decision to come before that stupid leech even got back to Italy! Who do you think sent her?" Jacob defended cradling Nessie tightly against him ready to attack at the smallest unusual sound. _

_Carlisle sighed at that accusation. "Besides Carlisle do you really think they're going to just stop if we can even get witnesses? As soon as they find out about our kid's gifts they're going to want them! Especially Piper!" I snapped, "She does have a point Carlisle. The Voltouri haven't seen anything like Piper's gift before" Edward put in. "Aro will covet it, he'll go to any lengths to get her!" Edward said only for distress suddenly to hit everyone. We all looked at Jasper, but he was looking straight at Piper. She had started crying softly against Emmett's chest._

"_But I don't want to go!" Piper cried, "oh baby" Emmett cooed rocking her but she was refusing to calm down. "Jasper" Carlisle said, "I can't she's over riding it" Jasper stated soon Edmund and Nessie started wailing too do to Piper's tears. "Try harder!" Alice suggested to Jasper. He focused in on Piper, his brows knitting together slightly before Piper started calming down, her face nestling into Emmett's neck as she fell asleep. _

"_Great" I mumbled rocking Edmund asleep. Jasper, Carlisle and Edward planned on which friends they would get to witness. Bella, Emmett, Edward and I would stay with the kids, Jacob too of course while the rest of the family would go and find the nomads to witness. I had Edmund curled up against one side of my chest, Piper on the other side sleeping. Bella sitting next to me with Nessie sleeping against her. The boys were in the kitchen still planning trips and where their friends would most likely be._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't catch her" Bella whispered so the kids wouldn't wake up. I looked over at her. "It's fine Bella, it was only a matter of time. Besides the Voltouri want our coven gone" I told her and she nodded. "Yeah but I feel like I should have noticed earlier" she told me."It's fine Bella, we'll figure it out" I told her, "besides if it get's to it we'll just kill Demetri then run for it" I told her making her chuckle. "If anyone's killing him it's me" Emmett kissed my cheek confidently before carefully sitting next to me so the kids wouldn't be move._

"_Sure Emmett, sure" I replied back to him. He gave me a look. "Hey last time I checked I have the record killing number on Black ops!" he informed me. "Are you going to challenge Demetri to a game then?" I questioned him with a wink. His eyes narrowed while the smile on his face grew. "Well I just might only except Bella broke our last one" he gave Bella a pointed look. "Well you two weren't paying attention!" She defended. "Oh god forbid not paying attention to the sex deprived Bella Cullen!" Emmett teased, I laughed seeing the look on Bella's face. If she were still human she'd be blushing scarlet._

"_You know what Emmett?" Bella questioned, "what?" He questioned back. "I bet that I can beat you in an arm wrestling match" she smirked winking at Edward who just walked into the room. Emmett smiled, "and when you don't?" He questioned her, "When I win you quite poking fun at Edward's and mine's relationship, that includes sex." She bargained. "And when you don't?" He asked again, "then make all the jokes you want" she said. _

_I smirked remembering that Bella was still a Newborn. My strength had disappeared about a week ago but she was still going strong. "Deal" he held his hand out, the two shook on it. Bella handed Nessie over to Edward as they all went into the backyard. Oh this was going to be funny. I couldn't miss this._

_I sat on the back porch steps, Edmund in my arms and Piper in Jasper's as Emmett went to his favorite bolder. Bella taking the opposite side as they grasped their hands. Elbows resting on the boulder. They counted down and started. "Mommy?" Edmund questioned, "Yes Edmund?" I answered, "why does Daddy arm wrestle Aunt Bella? He's going to lose" he commented. Jasper roared with laughter while I giggled. "Yes he will lose" Alice remarked before we heard it. Emmett's hand slammed hard into the rock as Bella over powered him. _

_The boulder cracking in half. Emmett glared at Bella. "I want a rematch!" Emmett fired off. "You can't win for another two weeks Emmett what's the point?" She teased him. He glared at her before storming off into the house. I smiled standing up handing Edmund to Alice. She took him happily as I went inside to cool Emmett off. _


	41. Chapter 41 The Strongest Man I Ever Knew

_**Chapter 41: Strongest Man I Ever Knew**_

_**Okay guys, I know I finished this story already but I got inspired and had to rewrite the ending. It's all in Emmett's POV**_

_Piper straddled Jacob's back behind Nessie, Edmund behind her. Bella stood on the left hand side of Jacob, her hand holding Nessie's with Edward protectively in front of her. I had one hand resting on Piper's knee, the other on Jenna's hip keeping her and my family behind me. Bella hadn't told us specifics, but she had assured us that our children would be safe. That her and Alice made a plan and that things would be all right. _

_Aro's eyes swept over the three children, a possessive grin crossed his mouth. Piper hissed angrily at him bearing her teeth. I couldn't help but smirk, that's my girl. _

_Edward had stepped forwards at Aro's request to read his mind. Bella hissed angrily at Edward having to step out of the protective bubble that she had created for us. I watched Piper out of the corner of my eye, she was focusing, not only reading Edward's mind but Aro's as well. After a minute Aro had let Edward's hand go and Bella instantly covered him in the bubble once again before Jane could strike._

"_Very intriguing," Aro smiled, "Aro quite with your games" Caius growled, quite annoyed. He was always more on the destructive side. Aro turned back towards his fellow leaders before stating his decision. "They are not immortal children, but…..it is unaware of what they will grow to be. They are far to dangerous to keep alive" Aro sentenced. We let out an angry growl at his declaration. The guard smirked as they stepped forwards only for their backs to suddenly arch, as painful screams ripped through them. We all looked to Jane, but she was in the same predicament. _

_Hearing a small, feral growl Piper had her teeth bared as she growled. Caius and Markus looked around curious for the culprit only for their eyes to rest on Piper. Fury crossed her little face, I chuckled. Pride swelling in my chest at my gifted daughter, she was so smart. Caius growled furious as he stepped forwards only for him to land himself in the same predicament. Markus not far behind him, only leaving Aro. _

"_Looks like you're a littler outnumbered their Aro" Edmund smirked from behind his sister. Jenna bit her lip as she laughed. Carlisle snickering as well. "Here's the deal, leave now and we'll let you live" Piper growled at him. Aro looked around him at his screaming guard before turning to look back at Piper. "You can't protect them forever Piper, what will happen when you're gone hunting? Will you take the whole family with you every time? Or when you sleep? What then?" Aro questioned her. Piper glared, instinctively intensifying the pain on his guard. _

_I watched her, her eyebrows furrowing. Looking back Aro was doing the same. They had switched their conversation to a more private setting. It was unusual she was sharing this privilege with Aro. She reserved that right only for Edmund and Nessie. Usually orchestrating some sort of trouble making scheme. _

_It only took a second before she softly closed her eyes, a winning smile crossing Aro's features as they stared at Piper. The guard straightened out immediately. Jane growled stepping forwards only for Aro to hold his hand out. "No, there is no need for your talents Jane. We've come to an understanding." Aro beamed. I turned to her immediately. What had she done?_

"_Piper?" Jenna questioned, only for her to give us an apologetic look. "Piper what is he talking about?" I demanded from her. She bit her bottom lip. "A trade" She said softly. "What kind of trade?" Jenna demanded, even Edward was confused. Piper had gotten rather good at blocking Edward out and loved to do it consistently. "Immunity for the Cullen clan and wolf packs" Aro smiled, Piper's eyes slowly met ours and it was obvious what she had traded for that immunity. "No" I snarled grabbing her off Jacob's back holding her tightly against me. There was no way in hell I was going to be giving up my baby girl, especially to be raised by the Voltouri. Who knew what kind of damage could be done to her!_

_Piper hugged me back tightly as she buried her face into my neck. "I love you daddy, but it's the only way for our family to come out of this unscathed" she whispered. "We'll find another way" I promised her. Jenna held Edmund as she also hugged us, Edmund had his face buried against his sister. "Yeah Pip, we'll figure it out" Edmund tried to convince her. She shook her head. "It wouldn't work and you know that!" She told him, "Aro won't give up till he has me. Besides he'll also leave Aunt Alice and Uncle Edward alone too" she informed us._

"_I'm not letting you go" I growled, holding her even tighter. Comfort swelled in me and I tried to fight it. I knew it was her doing. "It's all right daddy, I love you. After all it won't last forever. I promise" she pleaded. Jenna hugged our daughter tightly as they whispered to each other, before she looked back up at me. I was still refusing to let her go as the rest of the family said their goodbyes. "Daddy" she said softly and I shook my head. _

_She smiled softly leaning up hugging my neck as she kissed my cheek. "You're the strongest man I'll ever know daddy. Don't worry, I won't forget you. You'll always be my hero" she whispered in my head giving my cheek another kiss before turning towards Aro._

"_I'll allow you to bring one person with you" Aro told her. She nodded looking back towards the family. But she wouldn't ask, she couldn't. Everyone was paired off. Edmund ran forwards hugging his sister. The two argued with each other through their heads. Edmund pulled back from the hug and nodded his head slowly before he hugged her tightly again and headed back to us. Jenna picked him up instantly, holding him tightly against her. Over compensating already._

_Leah stepped up lowing her head to Piper. She accepted placing her hand on Leah's head. Holding on as Leah lifted her up and put her on her back before looking over at us. Her eyes promising to look after her before she looked over at Jacob. He gave her a nod, as did Seth before Leah turned around and headed after the guard who were already disappearing from the clearing. _

_Piper looked behind us and smiled with a big wave as she filled all of us with content and love. She hadn't disappeared from the clearing yet and I already missed her. Jenna squeezed my arm. "It's going to be okay daddy" Jenna whispered, I looked down at her and Edmund, pain had mauled Edmund's features from being separated from his twin. I hugged the both of them tightly against me. "It's all right, she'll be okay" I said softly. _


End file.
